Strong Support
by MelLutz L
Summary: Isabella una chica corriente, sin nada excepcional, mantiene una relación con su padrastro, de la cual queda embarazada, pero nada es fácil cuando no tienes como mantener a un pequeña niña y mucho menos a ti, pero aun peor es cuando te separan de tu pequeña, te la quitan sin contemplación y no tienes los recursos para buscarla. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Isabella se case con Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Strong Heart, Sweett Heart

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo 1

Edward había visto a su esposa pensativa todo el día, con un deje de tristeza en su rostro. Esto lo mataba a él, quien hacía y haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, muchas veces sentía que las cosas se iban de sus manos.

Vio como Bella tenía su pequeño angelito de 3 meses de edad en sus brazos, lo alimentó, cambió de pañales, le hizo algunos mimos y lo arrulló.

A pesar que la empresa le carcomía todo el tiempo, siempre estaba en su casa para poder presenciar los últimos minutos de su hijo despierto y velar su tiempo de sueño – _y pensar que serían dos los que estarían poniéndonos de cabeza_ – susurró Bella sentándose en el regazo de su esposo, palabra – según ella – le quedaba demasiado grande y aun así hacia todo lo humanamente posible para poder mantener a su familia.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, Bella estaba embarazada de mellizos pero uno de los bebés no resistió y murió a los pocos días del nacimiento, aún no habían superado aquello, porque guardaban ropita de bebé rosada. Para Bella no sería una hija que perdía, sería su segunda nena. Eso no sabía Edward y era un secreto que cada día se le hacía imposible ocultar.

-_Bella, corazón, lo importante es que nuestro bebé está con nosotros y nuestra adorada bebé está en el cielo, cuidando de su familia_ – besó sus cabellos, su frente, sus mejillas haciendo un camino de besos a la boca y la besó con todo el amor que podía demostrarle, levantándose y llevándola consigo en el proceso, Bella pegó un chillido y una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios, como demostrándole al mundo y a esas personas que intentaron dañarla y que lo hicieron algunas veces que ella podía ser feliz, que ella era feliz al lado de su familia, pequeña pero hermosa, aunque ella sentía el vació de ese ser especial el cual perdió después de 9 meses llevarla en su vientre y 3 meses de cuidar de ella en sus brazos.

En su recamara hicieron el ritual de siempre antes de acostarse en su cama: se bañaron, Edward peinó sus cabellos castaños, ella le puso crema humectante en su espalda, dando pequeños masajes, amaba hacer eso, amaba sentir los músculos de su marido debajo de sus manos o encima de ella cuando este le hace el amor. Después Edward se encargaba de aplicarle crema en el vientre de Bella, sus hijos, sonrió al ver las pequeñas marcas de estrías que aún quedaban en ella, como recordatorio que llevo dos bebés por largos 8 meses.

– _Sí, veo que le gustan mis estrías señor Cullen – _dijo Bella de una manera sarcástica, odiaba cuando él le hacía eso, la hacía sentir menos mujer por estar marcada prácticamente de por vida, Edward rió más fuerte, pues le gustaba ver a su mujer enojada, ganándose una mirada envenenada, parando en el acto, había captado el mensaje que ella le envió de manera silenciosa, la ceja derecha arqueada y la mirada hacia el sofá de dos cuerpos que había en su habitación.

Se acomodaron en su cama, ambos tenían la costumbre de charlar un poco antes de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

A Edward le gustaba que Bella con tan solo 19 años, 7 años menor a él, era una chica madura y que mentalmente tenía unos 50 años, cosa que nunca lo mencionaba porque ahí si dormiría en un no tan cómodo sofá.

Empezaron a contarse su típico día: clases, casa, reuniones, oficina, citas e incluso un futuro viaje a Londres que Edward tenía que hacer y que no se iría sin su mujer e hijo.

Pero Edward seguía viendo la tristeza de su esposa - _¿Qué pasa, Bella? – _Preguntó pegándola más a su pecho y acomodando algunos mechones rebeldes del cabello de ella, sintiendo automáticamente como los hombros se le tensaban – _hoy te he notado extraña – _le susurró delicadamente, no quería asustarla o que ella se ponga a la defensiva.

Bella sabía que su secreto no podía ocultarlo más tiempo pero aquel 19 de julio su hija cumpliría 2 añitos y eso la había tenido sumergida en el dolor, nunca se imaginó que una persona a la que ella le tenía la mayor confianza del mundo, podría hacerle algo así.

Sus lágrimas aparecieron, Edward pensaba que era por la hija de ambos perdida pero la realidad es que Bella sentía un dolor más grande por su hija mayor, no sabía nada de ella, donde estaba, si estaba pasando hambre, si estaba con una familia, si estaría en algún orfanato o si estaría muerta. Tantas veces al ver niñas más o menos de su edad se preguntaba si aquella bebe seria la suya.

-_Edward, soy mala madre _– respondió llorando, ya no podía con la opresión que sentía en el pecho – _yo no debí salir ese día de la habitación – _Suspiró y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, lo único que podía hacer Edward era abrazarla fuerte y susurrarle palabras con todo el amor de su corazón – _Si yo no hubiese salido, hubiera peleado por mi bebé – _susurro cuando estuvo más calmada.

Edward frunció el ceño, no entendía que estaba hablando - _¿De qué hablas, mi amor?_

_-Que… que hace casi dos años me robaron a mi hija y hoy cumpliría 2 añitos – _murmuró contra el pecho de su marido.

*.*.*.*

¡Hola! Aquí con mi nuevo FF… espero que les guste.

Dejen sus opiniones.

¡Gracias!

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	2. Chapter 2

Strong Support

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo 2

_Edward frunció el ceño, no entendía que estaba hablando - ¿De qué hablas, mi amor?_

_-Que… que hace casi dos años me robaron a mi hija y hoy cumpliría 2 añitos – murmuró contra el pecho de su marido._

Las lágrimas de Bella no dejaban de salir, su esposo lo único que pudo hacer y lo que venía haciendo cada vez que le daban esos arranques de depresión, era abrazarla fuerte y susurrarle al oído que él era su marido y como tal, su deber era apoyarla en todo, así como tenía el derecho de saber toda la verdad.

Él sabía que Bella guardaba un secreto, cuando se enteraron que ella estaba embarazada pasaba días enteros metida en cama, incluso perdió el año en la universidad, siempre le pedía perdón y cuando los bebés nacieron no se quiso separar de ellos, ni para ir al baño o a la casa a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando el doctor les dio la noticia de la pérdida de su hija, ella no dejaba al pequeño Joseph solo en ningún rato. En casa se encerraba con seguro, corría las ventanas y no contestaba a los llamados a la puerta.

Un día le lloró a Edward para que se mudaran a un barrio más seguro de New York, él accedió a su petición pero sabía que algo malo iba con su esposa, que algo le atormentaba, intentó llevarla al psicólogo, al cual ella se opuso hasta el día que Edward se armó de valor, la enfrentó y le puso un ultimátum, haciéndola reaccionar, aunque nadie le quitara la tristeza de perder dos hijas.

-_¿Cómo es eso, Bella? – _Edward se fue sentando poco a poco, apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama y arrastrándola con él - _¿Tú tenías una hija?_

Bella alzo su cabeza y lo quedó viendo con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas, Edward no pudo más soportar la tristeza que emanaba la expresión de su esposa, la abrazó fuerte y lloró junto a ella, aunque no entendía nada de lo que ella le había dicho o mejor dicho, aun no procesaba la información.

Las lágrimas salían del fondo de sus corazones y las de Edward eran por no comprender que después de casi dos años de haberse conocido y un año de matrimonio, él no se había enterado de la existencia de una niña, que aún era pequeña.

-_S-si… - _hipó, abrazándose más fuerte al torso desnudo de su esposo – _Edward – _sollozó – _no aguanto más… yo… yo necesito saber algo de mi hija – _susurró poniéndose a horcadas sobre las piernas de su marido, las lagrima no se iban y Edward abría y cerraba su boca pero no salía palabra alguna - _¡Perdóname! Perdóname por ocultártelo pero tenía tanto… miedo_

_-Nunca debes tener miedo de mí, corazón – _le dijo Edward mirándola directamente a los ojos, Bella en ellos vio la verdad y determinación, ella conocía cada una de las expresiones de su marido aunque llevaban poco tiempo de casados - _¿Me puedes contar la historia?_

Bella negó, tomó una respiración profunda – _Solo te puedo decir que mi padre se la llevó lejos de mi… - _y más lagrimas salían de los ojos de ambos, _¡Cuánto habrá sufrido mi niña! _Pensó Edward.

-_Quieres encontrarla – _afirmó Edward, Bella asintió – _ok, esto haremos… llamaremos al mejor investigador privado del país, que digo del país, del mundo, si es posible y moveremos hasta la última piedra para encontrar a…_

_-Mía – _susurro Bella con una sonrisa triste

-_Mía – _confirmó – _bonito nombre… ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?_

_-Si – _se levantó, abrió uno de sus joyeros, saco todas sus alhajas, una tapita del fondo y sacó algunos papeles doblados, camino lentamente hacia Edward y le entrego las cosas que tenía en la mano, en ella había una partida de nacimiento, unas fotos de una bebé hermosa con una pelusita chocolate como cabellos y vestida de rosado – _en ese tiempo ella fue mi única luz de esperanza – _susurró, Edward se había quedado maravillado por aquella niña y por el parecido que tenía a la hija de ambos – _después llegaste tú y luego mis bebés pero… nadie me quita este vacío que siento en mi corazón – _puso su mano derecha del lado izquierdo, sobre su corazón.

Edward acomodó su mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja, le limpio las lágrimas, sonrió y le dio un beso, como muestra del apoyo - _¿Por qué tenías miedo?_

_-Porque… pensaba que, si tú te enterabas, lo mala madre que era, ibas a quitarme a mis bebés – _Edward le sonrió con tristeza, él nunca haría eso, él sabía que las madres tienen conexiones especiales con sus hijos y que ellos serían los primeros en sufrir en ausencia de esta, es más, él había vivido con eso y se prometió no hacer ni una amenaza a la madre de sus hijos, así ellos estén peleados de por vida.

-_Bueno, ahora, tú sabes que nada de eso va a pasar. Vamos a dormir, estas cansada y mañana a primera hora empezaremos la búsqueda de esa pequeña. – _besó la frente de su mujer y la acomodó en su pecho, ni hizo el intento de ponerla en la cama, la dejó sobre su torso y comenzó a tararearle una canción de nana para que se relaje y duerma tranquila.

-_¿Edward? –_ el hizo un sonido con su garganta para que continuara – _aun no me has dicho si me perdonas – _susurró Bella con voz entrecortada.

-_¿Cómo te voy a perdonar? – _Edward suspiró profundamente, mientras sentía los fuertes hipidos que emitía su mujer – _no hay nada que perdonar, mi amor. Fue contra tu voluntad ¿Verdad? Fue un rapto ¿verdad? – _Bella asintió, él le careció sus cabellos, no encontraba la forma de hacerla sentir mejor, lo único que sabía es que él iba a ayudar a encontrar a esa niña, no quería seguir presenciando como la tristeza se apoderaba del cuerpo de su esposa, como ella poco a poco se iba apagando, ni él, ni su hijo se merecían eso, peor su esposa.

Al poco tiempo, sentía como el cuerpo que tenía encima de él, iba relajándose, pero él no podía dormir, quería que amanezca y comenzar a darle esperanzas a su esposa, quería ver ese vacío de que ella sentía, lleno. Paso toda la noche, acariciando sus cabellos y besándola donde podía, abrazándola y pegándola más a su cuerpo, tenía la necesidad de poder transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad a ella.

Recordó el día que la conoció, el día que su padre estaba internado en un hospital de Arizona, como aquellos ojos chocolates tristes y vacíos le llamaron la atención. Como aquella muchachilla miraba a la nada en la cafetería con un café en la mano prácticamente heleado. Veía como sus ojos poco a poco iban aguándose y sus lágrimas caían sin cesar.

Cuando el padre de Edward fue dado de alta, él con tristeza y de manera silenciosa se despidió de ella, pensando que nunca más la iba a ver, él en el silencio le hacía compañía, siempre buscaba un asiento próximo, una mesa cercana y estaba pendiente de que ella este bien, siempre le pedía a las enfermeras mantas para ella, un lugar donde pueda descansar e incluso intento averiguar por qué ella estaba en aquel hospital, pero las normas de este no lo permitieron.

Luego después de unos dos meses, él iba saliendo de la escuela de economía de la universidad donde impartía clases y en el parqueadero la vio, vio a aquella niña de ojos tristes sonreír o hacer un amago de sonrisa. Dio gracias al cielo por haber dejado su auto al lado del de ella o se supone que era de ella porque lo tenía abierto y mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien, guardaba unos libros. Esperó que cuelgue la llamada y desde la distancia que estaba, le quitó los seguros, haciéndola saltar del susto. Él se acercó, le pidió disculpas y la invito a tomar algo "porque hacía mucho calor". Amó el sonrojo de sus mejillas, le daban ese toque tímido y a la vez sensual.

Pasaron 10 meses saliendo cuando Edward le pidió matrimonio, la verdad era que tenía que regresar a New York y no quería hacerlo sin ella, él pensó que le iba a costar y cuál fue su sorpresa que tenía a una Isabella abrazada a él, llorando y repitiendo la palabra _Sí._

Él tenía una semana para ir a New York y le explicó a Bella que ella tendría que irse a vivir con él, que él le conseguiría una bacante en cualquier universidad que desee.

Ni Edward, ni Bella eran de tomar decisiones apresuradas pero esta vez ella dejó que el instinto de _joven rebelde _se apoderara de ella y le propuso que se casen lo antes posible. Edward por medio de un amigo juez de su padre hizo acelerar los trámites y a la semana ellos eran marido y mujer. Se fueron de luna de miel a una isla del caribe, donde pasaron amándose una semana, regresaron a New York, se hospedaron en uno de los hoteles de Edward, no tenían apuro de adquirir una casa pero al mes se enteraron que Bella estaba embarazada y emprendieron el camino de conseguir un hogar para su familia.

A pesar de todo lo que él hacia par hacerla sentir feliz, siempre veía ese toque de tristeza en ella, ahora, sabia el motivo e iba apoyarla más de lo necesario para que tengan noticias de su hija, porque él la sentía así, su hija. Iba a hacerlos felices y su pequeño Joseph iba a tener una hermanita, alguien con quien jugar.

Edward no era una persona devota de Dios, pero en ese momento exclamó una plegaria para que Mía, su pequeña, Mía regrese a ellos, a su hogar donde ellos la necesitaban. Se acordó de las últimas palabras de su madre antes que se lo lleven lejos de ella: _"Cariño, donde sea que tu estés. Así estés en la China y sin nada de comunicación, háblale a aquel ser de arriba llamado Dios, que él va a ayudarte, él sabe cuándo las personas piden con devoción pero no solo una vez, sino siempre. No es necesario tener una religión para que él te escuche, él escucha a los corazones buenos, él lo sabe. Él te comunicará conmigo y en la noche las estrellas serán mis ojos, velaran tus sueños y te mandaran besos."_

Miró por la ventana de su habitación y el cielo estaba estrellado, se acordó de su madre y todo lo que el sufrió sin ella, pensó en la hijita de Bella e hizo una promesa, esas que no es necesario sellarlas con palabras, sino con el corazón.

-_Te encontraremos, pequeña. Lo prometo – _susurró y una lágrima solitaria escapo de sus ojos, sellando con el corazón la promesa que le hizo a la pequeña, que de seguro extraña a su madre.

*.*.*.*

¡Hola! Snif, snif, snif… estoy llorando, este capítulo es triste y a la vez emocionante. Soy de las que creen en esta clase de amor: incondicional y devoto. Pienso que una pareja para formar su hogar debe tener amor puro. Las palabras de la mamá de Edward fueron palabras de mi madre, cuando la economía horrible de mi país – en ese tiempo – y la enfermedad de mi hermano, hicieron que ella emigre a España.

Ahora los dejo, besos y nos leemos en 2 días para seguir enterándonos de esta historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Dejan sus reviews?

¡Yo quiero un Edward así! *suspira*

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	3. Chapter 3

Strong Support

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo 3

_Miró por la ventana de su habitación y el cielo estaba estrellado, se acordó de su madre y todo lo que el sufrió sin ella, pensó en la hijita de Bella e hizo una promesa, esas que no es necesario sellarlas con palabras, sino con el corazón._

_-Te encontraremos, pequeña. Lo prometo – susurró y una lágrima solitaria escapo de sus ojos, sellando con el corazón la promesa que le hizo a la pequeña, que de seguro extraña a su madre._

Edward no pudo dormir en toda la noche pero se alegró de que su esposa no tenga pesadillas, ni se levante llorando, como lo hacía siempre.

La luz que entraba por la ventana fastidiaba, le daba en toda la cara, Bella comenzó a gruñir y a darse vueltas para encontrar la posición adecuada para seguir durmiendo, los ojos le pesaban y sentía su cuerpo agarrotado pero en el fondo de su ser sentía alivio.

Ella se sentía aliviada de poder compartir dicho sentimiento con alguien y que ese alguien sea la persona la cual ella ama y que ahora es prácticamente su única familia, él y su hijo eran su tesoro más preciado, aunque igual se sienta apenada por la falta de su bebe que no resistió, ella sabe que es un angelito cuidando de sus hermanos y de ellos.

Escuchó una risa seguida de un balbuceo que venía de la misma habitación, luego sintió como la cama se hundía a su izquierda y como trazaban una línea imaginaria recta a lo largo de su columna vertebral, un escalofríos de los _buenos _se apoderó de ella, inmediatamente, reconociendo al dueño de esa caricia, una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, habituándose a la luz. A su lado estaban su esposo e hijo, el primero mirándola con adoración y su sonrisa habitual capaz de opacar al mismísimo astro rey, el sol y el ultimo tratando de coger sus piecitos para llevárselos a la boca. Besó el tope de la cabeza del pequeño Joseph y se estiró para darle a su marido un beso en sus labios.

-_mmm… - _ronroneó en sus labios – _amo despertar así. Con mis dos hombres, a mi lado – _dijo con una voz adormilada.

Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, se asustó, ella nunca dormía hasta más allá de las 6 am que su hijo se levantaba a pedir leche y su esposo al trabajo.

_-¡Oh, Edward! Debiste levantarme y… - _Bella se fue levantando para comenzar a ordenar, era día martes y se había saltado las clases extras que estaba tomando en la universidad, Edward la tranquilizó con un beso.

-_No te preocupes, amor – _le sonrió – _te dejé dormir porque lo necesitabas. Aparte, voy a hacerte una proposición – _tomó su mano entre las suyas, jugando con la alianza que él le puso en su dedo el día que la convirtió en la señora Masen – _es hora que me tome unas vacaciones, llamé a Rosalie y ella va a llevar el mando de la empresa. Allí no me necesitan más que tú, ambos, necesitamos encontrar a _nuestra _hija – _A Bella se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar decir a Edward que Mía, también era su hija, se lanzó a sus brazos volviendo a llorar – _Ahora, señora Masen. Con Joe hemos preparado el desayuno y queremos que nos honre con su presencia._

Bella rio al escucharlo decir que su hijo había participado en la preparación - _¿Y qué fue lo que hizo el pequeño Joe? – _preguntó jugueteando, cogiendo a su hijo, que ahora le prestaba toda la atención a su madre.

-_Le hizo compañía a su padre. Conversamos mucho – _Edward cogió la manita pequeña del bebe y se la llevo a sus labios, besando los deditos regordetes - _¿verdad pequeño? – _el bebé comenzó a reír, a él le encantaba que su padre haga eso. _– Estábamos pensando en que si a la pequeña Mía le gustaban las princesas. Porque tenemos un cuarto desocupado, esperándola y lo podemos pintar de rosado, pintar en una pared un castillo, la cama en forma de carruaje y muchas calcomanías de todas las princesas existentes. Joe y yo, queremos que la nena hermosa, como su madre, tenga un lugar en esta familia y no hay nada mejor que celebrar ese hecho, que ir a comprar todo lo necesario para equipar ese fea y solitaria habitación… ¿Estás de acuerdo? – _Bella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Vamos a convertirnos en hadas madrinas y hacerle su propio castillo – _afirmó ella, llenándole la cara de besos a su esposo - _¡Dios! ¡Eres el mejor! ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – _Edward negó divertido, en realidad Bella aprovechaba cualquier momento del día para decirle y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, le mandaba mensajes durante las mañanas, le hacía cenas espectaculares, lo complacía en todo y le dio el regalo más hermoso demostrando su amor, su hijo, su pequeño Joseph - _¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! – _comenzó decirle repartiendo besos en toda la cara de su marido - _¡Gracias! – _y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Desayunaron entre risas, el ambiente había cambiado en su hogar. Bella estaba ansiosa que sean la hora de la cita para que llegara el detective que Edward había contratado para la búsqueda de su hija.

-_¿Sabes cómo me siento? – _le preguntó Edward a Bella mientras ella lavaba los platos del desayuno – _me siento… como cuando tú me diste la noticia que estabas embarazada, o sea, aun no la conozco y ya amo a esa bebe. Me siento identificado con ella – _Bella volteo a ver a su hombre, aquel ser maravilloso que se le había cruzado en su camino, feliz por tenerlo junto a ella, él, que la hacía pelear contra sus miedos, dándole una mano, batallando con ella.

-_A veces me pregunto ¿Qué bueno he hecho en este mundo para merecer, la familia que tengo? – _Edward dejó a su hijo en la sillita especial y se acercó a besar a su esposa, diciéndole que ella se merece eso y más. Bella reía y lloraba, ahora no tenía tristeza porque su esposo estaba con ella y la apoyaba en la búsqueda, aparte que ahora si tenía los medios para poder realizar su sueño, encontrar al angelito que su padre se lo arrebató de las manos.

-_¿Tendré que contarle todo al detective? –_ Edward asintió – _entonces, tú serás el primero en saber la historia – _respiró hondo – _siéntate conmigo, voy a contarte el por qué no quiero a mis padres conmigo – _él no podía decir palabra alguna, se sentó a su lado, agarró sus manos en medio de las de él y preparó su cerebro y sus oídos para ponerle toda la atención a su esposa y escucharla detenidamente _–Cuando tenía 6 años, mis padres se separaron. René, mi madre, me llevó a vivir con ella, luego de eso, lo único que vi en casa fueron hombres desfilando por las mañanas en calzoncillos, al comienzo no sabía porque estaban ellos allí pero luego con el paso de los años, me fui dando cuenta que eran amantes de mi madre, cuando tenía 15 años, su novio de 28 años fue a vivir con nosotras, él me trataba bien, nunca andaba indecente por la casa, me enseño a conducir, nos llevaba de viaje, era como un padre para mí._

_El día que cumplí 16 años él me fue a buscar al instituto, me trató diferente, ya no éramos padre e hija en un día especial, mas bien, parecía mi amigo, poco a poco comenzó a enamorarme, me llevaba chocolates, me daba detalles, que eran los que a mí me gustaba, hasta que pasado el mes de "seducción" me llevó a la fiesta de un amigo de él, en la fiesta habían más chicas de mi edad, más o menos, comenzamos a bailar y comenzó a besarme, yo…- _cogió aire para seguir hablando – _en ese momento pensaba que estaba enamorada de él, más bien, estaba confundida y se lo hice saber, él se aprovechó de eso y que era inexperta en el tema,me dijo que era amor, y que él también sentía lo mismo._

_En el baile comenzó a frotarse en mí, comenzó a besarme el cuello pero yo no sentía nada especial, como saben decir las chicas, solo confusión había en mi cabeza. Luego me llevó a la parte de arriba de la casa y me metió en un cuarto, comenzó a besarme y tocarme íntimamente, yo… yo no quería pero me convenció y terminamos acostándonos._

_Después en las madrugadas él dejaba a mamá dormida e iba a mi cuarto, y terminábamos desnudos. Pero yo nunca sentí esa pasión que siento por ti, nunca nos dijimos palabras de amor, solo teníamos sexo, él se vestía se iba donde mamá y yo me metía en la ducha. Nunca nos cuidamos y me enteré que estaba embarazada a los 4 meses, cuando mi jean no me cerraba, una amiga me metió esa duda en la cabeza e hice las pruebas que salieron positivo._

_Cuando mamá se enteró, me golpeó por no decirle de quien era mi hija, y cuando le dije que era de Phil, él novio, ella lo negó y él también. Me mandaron donde mi papa a vivir, a Seattle. Allí nació mi hija, mamá no quería que le diga a papá nada de Phil. Papá se avergonzaba de mí, decía que era una cualquiera, que no merecía tener a esa hija, trató de convencerme que la diera en adopción pero no accedí. _

_Regresé a Arizona, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, una amiga la cuidaba después de que salía de clases por las tardes y por las mañanas la dejaba en la guardería._

_Cuando tenía 2 meses y 14 días de edad, ella cogió un virus y estuvo 15 días en el hospital, papá me encontró y se hizo el bueno, ayudándome con el dinero de las medicinas porque yo no tenía seguridad social para cubrir los gastos._

_El día que le dieron el alta, papá me mando a comprar a la cafetería y el doctor había entrado con los documentos que había que firmar y como yo era menor de edad, él tuvo que firmar, regrese a la sala donde estaba mi hija y ya no estaba, la busqué por todo el hospital, miré las copias de seguridad y apareció mi papa llevándosela, desde ese día nunca más la he vuelto a ver… - _Bella terminó de contarle su historia a Edward, él no podía creer como aquel hombre había abusado de la inocencia de su mujer pero ahora ella no estaba sola, él estaba a su lado y haría todo lo posiblemente humano para encontrar a la niña, si era posible sacudiría el mundo y se llevaría a quien sea con él. Por fin le había encontrado algo productivo al dinero, la gente se mueve con el verde y él haría uso de todo lo que tenía, si era necesario.

_-La encontraremos y le daremos la familia que se merece – _le confirmó abrazándola – _me siento identificado con ella – _murmuro contra el pelo de su esposo – _y esta es una señal… también encontraré a mi madre._

Bella se sentía mal, porque Edward desde un comienzo había confiado en ella y le había contado su historia, cosa que nadie, solamente su media cuñada Rosalie conocía esa faceta del magistral _Edward Masen._

*.*.*.*

¡Hey!… lo sé, dije que actualizaría dentro de unos días… pero apenas tuve listo este capítulo, lo subí, pura tentación.

¿Por qué hacer esperar cuando está listo?

Espero que les guste… ya saben opiniones, críticas y demás cosas, las recibiré gustosa en un review.

¡Gracias por leer!

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	4. Chapter 4

Strong Support

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo 4

_-La encontraremos y le daremos la familia que se merece – le confirmó abrazándola – me siento identificado con ella – murmuro contra el pelo de su esposo – y esta es una señal… también encontraré a mi madre._

_Bella se sentía mal, porque Edward desde un comienzo había confiado en ella y le había contado su historia, cosa que nadie, solamente su media cuñada Rosalie conocía esa faceta del magistral Edward Masen._

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Estaban sentados en el sofá del living tratando de ver una película pero, la realidad era que ninguno prestaba atención a la pantalla.

Edward acariciaba el cabello bronce de su hijo que estaba dormido en su silla especial, mientras Bella estaba acostada en sus piernas, estaba acomodada de tal forma que desde su lugar se podía ver quien llegaba a la puerta de su hogar.

A Bella nunca le gusto el lujo, aunque creció con comodidades, ella prefería las cosas sencillas y hogareñas. Su casa de dos pisos, con 3 dormitorios y 2 baños en la segunda planta. Living, comedor, cocina y un baño en la primera planta. Cuando la vio se enamoró y fue la primera vez que no se fijó en la seguridad, la casa estaba ubicada en uno de los barrios más seguros de Manhattan.

Vieron un carro estacionarse al pie de su hogar, ambos saltaron de sus asientos, estaban ansiosos y contando cada jodido minuto que pasaba a paso de tortuga.

El timbre sonó y Edward se levantó a abrir la puerta. Allí había un hombre con aspecto juvenil, de adolecente, rubio, ni tan alto, ni tan bajo, de poderosos ojos azules, vestido con una polo roja, jeans azules y convers rojos, tenía puestas unas gafas de sol acentuando sus cabellos.

-Me imagino que usted es Edward Masen – dijo aquel hombre, Edward pensaba que esto era jugarreta su cuñado, incluso estaba planteando como tomar venganza de esa mala pasada, él solo asintió – Buenas tardes. Soy Alec Cipriano, detective privado – Edward estaba anonadado, con razón su cuñado le había dicho que las apariencias engañan y él pensando que solo eran las típicas bromas que hacia Royce. Le dio la mano y se hizo a un lado dándole permiso para que entrara en la casa.

Alec recorrió con la vista cada rincón de la casa, analizando la clase de personas con las que trabajaría, no le gustaba hacer negocios sucios, suficiente tenía con robar información de la base de datos de la policía.

Vio a Bella que estaba sirviendo limonada fresca, estaban comenzando el verano y eran días calurosos de sol interminable. Con una sonrisa calurosa, Bella le dio un vaso con el líquido, este agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, Edward lo invitó a tomar asiento, se sentó frente al detective y a lado de su esposa, cogiendo su mano y haciéndola descansar en su regazo juntos a las suyas.

Alec los estudió detenidamente, no se imaginaba que clase de negocio querían esas personas que parecían tener el alma noble. Royce no le había dicho de que iba el caso, solo que tendría buena paga y le tocaríahackear algunas páginasfederales para conseguir información – _Me gustaría que sepan que no me gustan los negocios torcidos – _les aclaró antes de que sea involucrado y no pueda Salir de ese enredo, incluso tenia algunas compañeros en mente para recomendar, ya que a ellos no les importaba nada, solo la gran cantidad de dinero que les entraría en sus bolsillos.

-_¡Oh! No se preocupe, detective – _contestó Bella, él se quedó maravillado de aquella voz, tan suave que parecía que le estuviera cantando – _solo queremos encontrar a mi hija – _Alec asintió.

-_¿Podría decirme los datos de la menor? – _preguntó con cautela, Bella comenzó a explicarle cosa por cosa, Alec no podía creer como unos padres le hicieron eso a su hija, él comenzó con lo rutinario: nombres, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de donde desapareció, edad que tenía, fachas, como estaba vestida, fotos, documentos del hospital, la denuncia que había presentado, etc., - _¿Tiene algún familiar en el extranjero?_

_-Sí, mi media hermana. Se llama Alice Swan y vive en Londres hace casi 14 años – _Edward había estado callado y sosteniendo la mano de su esposa dándole apoyo, se quedó estupefacto, no sabía nada de la familia de ella. Alec asintió.

_-¿Se acuerda de domo era la relación de ella con Charlie Swan? – _preguntó Alec, anotando todos los datos en una libreta

-_Papá la mandó a vivir allá, cuando recibió una beca, con el tiempo supe que mamá no la quería viviendo con nosotros, porque era la "bastarda" – _terminó susurrando Bella, apenas se acordaba de ese día y de su hermana.

-¿_Mi amor, tu papá tiene alguna propiedad en otro país? – _preguntó Edward, le habían dicho que Alec investigaba casos hasta fuera del país y que por eso hacia trabajos especiales, porque era el mejor en su clase.

Bella negó, no sabía nada de su padre, él era un hombre de negocios pero dudaba mucho que el pequeño paradero turístico que tenía cerca de _La PushNatureReserve, _le diera para tanto. Pasaron casi tres horas dándole información de cada una de las personas próximas a ella, sus padres y Phil. - _¿Puedo usar su mesa? Tengo un amigo que me debe un favor y trabaja en inmigración de Arizona – _Alec sacó su sofisticada laptop, comenzó a teclear unas cosas, luego en su celular comenzó a hacer unas llamadas, al cabo de una hora de arduo trabajo por parte de él y muchos mareos por parte de Edward y Bella, obtuvo resultados.

-_Bueno según este informe, Charlie Swan salió del país el día 29 de septiembre del 2009 a las 5 pm., junto a su hija Mía Swan de tres meses de edad, destino: Londres/Inglaterra, regreso el 1ero de agosto pero, no con la niña, fue arrestado, luego salió por falta de pruebas, falleció el 12 de diciembre del 2010. René Dwyer, no ha salido del país, vive en Jacksonville/Florida con su esposo el señor Phillip Dwyer. No tienen hijos pero tiene a su cargo dos hermanas de tres y cinco años, hijas de la mejor amiga de ella, Angela Webber, quien falleció el 9 de octubre del 2009. Su hermana Alice, está casada con un arquitecto británico, Jasper Hale, viven en Cambridge y tienen una hija adoptada de… dos años – _terminó Alec, hablando en susurros.

Bella se quedó paralizada, esa pequeña podría ser su hija. ¡Era su hija! Su padre se la dio a ella, ahora lo único que tenían que hacer, es ir a buscarla, quería salir corriendo en ese momento al aeropuerto e ir a enfrentar al mundo, con tal de tener a su hija, su pequeña Mía en sus brazos. Edward la abrazó fuerte, dándole todo el apoyo, si tendrían que viajar ese mismo día, lo harían. Ellos tendrían a su bebe, junto con su familia.

Un rayo de esperanza cubrió esa tarde el hogar de la familia Masen.

-_Señora tiene que tener en cuenta que puede o no puede ser su hija – _dijo Alec, cortando ese rayito que comenzaba a colarse.

*.*.*.*

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con una nueva actualización.

¡Estoy feliz!

Me alegro mucho que les esté gustando el fic. Gracias a cada uno de sus reviews.

¡Wooow! ¡No lo puedo creer!

¡Gracias, mil gracias!

Sé que algunos dirán, que apenas son unos 12, pero para mí eso significa muchísimo, soynueva en esto y me emociona cada alerta que llega a mi correo.

Ya he mencionado a la pequeña Mía… ¿Cuál creen que es?

Nos leemos en el 5to capitulo, donde se aclara la otra incógnita: _el pasado de Edward Masen._

Ya saben opiniones, críticas y demás cosas, las recibiré gustosa en un review.

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	5. Chapter 5

Strong Support

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo 5

_Un rayo de esperanza cubrió esa tarde el hogar de la familia Masen._

_-Señora tiene que tener en cuenta que puede o no puede ser su hija – dijo Alec, cortando ese rayito que comenzaba a colarse._

Antes que alguno abra la boca para decir algo el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar, Bella se zafó de los brazos de Edward y corrió a contestar, por lo general eran llamados de la oficina de su esposo, cuando él no iba a trabajar, pasaba liderando la empresa desde la casa.

-_¿Hola? – _contestó solo se escuchaba el sonido de una respiración al otro lado de la línea - _¿Hola? – _Nada que hablaban, ella no estaba con el tiempo para perderlo – _mire, ahora no tengo tiempo para sus…_

_-¿Tu… tu eres Isabella? – _Bella se quedó fría de la impresión, nunca había escuchado esa voz pero podría jurar que se le hacía conocida - _¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Creo que me equivoqué gra…_

_-¡No! Digo... claro que soy Isabella ¿Quién es usted? – _la persona del otro lado se sintió aliviada, había marcado muchas veces y como las manos le temblaban, marcaba mal y le decían que estaba equivocado.

Edward miraba cada una de las expresiones de Bella, primero fue incertidumbre, paso a sorpresa y por ultimo felicidad. Nunca la había visto hablar por teléfono así, ella no tenía muchos amigos y no se llevaba bien con Rosalie, su amiga Jessica casi no llamaba porque le salían costosas las llamadas desde Arizona a New York por eso Bella era la que le regresaba la llamada. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, busco un butacón para sentarse y seguir hablando por teléfono, lo poco que había podido escuchar era que estaba hablando de lo grande y despierto que estaba su bebé, eso le sorprendió mucho, ella a ningún desconocido o persona allegada le hablaba de su hijo, ni lo mencionaba.

-_¿Edward? – _Llamó Alec, ellos le habían pedido que los llame por sus nombres – _Bella está muy emocionada, quiero que tengan en cuenta que puede o no puede ser la niña que buscan – _Edward asintió, a él eso también le preocupaba, su esposa se había emocionado mucho y tenía un brillo que jamás le había visto.

-_También me preocupa eso, Alec – _dijo Edward, el veía como Isabella seguía hablando y riendo, era como si hablara con alguien que conociera toda la vida – _yo me encargaré de hablar con ella. No te preocupes. Tengo que viajar en tres días a Inglaterra, asuntos del trabajo y pienso llevarme a Bella conmigo, me gustaría que te adelantes e investigues más a fondo a su hermana, su familia, todo. Quiero que averigües los orígenes de la niña, algún hueco tiene que haber para descubrir si es o no la hija de mi esposa._

_-Está bien, eso es todo. Me despido, trataré de conseguir pasaje para hoy – _le dio la mano a Edward, le hizo de la mano a Bella, quien con una sonrisa en sus labios le regreso la despedida de la misma forma.

Edward se sentó en el sofá prendió el tv, sentó a su pequeño en sus brazos y lo comenzó a arrullar, con curiosidad miraba a Bella, quien en ese momento se chocó con su mirada y le sonrió, haciéndolo sonreír, quien fuera que este al otro lado de esa llamada, merecía un premio por hacerla reír de esa manera, eso aumentó su incertidumbre.

¿Y si era algún exnovio? No, porque ella le había contado que nunca había salido con un chico del instituto.

¿Algún compañero de la universidad? No, porque sus compañeros saben que es casada, es más, más de una ocasión él se encargó de que lo sepan, llevándola a la universidad y dándole un beso _muy largo_ de despedida, el anillo que ella nunca se lo quitaba y que tenía grabado _para mi esposa Isabella Masen_, los periódicos, cuando ella ha tenido que acompañarlo a alguna reunión de negocios y los han fotografiado.

¿Algún hombre?

Lo que él no sabía que ella si estaba riendo por un hombre, por su hombre, su marido, su esposo. Gracias a la otra persona que estaba hablando y contándole cosas de la infancia de Edward.

-_Te aseguro que Edward se va a poner contento – _dijo Bella, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de Edward, ella le sonrió – _¿te lo paso?... ¡oh, no! De todas maneras tengo que llevar a Joseph a dormir, cuídate y espero verte pronto. Saludos – _le extendió el teléfono a su esposo – _para ti. Dame a ese hombrecito, habla tranquilo – _sonrió, cogió a su bebé y subió las escaleras.

Edward se quedó viendo hasta lo último la espalda de su esposa, bajando hasta sus glúteos, ella sabiendo el escaneo por el que estaba siendo sometida de una manera coqueta comenzó a moverse, haciendo que su esposo suelte una sonora carcajada - _¡Esta noche me las pagas, Isabella Marie Masen! – _le gritó.

-_¿Hola? – _la otra voz del teléfono lo sacó en el trance que su esposa lo había dejado, se quedó congelado, hace muchísimo tiempo que no había escuchado esa voz, la última vez que lo hizo él era un pequeño de 12 años…

**Flashback On**

-¿Edward? – lo llamó su madre – abre la puerta que tengo las manos ocupadas, primero pregunta quien es – el pequeño Edward, bajo las escaleras que daban a su habitación, su madre le había permitido usar el ático como sala de música, amaba la nueva casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, allí no habían empleados, ni personas que no formen parte de su familia, solo su mamá y él. Ya no vivía con su padre, él nunca le permitía tocar la guitarra o el piano, le decía que hacia ruidos, nunca lo alagó por sus calificaciones, aunque no le importaba para eso tenía a su madre y el día que ella legó y le dijo que recoja ropa en una maleta, que se iban a vivir a otro lado él, era el niño más feliz sobre la tierra. No le importó cambiar de barrio, de ciudad, de estado, ni sus amigos de la escuela, ni la escuela, nada.

Cuando fue a una escuela en Alaska, donde se había mudado con su mamá, el sintió la libertad, no era una escuela privada como la que él iba en New York, era publica, donde no habían niños fofos, ni que se midan según la fortuna ¡Era una escuela de verdad!

Miró por la ventana y vio a algunos carros policiacos, el carro de su padre, comenzaron a tocar más fuerte la puerta, Edward no quería abrir.

-¿Edward? Abre la puerta, cariño – el niño asustado negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? – Su madre se acercó a la puerta y vio lo mismo que había visto su hijo – anda al ático y no salgas hasta que yo te avise ¿está bien? – él asintió, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, le dio un beso y salió corriendo. Después de eso todo fue muy rápido, se escucharon gritos de parte de sus padres, un agente abrió la puerta del lugar donde estaba, dio aviso, su padre entró, lo cogió a la fuerza y se lo llevaron. Nunca más volvió a ver a su madre y odió a su padre de manera permanente.

**Flashback Off**

Edward siempre se recriminó de portarse de manera cobarde ese día, huyó sin defender a su madre. Dejó que su padre arrasara con su vida y no le permitiera buscarla.

-_¿Madre? ¡Oh, madre! No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho… ¡Que alegría escuchar tu voz! – _en ese momento sintió una emoción grande en su pecho. Después de tantos años escuchar la voz de su madre – _perdóname, perdóname… debí defenderte, debí luchar para quedarme contigo, mami – _a Esme se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar la voz de su pequeño.

-_No tengo nada que perdonarte, corazón. Estoy feliz de escucharte, llamaba para invitarte, mi hijastro se casa la próxima semana y mandó una invitación, ese grandote te extraña ¿te acuerdas de Emmett? – _como no acordarse de Emmett, él fue el primer amigo que tuvo en la escuela de Alaska, siempre jugaban, pasaba en su casa hasta que su padre el Dr. Carlisle Culle lo recogía, muchas veces cenaron juntos y parecían una familia, pensaba en Emmett como su hermano. Ahora prácticamente lo era, según las propias palabras de su madre.

-_¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡Mi único amigo! Estaré allí, quiero verte ¿Dónde vives? – _se limpió las lágrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos, alzo la mirada y encontró la de Isabella, que también estaba llorando.

-_Tienes una familia hermosa, estoy viviendo en Londres, ya le di a Bella la dirección y teléfonos. Es una gran chica, me acaban de llegar fotos de ustedes, mi nieto se parece mucho a ti, es hermoso – _bella llegó a su lado, se sentó y lo abrazó. Entendía el sufrimiento de Esme, a ella también le arrebataron a su hija, prácticamente de sus brazos.

-_Sí, mami. En estos días estamos viajando a Londres, de todas maneras tenía que ir a cerrar un negocio. Te mando un e-mail con los datos del hotel donde nos quedaremos - _Edward aun creía que estaba soñando, su madre después de tantos años y la vería esa misma semana.

-_Nada de hoteles, jovencito. En mi casa hay muchas habitaciones, Emmett hizo que una sea solo tuya… tienes que ver lo feliz que esta, así como yo. Te dejo, aquí está amaneciendo y ya mismo llega Carlisle de su guardia. Besos y niño, saludos a tu familia hermosa. - _Dicho esto Esme colgó.

Esta vez había lágrimas en los ojos de ambos, lágrimas de felicidad.

Por el otro lado Esme al fin se sentía feliz, su hijo, su pequeño Eddie había regresado a su vida, agrandando su familia con el bebe e Isabella. Al principio tenía miedo que Edward tenga represalias contra ella, pues después de tanto tiempo al fin lo había encontrado. Su hijo podía ser una figura pública pero era muy difícil acceder a él pero al hablar con Bella le confirmo que aquel niño seguía siendo el de siempre, con un corazón grande y amoroso.

*.*.*.*

¡Sorpresa!

¡Segunda actualización del día!

¿Qué les pareció? Me gusta mucho el corazón de mi Edward, a pesar de todo lo sufrido con el alejamiento de su madre, él la sigue amando, puedo jurar que más que antes.

Le dedico este capítulo a **Liz Pattstew**, quien es mi compañera de vuelo y no dudó un segundo en leerme, también porque nosotras vamos a ser las que van a desnudar a Rob y Kris! Jaja…

¡Gracias, nena!

¿Algún comentario? Ya saben opiniones, críticas y demás cosas, las recibiré gustosa en un review.

¡Cierto! Pueden seguirme a mi cuenta de twitter /mellutz por ahora usare mi personal, les avisaré, si alguien desea, la cuenta para mis fics, porque abran días que no pueda actualizar a causa de mi trabajo y allí posteare :)  
Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	6. Chapter 6

Strong Support

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

*.*.*.*

Capítulo 6

_Por el otro lado Esme al fin se sentía feliz, su hijo, su pequeño Eddie había regresado a su vida, agrandando su familia con el bebe e Isabella. Al principio tenía miedo que Edward tenga represalias contra ella, pues después de tanto tiempo al fin lo había encontrado. Su hijo podía ser una figura pública pero era muy difícil acceder a él pero al hablar con Bella le confirmo que aquel niño seguía siendo el de siempre, con un corazón grande y amoroso._

_-Señor Masen – _Bella se arrastró hasta el regazo de su esposo - _¿está feliz?_

_-Muy, muy feliz, señora Masen – _comenzó a besar sus labios, mientras las manos se le colaban debajo del pijama de Bella.

-_mmmm... la señora Masen quiere castigo – _con una sonrisa inocente, Bella comenzó a moverse causando fricción en sus sexos – _comida… - _beso –_ hambre… - _beso – _debemos comer – _murmuró.

_-No… prometiste que pagaría – _le hizo un puchero, haciendo que su labio sobresaliera y Edward no soporte y le ataque la boca – _aparte que yo tengo hambre de otra cosa. Hazme el amor, Edward_

Edward no pudo soportar escuchar las suplicas de su mujer, la llevo en brazos hasta el dormito de ambos, la recostó sobre la cama y poco a poco fue sacándole la ropa o mejor dicho la poca pijama que tenía puesta, ya que no llevaba interior.

-_¡Traviesa! – _Bella se movió de una manera picara y comenzó a sacarle los pantalones de deportes, luego la camiseta y ayudándose de los pies le quitó el bóxer – _Hey, tranquila. Estas desesperada, parece que me vas a violar – _bromeo Edward, ella lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, mordiéndose el labio y poniéndose colorada.

Se olvidaron de la comida, solo se dedicaron a amarse mutuamente.

Por la madrugada los estómagos de ambos rugían, se morían de hambre, después de haber tenido semejante maratón de sexo. Bella se levantó, se puso la camiseta de Edward que estaba tirada en algún rincón de la habitación, bajo las escaleras prendiendo las luces, entró a la cocina, busco en la nevera la lasagna que había sobrado de la noche anterior, la metió en el microondas, preparó dos vasos con leche, estaba viendo como daba vuelta la bandeja cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban, sonrió, sintiendo los músculos de Edward en su espalda, cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

_-Ladrona de camisetas – _le susurró Edward juguetonamente – _me va a dar gripa, dejas que ande desnudo por la casa._

_-¿Ladrona yo? – _Bella le siguió el juego - _¡Me encanta ver a mi marido desnudo!_

_-Bueno, voy a andar siempre desnudo hasta para ir al trabajo – _Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, volteó a ver esa sonrisa socarrona que tenía Edward, era tan celosa que no le gustaba ni imaginar que otra mujer vea lo que es suyo, porque Edward Anthony Masen era su propiedad.

-_¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Si no quieres quedar eunuco! – _Edward soltó una carcajada y la abrazó, amaba ver a su mujer enojada, según él hacía unas expresiones _malditamente sexys_.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

-¡_¿Hablaste con Edward?! – _Gritó Emmett al escuchar como su madre, postiza, había hablado con su mejor amigo y no se lo pasaron - _¡No te lo perdono, mami! – _Esme reía ante el puchero de su niño gigante, Emmett podía ser grande, tan grande que intimidara pero todas las personas de su alrededor sabían que no intimidaba ni a la mosca, era un niño en todo el significado de la palabra. Ella lo había criado desde los 12 años de edad y conocía a la perfección cada uno de sus gustos.

-_¡No grites, cariño! estoy a tu lado – _le dijo Esme bajando la voz – _Tiene una familia fantástica. Mira – _Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su jean y le enseñó, Emmett vio a su sobrino y a su cuñada y se alegró por su hermano. Él lo había extrañado mucho y estaba tan esperanzado de volverlo a ver antes de su matrimonio que había guardado su puesto de _padrino._

_-Mami, es hermoso. Mi hermanito regresa a nosotros – _estaba evitando llorar pero las lágrimas condenadas decidieron cobrar vida y salir por su propia cuenta. Se las limpio y siguieron viendo las fotos, para él Edward no había cambiado mucho, su cabello seguía rebelde, sus ojos verdes que hacían que las niñas en la escuela caigan a su lado, su nariz perfilada, lo único era que tenía facciones de hombres. Sonrió, iba a amar a su sobrino con su alma.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres, habían sido las 16 horas de vuelo más largas de sus vidas, incluida la del pequeño Joe, que pasó llorando y fastidioso a causa de del resfriado que había atacado su cuerpito.

Edward estaba ansioso iba a ver por fin a su madre después de tantos años, tenía planeado abrazarla y no soltarla. Bella solo reía de los pensamientos _locos y primitivos _de su esposo.

Caminaron a la sala de espera, miraban por todos lados a buscar una cara familiar – _¿Seguro qué les diste bien la hora, Edward? – _Edward había hablado con su mamá a diario, a Esme le había sorprendido la primera llamada cuando le escuchó la voz, estaba segura que no hablarían hasta que lleguen a Londres. La segunda llamada que había recibido, Emmett estaba en casa, prácticamente este había hecho una fiesta, aun no le decían que él era el padrino, quería que fuera sorpresa.

–_Sip… ¡mira! Allí esta mamá – _Bella cogió la mano de su marido y la jaló para que caminara con ella. Edward estaba estático no sabía si reír o llorar, a sus ojos, su madre no había cambiado nada, estaba tal y como la recordaba. Ella lo miraba con ojos de adoración, desde hace tanto tiempo que solo los periódicos le dan informaciones de él.

–_Hijo… – _No dejó a su madre terminar de hablar, se le abalanzó y la abrazo como se lo había prometido por teléfono, las lágrimas caían en ambos, felicidad se respiraba en ese ambiente – _he soñado con esto, hace muchísimo tiempo – _le dijo Esme contra el pecho de Edward, él no la soltaba y no pensaba hacerlo, mucho había pasado para llegar a ese punto.

–_Yo también, mami. Cada noche he imaginado abrazarte y nunca más dejarte ir – _parecía un niño pequeño. Bella lloraba e imaginaba su encuentro con la pequeña.

– _¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! Nosotros también queremos abrazos – _protesto Emmett haciendo que todos suelten carcajadas _– ¡Ven aquí, hermano!_ – Edward soltó a su mamá para recibir el fuerte abrazo de su mejor amigo, estaban muy emocionados, todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Se saludaron, bromearon, Esme cogió en brazos al su nieto. Los hombres subieron las maletas a los carros, en el Mercedes Benz de Carlisle habían equipado un asiento para bebés, color azul.

Llegaron a la casa, era un lugar acogedor, tal y como le gustaba a Esme, Edward no se sorprendió, su madre siempre había sido mujer de casa, tenía buen gusto para la decoración. Emmett los guio a la habitación de Edward, allí habían incluido una cuna de bebé en tonos celestes, tenía una cama matrimonial King Size.

– _Mamá cambió la cama para que tengan una mejor estadía –_ Emmett les movió las cejas de manera sugestiva, Bella se puso roja de la vergüenza – _Cuñada tienen un hijo, imagino que tienen actividad sexual – _Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, la verdad, ellos son _muy _activos y su mujer en la cama no se comportaba para nada desinhibida – _Los dejo, disfruten de la cama_ – se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salió del lugar con una sonrisa grandota en sus labios.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Edward había recibido una llamada de Alec, no quería que su esposa se entere de las investigaciones, disimuladamente le pidió a Emmett que lo acerque a un lugar. Odiaba mentirle a Bella pero lo tenía que hacer, salieron de la casa con pretexto de finiquitar todo trabajo y así poder dedicarse a sus vacaciones por completo.

Se habían citado en un café cerca, era un lugar tradicional de Londres, como estaban en verano las mesas estaban en la parte de afuera pero, aun así, decidieron entrar. Emmett estaba callado, incluso se ofreció a regresar después, Edward no lo dejó, Bella no quería seguir ocultando de su hija, así que le hizo una explicación rápida de lo que andaban.

–_Alec, dime buenas noticias – _le dijo Edward apenas lo vio parado, tenía esperanzas de llegar a su mujer con buenas noticias.

–_He estado averiguando, en este papel esta todo lo relacionado con Alice Hale – _le tendió un papel doblado, Edward lo cogió y leyó cada dato – _no creo que sea la niña – _le dijo dando su resultado.

–_Gracias, de todas maneras el sábado nos pasaremos por la casa de mi cuñada – _dicho esto se despidieron y salieron del café.

Edward estaba amargado, Emmett le hacía conversaciones pero su cabeza estaba a unos kilómetros de allí.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

En los siguientes días Alec se encargó de enviarles fotos de la familia de la hermana de Bella, estaban desesperanzados, esa niña no era su hija. La hija de Alice era de piel trigueña y según los informes que recibieron, ellos habían hecho la adopción en África.

Esa semana pasaron conociéndose, a ellos les gustaba mucho Londres, sobre todo a Bella que era la primera vez que estaba en aquella ciudad, recorrieron todos los sitios turísticos. Muchas veces Edward tuvo que escaparse de su familia por los negocios que se estaban cerrando allí de su empresa, él había visto un hotel que lo estaban vendiendo y quería adquirirlo, así que mientras Bella estaba siendo entretenida por su suegra en la cocina, él estaba cerrando compras, aparte del hotel había comprado una pequeña casa a las afuera de Londres, por lo visto iban a estar en la ciudad muy seguido.

Edward y Bella hacían sonar el timbre de la casa de Alice, tenían casi media hora allí, frente a la puerta esperando que alguien salga de la casa – _Creo que no hay nadie – _dijo Bella. Cuando habían pasado el letrero de _Bienvenidos a Cambridge _los nervios se apoderaron de ella, Edward al darse cuenta, con la mano desocupada cogió la de ella y desde ahí no la había soltado.

–_Vámonos, regresaremos en la noche – _le dijo Edward tirando de su mano, Bella asintió, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Llegaron al auto y Edward no soporto ver a su mujer así, la abrazó fuerte dándole ánimos, un carro negro se parqueo detrás de ellos, se bajó una chica bajita, de cabellos negros, largos hasta los hombros, vistiendo un short blanco que mostraba sus pequeñas piernas pero bien formadas, un top negro, unos zapatos de diseñador altos y gafas. La mujer se acercó a ellos - _¿Disculpe, busca a mi esposo? – _preguntó con precaución.

–_No, te buscamos a ti, Alice –_ ella no había visto a la mujer que estaba dentro, a pesar de tener muchos años sin verla, ella se acordaba de su hermanita pequeña, la reconoció, sonrió.

– _¿Bella? –_ Se acercó más – _¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es mi hermanita! – _Gritó Alice, hace poco había estado preguntándose acerca de la vida de Bella – _¡Vamos, entren a casa! Voy a sacar a mi hija que se quedó en el carro – _Bella, se tensó, posiblemente esa sería su hija. Ellos caminaron al portal de la casa, esperaron que Alice saque a su hija. Cuando la vieron la desilusión llego a sus corazones, aquella niña no era Mía, esa niña era de piel trigueña.

–_Ashley, saluda a tía Bella – _la pequeña se acercó, Bella le sonrió, la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

–_Saluda al tío Edward, pequeña –_ Edward cogió a la niña y le dio un beso, haciendo que se sonroje –_Alice, no te he presentado, él es mi esposo Edward y este es mi hijo Joseph – _Señaló al niño que estaba dormido en el asiento especial del carro –_Edward, ella es mi hermana Alice._

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes y la explicación de Alice que su esposo estaba de viaje por Italia, pasaron a la casa, donde se quedaron casi una semana, gracias a insistencia de Alice, esa persona diminuta, tenía el poder del convencimiento y la persuasión. Su sobrina era una belleza de niña, la ayudó mucho con Joe, le daba el biberón, ayudaba a cambiarlo de pañal o le cantaba canciones parra arrullar al bebé o entretenerlo. Jasper, su cuñado era otra cosa, llegó al día siguiente, parecía un ser huraño, aunque Alice muchas veces dijo que era normal en él, cuando no conocía a las personas, casi ni se lo sentía en casa pero se llevaba muy bien con Edward, se ofreció a darle una mano en la remodelación de la casa que había comprado en Londres.

Pasaron los días y tenían que regresar a New York, Alice les prometió ir a visitarlos y se quedó con su corazón triste, por su hermana, quien ya había sufrido demasiado pero, algo, una intuición, le decía que la pequeña estaba cerca y que iba a aparecer. Ella nunca se equivocaba y su esposo siempre le decía pequeña bruja.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Edward seguía viendo a Bella cabizbaja, así que se le ocurrió la idea de ir a Arizona e investigar por su propia cuenta. Alec los había llamado informando que viajaría a allí porque tenía una leve corazonada.

Para Bella regresar al lugar donde empezó todo su calvario, era revivir todo lo que sufrió. Estaba feliz porque vería a su mejor amiga y que le tendió la mano, Jessica Stanley.

Iban a quedarse en el departamento de soltero donde muchas veces se quedó a dormir con Edward y donde paso su última semana de soltera.

Había pasado una semana y Bella estaba aburrida de ver televisión, nada bueno estaban transmitiendo, apagó el tv y se asomó, en frente había un parque y muchos niños jugando en el, volteó a ver a su bebe que estaba acostadito en el corral que tenían en el living. Decidió ir al parque, necesitaba recibir un poco de aire fresco, muchas veces sentía que se ahogaba de la desesperación, llevaban más de un mes buscando a su hija y todas las pistas que recibían eran falsas.

A veces creía que Alec no era el excelente investigador privado que les habían recomendado, siempre daba con las pistas falsas.

Puso a su hijo en el coche, cogió su celular, las llaves de la casa y salieron. Esperaron el ascensor, bajaron, salieron del edificio y cruzaron la calle. Bella se quedó en una banca cerca de donde jugaban dos niñas, la más chiquita tendría la edad de su Mía.

La niña quedó mirando a Bella y le sonrió, camino hasta donde estaba ella.

– _¡Oap! ¿Bebé tuio?_ – Bella asintió con una sonrisa, la niña tenía unos ojos muy expresivos color miel, cabellos castaños que con los rayos del sol, reflejaban algo de caoba. La niña cogió la manita de Joe y comenzó a jugar con él – _io quelo hemanito peo Lené diche que nop_ – Le dijo de manera inocente – _¿Nome tuio?_

–_Bella – _le susurro_ - ¿El tuyo?_

–_¡Mía! Vámonos, René se va a enojar – _la niña más grande se acercó gritando. Bella se quedó congelada ¿Mía? ¿René? Las coincidencias no pueden ser tantas.

Cuando reaccionó las niñas ya estaban lejos de ella, iban corriendo, intentó pararse para seguirlas pero no podía dejar al niño.

*.*.*.*

¡Hooooola! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Es la pequeña Mía?  
En el próximo capítulo nos enteraremos del paradero de la niña, de todas maneras ya sabrán quien la tiene… ¡Ups! Se me escapó un pequeño spoiler.  
¿Opiniones? Ya saben opiniones, críticas y demás cosas, las recibiré gustosa en un review.

Ayer les puse mal mi dirección del twitter, esta es la correcta /melikell.

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	7. Chapter 7

Strong Support

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes, contenido de violencia, si eres sensible abstenerse a leer. Aunque estoy haciendo lo humanamente posible para que no pase mucho, la mente es más fuerte.

*.*.*.*

– _¡Mía! Vámonos, René se va a enojar – la niña más grande se acercó gritando. Bella se quedó congelada ¿Mía? ¿René? Las coincidencias no pueden ser tantas._

_Cuando reaccionó las niñas ya estaban lejos de ella, iban corriendo, intentó pararse para seguirlas pero no podía dejar al niño._

Bella veía a las niñas como se iban alejando de ella, su corazón de madre le decía que, esa pequeña que estaba hablando con ella era su hija. Se recriminó por no hacerle caso a su instinto cuando la niña de sonrió y su corazón saltó de la emoción. Tantas veces había visto a niñas más o menos de la edad de su hija, que ahora no oscilaba en dejarse llevar por las emociones. Pero esto era distinto, en su interior algo le gritaba que esa bebe que estaba sonriéndole, hablándole y jugando con las manitas de su hijo, era su pequeña, su niña, su bebe, su Mía.

Tenía ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar, llorar por lo inútil que se sintió al no poder salir corriendo del lugar atrás de su hija. Cogió su celular que estaba en la pañalera y con las manos temblorosas marcó el número de su esposo.

Timbre…

Timbre…

Timbre…

Timbre…

–_Hola, al momento no puedo atenderte. Déjame tu nombre y número, regresaré la llamada. Y si eres la mujer de mi vida, mi amor, lo siento. Te llamo luego. Te amo – _muchas veces había reído por el mensaje de voz, diría que su marido es un romántico obsesionado, incluso le hubiera dejado un mensaje, burlándose de las debilidades que tiene con ella pero que así la enamoró y nada le podía hacer, ella también estaba loca por él. Este no era el caso, quería lanzar el celular hacerlo añicos, justo en ese momento donde más lo necesitaba, él no estaba disponible.

Seguía con la vista perdida por donde había desaparecido su hija. El celular comenzó a sonar, vio la pantalla _Edward, _no dudó un segundo en contestar, quizás si recorrieran el parque ellos, la encontrarían, ese lugar era grande, uno de las más grandes de Arizona, tenía la esperanza que aun la pequeña se encontrara allí.

–_Edward, ven. Te necesito, he visto a Mía pero no he podido retenerla porque salió corriendo y Joe está aquí, conmigo. Ven, Edward. Te necesito – _Edward se encontraba en los mismos trámites, ellos habían dado con el paradero de la niña y estaban tratando de obtener una orden para encarcelar a aquellos que hicieron sufrir a su mujer.

– _¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá, estaba estacionando el carro en el garaje – _Salió del carro, ni escuchó las protestas del guardia acerca que el carro estaba más estacionado y ocupada el andén siguiente. Corrió, seguía con el teléfono en la oreja y solo escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Bella, sintió pánico, ella estaba entrando en crisis – _Bella, tranquilízate y dime ¿Dónde estás? ¡Respira hondo! –_ Solo el sonido de una respiración fuerte –_ ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Trata de respirar, mi amor! ¡Por mí! ¡Por nuestros hijos, nena! – _Bella comenzó a hacer los ejercicios que Edward solía recomendarle cuando pasaba eso. En cambio Edward parecía que iba a entrar en trance – _¡Así es, mi niña! –_ La respiración bajó el ritmo, normalizándose – _¡Bien! Te amo, lo sabes ¿no? – _un leve _ujú_ salió de los labios de ella –_ Dime ¿Dónde estás?_

–_En el parque, frente al departamento – _Edward miró al parque y la buscó con la mirada, en el segundo escrutinio la encontró. Corrió cruzando la calle, no vio carros, ni escuchó bocinas, solo corrió y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo de rodillas abrazándola. Estuvo sosteniendo a Bella hasta que sintió que se relajaba, acaricio sus cabellos, limpió las lágrimas e hizo el intento de sonreírle, dándole ánimos.

– _¿Qué pasó? –_ Bella le relató cómo había visto a su hija, Edward sabía que era ella, tenía la foto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón que, en ese momento, parecía pesar una tonelada, estaba seguro que era la pequeña, era tal y cual como Bella describía a la niña, había visto en aquella foto, es más, viéndola bien, aquella niña tenía la misma expresión mortificada de Bella.

No quería ser el portador de malas noticias, el con Alec habían ido a la casa donde Vivian y que ahora estaba vacía, los vecinos habían hecho varias denuncias de maltrato hacia la niña más pequeña, que resulta ser su hija, aunque los documentos decían que ella era un año mayor, y en el hueco que habían encontrado resulta ser que los documentos del hospital donde supuestamente nació eran falsos. Aparte que usaban identificaciones falsas y ya habían dado con los nombres que están registrados, aun no sabían si las niñas también tenían identificaciones falsas porque Phill y René Dwyer estaban denunciados por secuestro, una menor de cinco años, ellos se habían aprovechado que la madre estaba fallecida y no le dieron aviso al padre, quien se encontraba de viaje.

– _¿Cómo sabes que es ella? Bella, pueden haber muchas niñas llamadas Mía – _Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza, era su hija de eso no tenía dudas.

–_Edward, lo sentí aquí. –_ Se llevó la mano a su corazón –_ Hubieras visto su sonrisa, yo voltee porque sentí algo extraño y me toque con sus ojos, esos ojos mieles. Creí que se iban a oscurecer, cuando nació, solo rogaba que se parezca a mí, a nadie más. De hecho, creo es así. Edward, podría cerrar los ojos y describirla – _él la miró detenidamente, pensando en si decirle o no. Solo optó por la media verdad, lo duro lo diría después.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Las dos pequeñas corrieron lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron. Caroline estaba asustado, ella sabía que si demoraban un poco más Phil iba a descargar su rabia en su pequeña hermana, Mía. Por ser muy pequeña no podía defenderla, lo único que hacia después de los golpes era abrazarla fuerte, preferiría mil veces que sean para ella, que era grande y no para su amiga que aún era un bebé.

Phil y René las vieron llegar agitadas de haber corrido tanto.

Phil no dudo un segundo en coger a Mía de sus brazos y sacudirla, la pequeña ya estaba acostumbrada a los maltratos pero ella era fuerte, lo era como era su madre, un día había escuchado a René decir que su mamá Isabella, era una chica muy fuerte y que a pesar de lo mal que ella se había portado, robándole el amor de su marido y teniendo lo que ella nunca pudo darle, un hijo, la vida le sonreía. Por eso ella siempre decía que era fuerte como su mama Isabella.

A sus dos cortos años, ella era una niña muy madura, Phil siempre se le burlaba diciéndole lengua mocha, no pronunciaba bien las palabras y tenía problemas con la _R_.

Las lágrimas salieron involuntariamente y tras ella los insultos de Phil, cuando todo terminaba con él y se iba René cogía una correa cerraba los ojos y la latigueaba, por cada golpe le repetía que ella estaba pagando lo _zorra _que fue su madre al acostarse con su marido y salir embarazada.

Mía muchas veces prefería las sacudidas que le daba el hombre, que secretamente ella sabía era su padre pero que muchas veces deseo que fuera otro.

Cuando René comenzaba su maltrato, ella cerraba los ojos y pensaba en su mamá, nunca le había puesto un rostro en sus sueños o su imaginación, pero esta vez le puso rostro y voz, la voz de su madre era un arrullo y le decía que pronto, pronto ella iba a estar junto a ella. Pensó en el bebé que había visto en el parque y se imaginó tener un hermanito, imagino un padre, uno de verdad que la llevara al parque, que jugara con ella, le enseñara a pronunciar bien y que sobretodo la amara.

Sentía látigo por látigo y cerraba más fuertes sus ojos, ella sabía que su mamá no la había abandonado, hace unos días había escuchado decir que la estaba buscando, que incluso había contratado personas para dar con su paradero. Que el esposo de su mama tenía mucho dinero y que tendrían que irse de la casa, habían salido de donde vivían y habían buscado un motel de cuarta, la noche anterior las habían dejado encerradas y los ratones se habían paseado por encima de ellas.

René viendo que la niña no reaccionaba se asustó, no podía llamar a una ambulancia porque los descubrirían – ¡_Caroline, vámonos! –_ Le gritó a la otra niña que estaba en un rincón, atemorizada por lo que pudiera suceder –_ ¡Carajo! ¡Vámonos! –_ la niña se levantó de golpe y camino hacia su hermana que estaba tendida en el piso inconsciente, se agachó y palmeo sus mejillas pálidas, mientras lloraba – _¡Puta madre! ¡Caroline! ¡Vámonos! – _le volvió a gritar nerviosamente… comenzó a susurrar _se me paso la mano, la maté… ¡oh, Dios! ¡Jesús, la maté!_

Los vecinos que estaban en las otras habitaciones del hotel habían llamado a la policía pero no pudieron impedir que la mujer escapara.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Bella y Edward estaban en el hospital esperando que atiendan a su bebé, al pequeño Joe le había dado fiebre y habían corrido al médico. El pediatra les había informado que posiblemente sean los dientecitos que se ha juntado con la pequeña gripe a causa de los cambios de climas que se sufren últimamente, de todas maneras esa noche iba a pasar allí.

Bella estaba revisando unas cosas en el internet de su celular, cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho, jamás había sentido eso pero últimamente estaba muy sensible, sobre todo ese día que había visto a su pequeña y que hora la policía estaba peinando los alrededores del parque. Apretó fuerte la mano de Edward que estaba acostado en sus piernas, descansando.

–_¿Qué pasa, amor? – _Edward se fue levantando, cogió su cara entre sus manos y besó sus labios dulcemente –_Te quiero dar algo – _llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco la foto, poniéndola enfrente de su esposa. Bella no sabía si reír o llorar, era lo misma niña que había visto en el parque, esa era su Mía.

–_¡Es ella! ¡La niña del parque! ¡Mi Mía! – _Edward le sonrió con tristeza, el doctor iba entrando a la habitación del pequeño Joseph se detuvo porque alguien lo llamó.

–_Doctor, una niña, dos años de edad más o menos, severos traumas, maltrato infantil por parte de sus padres adoptivos, esta inconsciente y necesita sangre –_ le habló una enfermera. El doctor volteó y con una sonrisa de disculpas salió al llamado de emergencia.

Bella se quedó impactada por lo que había escuchado, un bebé – _¡Edward, pobre bebé! – _Edward vio su celular que había vibrado, era una llamada _Alec._

*.*.*.*

¡Hola! Mmm… pobre pequeña, no quería mandarle este giro al fic pero mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada…

No me maten, yo sé que ustedes aman a Mía tanto como yo, créanme que a partir de ahora ya no más sufrimiento para ambas… o bueno un pequeño susto pero nada serio.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

No los contesto porque la mayoría del tiempo reviso desde el celular, pero les prometo que me daré un poco de tiempo, me escaparé del trabajo y comenzaré a responder uno a uno.

Las nenas que no tengan cuenta o que me dejan en anónimos por favor, serían tan amable que me envíen un _MP_ con sus correos. Les tengo una sorpresa al final.

¿Les gusta? Ya saben opiniones, críticas y demás cosas, las recibiré gustosa en un review.

Twitter /melikell

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	8. Chapter 8

**StrongSupport**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ **Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFRT)**۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

— D_octor, una niña de dos años de edad, aproximadamente, tiene severos traumas, maltrato infantil por parte de sus padres adoptivos. Se encuentra inconsciente y necesita sangre. _—_le habló una enfermera. El doctor volteó y con una sonrisa de disculpas, salió al llamado de emergencia._

_Bella se quedó impactada por lo que había escuchado, un bebé – ¡Edward, pobre bebé! – Edward vio su celular que había vibrado, era una llamada de Alec._

Dicen que cuando los padres cometen errores, los hijos los pagan pero…. ¿Por qué tiene que pagar un ser inocente? Cuando a sus dos años de vida, debería estar jugando con sus muñecas, corriendo por un parque, pintando, cantando, amando, siendo feliz… sobre todo siendo feliz.

Isabella paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera No podía creer que la vida se la volviera a quitar, cuando por fin tenía esperanzas de recuperarla, y de regresarla donde siempre perteneció y pertenecerá, ¡la vida volvía a encargarse de quitársela!

Cuando Edward había salido, con el teléfono en la mano, prácticamente detrás del médico, sintió ganas de salir corriendo para saber que pasaba con su esposo, pero al ver a su hijito dormido en la cuna de aquella habitación de hospital. Prefirió quedarse a esperar, le dio miedo de que volviera a suceder lo de años atrás y que otro hijo desapareciera, no lo soportaría su corazón. Edward regresó de inmediato, no le dio tiempo a seguir pensando, el color del rostro de él había desaparecido, estaba completamente pálido, parecía papel y las manos le sudaban frío. Vio a Bella de manera atemorizada, no tenía palabras para contarle lo que afuera, en la sala de emergencia, acababa de pasar, abría y cerraba la boca, parecía un pez fuera del agua.

— _No… no quiero decirte esto pero…_—Bella se estaba desesperando, porqué Edward divagaba, hizo una seña de impaciencia, él tomo aire profundamente, pasó su mirada en las orbes chocolates de su mujer— _Mía acaba de ingresar al hospital_—soltó de golpe. Ella se quedó estática, su bebé, su niña, estaba en el mismo hospital— _Bella, mira…_—tomó sus manos entre las de él—_M__ía está muy mal _—esas palabras habían sido las más terribles, que había escuchado, aparte de la muerte de su hija menor.

Rosalie llegó a los pocos minutos. Prefirió quedarse con su sobrino, para que Edward y Bella pudieran ir a tener noticias de la niña. Él estaba mareado, no había logrado que su mujer se sentara un segundo. Juntos a ellos se encontraban los representantes de seguridad infantil, les habían hecho toda clase de preguntas, ya que Phil no logró escapar y estaba detenido.

Phil les había enseñado unos documentos firmados por Isabella Swan y estaban haciendo las respectivas investigaciones. Bella les aseguraba que ella nunca firmó nada, incluso los documentos del hospital estaban firmados por Charlie.

El medico salió de cuidados intensivos, Edward y Bella saltaron, comenzando a hacer preguntas, el galoneado alzó las manos en señal de hacer silenciar a los presentes— _Lo siento, pueden ser los padres, pero no estoy autorizado a darles información_—Ellos jadearon, de la sorpresa e incredulidad ¿cómo que no les darían información de su hija? ¡Habían pasado por mucho! No era un buen escenario para el reencuentro, pero nada se podía hacer.

— _Lauren Mallory, de seguridad infantil_—La mujer le mostró el carnet al médico. Isabella estaba indignada ¿Por qué una mujer que no tiene nada que ver con su hija podía obtener información y ellos no?

— _Está bien, Sígame_—Edward miraba a su cuñado que también era su abogado, él tenía que hacer algo.

— _Royce King abogado de los señores Masen_—La mujer puso los ojos en blanco –_ quizás no sea el lugar propicio para pelear, pero mis clientes tienen derecho de saber acerca de la salud de la niña. He vivido de cerca, la intensa búsqueda que han hecho_—La rubia asintió— _muy bien, gracias_— literalmente, corrió a los asientos para darles la noticia, en el corredor esperaban al médico y a la agente.

Entraron al consultorio en completo silencio. Edward quedó de pie, dejando a las mujeres en las sillas— _Ok, veamos…_—el medico abrió unos archivos en una carpeta— _Mía Swan, veinticinco meses, entró con un grave problema de desnutrición, tiene anemia, hematomas en el cuerpo, unos recientes, otros antiguos, fisura craneal, los resultados arrojaron resultados negativos, es decir que, todo estará bien. Cuando despierte tendremos que revisar más a fondo –_Edward tenia posadas las manos en los hombros de su esposa, ella tenía una mano sobre la de él, dando ligeros apretones.

—_ ¿Podríamos verla? _—preguntó Bella desesperada, no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo allí sentada y no estar cuidando de su bebe— _Por favor_—terminó rogando. Odiaba hacer eso, pero no podía hacerse la orgullosa.

— _Por mí, pueden pasar_—dijo el médico mirando a la agente—_en unos minutos la trasladaremos a sala…_

— _No, sala, no_—interrumpió Edward— d_octor, no escatime gastos, todos corren por mi parte, habitación privada, si mi hijo pequeño está aquí y por una simple gripe, ella también tiene derecho. Por favor._

La agente que había estado callada, volteó a ver a los señores Masen— _en primer lugar, la niña no está a su cargo. En segundo, todos los gastos van de parte del gobierno, no sala privada, no alcanza el presupuesto…_

— _En primer lugar, señorita Mallory, es Mi hija y tengo el derecho con ella, tanto Mía como mi hijo pequeño Joseph tienen derechos sobre mi dinero, sí Mi hija necesita comodidad se la daré. He estudiado derecho, es más, mi esposa estudia derecho y sabemos cómo debemos proceder en nuestro caso_—por cada palabra Edward se había acercado a ella de manera amenazante.

— ¡_Usted no tiene derecho! ¡No es su padre! _—lo desafió.

—_ ¡Claro que lo soy! La amo desde que supe de su existencia. La he esperado como se espera un embarazo, con ansias. No la he criado, espero poder hacerlo, la amo solo porque es la hija de mi esposa y ella ha sufrido mucho ¡Deje de ser perra, señorita Mallory! _—Lauren se removió inquieta en su asiento.

— _Doctor, lo que sea ¿Podemos verla? _—Rompió el silencio Bella.

— _Disculpen_ —Ingresó Alec al consultorio del médico, interrumpiendo la plática – _Edward, tenemos la custodia de Mía_—Terminó con una sonrisa. Isabella sonrió, al fin en todo el día había algo positivo— _¡Aquí esta!_ —Le entregó el papel a la agente—_ Era una niña desaparecida, no hubo negligencia alguna._

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Ahora la niña se encontraba en observación, pasando allí la noche para revisar sus diferentes reacciones. Los médicos se habían dado cuenta de que la pequeña apenas tenía las vacunas, hasta que estuvo en brazos de su madre, que eran prácticamente nada, ya que los refuerzos no habían sido administrados cuando debieron. Nunca la habían llevado a un médico y, aparte de los hematomas en el cuerpo, tenía una severa desnutrición. Isabella al escuchar eso jadeó nunca se imaginó que su hija iba a estar de esa forma. Esta no era una enfermedad común entre niños, esto era algo serio, ella sabía que los niños necesitaban vitaminas, ya que su hijo Joseph las consumía siempre, ya sea en la formula o gotas como la vitamina C.

Su bebé no tenía por qué pagar sus errores, era solo una niña, que a su edad, merecía ser todo color rosa, junto a sus padres o solo con su madre. Pero que no merecía tremendo calvario. Las heridas se curaban, desaparecían, pero su trauma, ese se quedaría en el corazón de la pequeña y ella tendría que cuidar y ayudarlo a sanar.

Bella lloró juntó a la cama donde estaba la niña, conectada a un sin número de cables y aparatos, dormida.

—_ ¿Bella? _—Edward entró a la habitación—_Deberías ir a casa a descansar_—Ella se asustó. Prometió que el día que tuviera a su hija no la dejaría por ningún motivo, bien podía acostarse en el mueble reclinable. Negó rápidamente— _la niña te necesita descansada, ve. Yo me quedaré, prometo avisarte sí se levanta antes_—se acercó y le dio un beso casto en sus labios—_Te lo prometo _—terminó susurrando. Bella no tuvo otra opción, asintió, se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña y otro a Edward y salió, encontrándose a Rose con el pequeño Joseph dormido en su coche.

— _Edward, pidió el alta_—Susurró Rose, cuando vio a Bella sorprendida y preocupada— _es solo una gripe y los dientes_—ella asintió y sonrió. Su bebe estaba dormido y ella se sentía mentalmente agotada, quería llegar a casa y acostarse a dormir.

Edward le había pedido a Rose que se quedara con Bella en casa, Royce estaba en la comisaria tratando de meter todos los cargos posibles a Phil, orden de Edward.

Llegaron al departamento, murmuraron un buenas noche y cada quien se encerró en su habitación. Bella dejó al pequeño en el coche para poder ir a tomar una ducha, esa noche dormiría con su hijo, iba a extrañar a Edward y por eso tenía al mini junto a ella.

Al día siguiente el sol daba de lleno en su cara, arrugó el ceño, gruñó y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. Últimamente estaba muy cansada a causa del estrés que estaba llevando, pero ahora, ese estrés iba a terminar. Se levantó de golpe, mareándose. Vio el reloj las diez am.

— _¡Oh, Dios!_ —murmuró con una mano acomodándose el cabello, miró a un lado, el lado donde la noche pasada había acostado a su hijo y que ahora estaba vacío, no estaba el coche del niño. Asustada se levantó, cuando tuvo los dos pies en el piso, volvió a marearse, se sentó y respiró hondo, despacio volvió a levantarse y buscó sus pantuflas.

En la cocina se encontraba Rose con Royce desayunando—_Parece que el único que se levantó temprano en esta casa fue Joe_—bromeó Royce. Bella vio al pequeño que estaba en su silla especial, mordiendo un juguete de goma.

Bella corrió a quitárselo de la boca, el niño se le quedó viendo y le sonrió, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y… es que era Phoenix, Arizona, un lugar donde el sol brillaba los 365 días del año y casi no llovía. Por primera vez ella vio que tal como su hijo le sonreía, el sol también lo hacía.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, nadie se movió de su lugar, ya que Isabella paso como un rayo dejándolos atrás—_ ¿Hola? _—internamente rogaba que fuera Edward, él le había dicho que la llamaba si algo pasaba y también rogaba porque todo fueran buenas noticias.

— _Bella, mi amor_—escuchó la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea—_Mía acaba de despertar. Le están haciendo exámenes, está asustada y solo pide a su mamá_—a Bella le saltó el corazón al escuchar que su hija la llamaba, pero en ese instante otro pensamiento la paralizó.

¿Y sí la niña estaba llamando a René y no a ella?

*.*.*.*.*

¡Hola! ¿Cómo van por estos lados? Sigo insistiendo, he creado a mi hombre ideal – espero encontrarlo algún día –

¡Gracias por leer y esperar!

Definitivamente, mi beta se lleva estos crédito, Shades, nena, te mereces un premio por tenerme paciencia. ¡Gracias! Vamos a ser un excelente equipo, ya lo veras.

Buenos, como verán no se actualizará diariamente como lo estaba haciendo. Primero: ya no tengo más capítulos escritos, me descuide un poco. Segundo: mi beta y yo somos mujeres un poco ocupadas. Y tercero: así se crea más expectativas ;)

Las actualizaciones se harán una vez a la semana, posiblemente los miércoles. Disculpen esta demora, espero recompensarles pronto por la espera.

¿Qué les pareció? Al fin apareció nuestra bebé – pobre Bella, ya le estoy quitando a la hija –. va a ver más, esto no quiere decir que esta por acabarse.

¿Les gusto? Ya saben, dudas, criticas, sugerencias y si quieren mandarle los vulturis y todos los clanes enemigos a René y Phil… review.

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	9. Chapter 9

**Strong Support**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

((((¯ '·.¸( )** Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFRT) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

* * *

Bella llego al hospital, estaba angustiada y nerviosa. No sabría qué hacer si su hija llamara a René. Edward le había informado que la niña iba a ser trasladada a la habitación 139 del área de pediatría, les habían concedido el privado solicitado y después de los exámenes de rutina pertinentes la iban a llevar.

Buscó desesperadamente la habitación, cuando por fin dio con el número, respiró hondo y lentamente giró perilla, asomó la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y esta se desvaneció al ver solo a Edward sentado en el sofá reclinable con la cabeza echada para atrás y los ojos cerrados, al lado de él, la cama donde se supone que debería estar su hija, estaba vacía.

–_Hola –_ dijo entrando –_ ¿Todavía no la traen? –_ Edward se acomodó en el sofá dándole espacio para que se siente, negando con la cabeza, Bella se dio cuenta de las grandes ojeras que se estaban formando debajo de los ojos de su esposo, pasó la yema de sus dedos despacio. Él cogió la mano de su esposa y la llevó a su regazo, haciendo pequeños círculos imaginarios con su dedo pulgar, la conocía tan bien, que sabía que ella tenía el sistema nervioso alterado.

Edward no había podido dormir en toda la noche, imaginando las mil y un maneras de hundir a Phil y René, para él ver a la niña llena de moretones, fue traumático.

¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a un ser inocente?

Definitivamente esa gente era una enferma, si querían venganza podían ir en contra de Bella, que de una manera u otra, aparte de ser también una víctima, era culpable. Pero él no diría eso a ella, él sabía que eso la dañaría más y ya había pagado suficiente para más sufrimiento. Tanto Bella como Mía merecían la felicidad, así como él y su hijo.

Durante la noche, mientras veía a la pequeña removerse en la cama, se había hecho la promesa de nunca desamparar a su familia, nunca abandonarla y siempre tratar de solucionar los problemas hablando.

El psicólogo infantil encargado del caso de ellos, había conversado con Edward y le había hecho un resumen de cómo avanzar con la niña, no sabrían la primera reacción de ella al verse con desconocidos. Iba a ser muy pesada la situación si la niña presentaba rechazo, la que más iba a sufrir era Bella y todos tendrán que someterse a sesiones familiares.

–_Sigue en el laboratorio –_ le dijo a Bella después de un par de minutos –_ Hablé con el médico, dijo que todo está bien –_ ambos sonrieron aliviados.

Estaban sumergidos en el silencio, cuando una enfermera entró con la niña sentada en una silla de ruedas. Mía sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leche. Bella y Edward se pararon de golpe, botando el aire que no sabían que tenían retenido. Veían a su hija y las inevitables lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Bella se las limpio con el torso de la mano.

–_Hola, pequeña ¿cómo te sientes? – _le susurró, se agacho a la altura de la niña. Mía volvió a sonreír, estiró sus diminutas manitas y limpio las lágrimas que se deslizaron por las mejillas de su madre, Bella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de su hija, para ella era la caricia de un ángel, _su_ ángel.

–_No loles –_ la pequeña no pudo evitar estar sentada y se lanzó a los brazos de Bella, ella la abrazó fuerte y el llanto incontrolable se hizo presente, ahora ella lloraba de felicidad.

Edward miraba maravillado esta escena y en silencio dio gracias por poder encontrarla en poco tiempo, él había pensado que pasaría meses, incluso años para que la niña aparezca.

Todos en el hospital estaban informados acerca de la situación de la familia Masen, la enfermera ayudó a Bella a acostarla en la cama y se retiró dándoles privacidad. Para ella también había sido una escena conmovedora el ver el reencuentro de una madre con su hija.

Mía se hizo a un lado y palmeo la cama llamando a Bella para que se sentara junto a ella, se mordía el labio y Edward supo comprender el mismo gesto que hacia su esposa cuando estaba nerviosa. La madre corrió a sentarse al lado de su hija, atrayéndola a su regazo, la niña estaba feliz porque al fin estaba junto a sus padres. Media hora después la niña se había dormido abrazada a Bella.

El medico entró, sonrió al ver aquel cuadro, recordó la pregunta que la bebe le había hecho, acerca _del sheñol_ que estaba a su lado cuando se había despertado, él le había contestado que era su_ papá_ y ella había saltado en el silla. Lo parlanchina que era y como le hacía preguntas a los residentes que estaban en el laboratorio y como le había dicho a Jacob, él que le había sacado sangre, que él era muy guapo, poniéndolo colorado.

–_Buenos días, señores Masen– _Edward y Bella contestaron con un buenos días como susurro, el doctor Morrison leyó el historial médico que estaba colgando de un gancho, acomodó los lentes analizando los últimos progresos, del bolsillo de la bata sacó un sobre blanco con el logotipo del hospital impreso, allí adentro estaban los resultados de los exámenes – _Según estos resultados, aparte de una anemia severa que durara más o menos un mes, según la dieta que debe seguir, mañana por la mañana podrán llevársela a casa –_ Los padres no pudieron evitar sonreír, tenían en la casa de New York un cuarto de princesas preparado esperándola. El medico se despidió y salió del cuarto.

La pequeña se revolvió en el regazo de Bella, por segunda vez no había tenido pesadillas y sintió una leve caricia pasar por sus mejillas, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como una mujer de ojos chocolates y hermosos la miraba con adoración, ella automáticamente sonrió.

– _¿Sheñola pode dame agua, po favol? –_ Edward se dio cuenta que Bella no había reaccionado, se levantó, llenó un vaso con agua y se lo pasó a su esposa, ella la acomodó y acercó el vaso con el líquido a los labios de la niña, ayudándola a dar pequeños sorbos.

Mía nunca se había sentido tan amada, siempre había querido a su mamá con ella y tenía ganas de decirle _mamá_ a la mujer que se encontraba allí pero le dio miedo, la primera vez que ella dijo esa palabra René la había castigado y no le dio de comer un día. No quería que ahora que tenía un papá y una mamá arruinar con palabras demasiado comprometedoras, tampoco quisiera encariñarse con ellos por miedo a que luego de un tiempo la regresen.

–_Voy a la casa –_dijo Edward levantándose, quería ir a dormir un poco y ver a su hijo que se había quedado con Rose –_ ¿te traigo algo?_

– _¿Puedes decirle a Rose que traiga a Joe? –_ Bella se mordió el labio inferior, Edward sonrió y asintió –_Ok, necesitamos ropa ¿cómo hacemos?_

–_mmm… –_ Edward se sobó la barbilla y fingió estar pensando – _mañana cuando salgamos de aquí y si cierta señorita tiene ánimos nos vamos de compras_ – Bella le sonrió y lanzó un beso. Mía en un arrebato y sintiéndose cómoda con él, la imitó y la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó más, un beso de sus dos mujeres.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Bella había solicitado un televisor en el cuarto para no aburrirse, ella sabía que era difícil mantener una niña entretenida y peor con la energía que emanaba Mía, una de las enfermeras le había llevado unas hojas en blanco y unos colores pero a los poco minutos estos habían quedo a un lado, siendo reemplazados por el programa _Play House_ de _Disney_.

Rose llegó después de un par de horas, había pasado por una tienda, e imaginado que su cuñada necesitaba pijamas, interiores para la niña, un par de vestidos de verano, sandalias y un par de convers.

–_Hola, Bell –_ Saludo Rosalie al entrar por la puerta –_ te traje provisiones –_ alzó las bolsas que contenían ropa y una muñeca. Vio a Mía que estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, ceño fruncido en señal de concentración, al igual que Bella –_Hola, Mía –_ la niña volteo la cara y abrió su boca formando una "O" estaba feliz que le hayan llevado a alguien con quien jugar, el pequeño Joe estaba en brazos de Bella, jugando con los mechones del cabello de su madre, Mía ni se fijó en la rubia que la había llamado, poco a poco se fue acercando, el bebé la vio y sonrió mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos, estiró sus brazos en dirección a la hermana mayor.

–_Mía, saluda a tía Rose –_ Bella la saco de su deslumbramiento con el niño, sonrió, se sonrojó y murmuro un pequeño "oa", volviendo a poner toda su atención al niño –_ ¿Quieres jugar con tu hermanito? –_ probó, ella se había dado cuenta que se dirigía a ellos como señores y no como lo que verdaderamente eran, papá y mamá. La niña asintió, Bella sentó al niño, apoyándolo a su costado en medio de Mía y ella.

– ¿Helmanito? ¿Bella, él é mi helmanito? –Mía se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre, Bella le sonrió infundiéndole ánimos y asintió. –_ ¿Io soy helmana ma…yol? –_ comentó sorprendida.

–_Sí, mi amor. Él es Joseph tu hermano menor, ella es Rose, la tía Rose y yo… yo soy tu mamá. Pero si quieres llamarme Bella no hay problema alguno ¿está bien? –_ por lo menos la niña había hecho un pequeño avance llamándola por su nombre y no tan formal como era el señora.

Mía ya no preguntó y se dedicó a jugar con Joe, ella estaba emocionada con la idea de ser hermana mayor, siempre quiso serlo, se acordó de Caroline y las lágrimas lucharon por salir. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando su amiga estaba en un rincón llorando, asustada.

Bella estaba feliz, veía a Mía como tomaba los chinescos del pequeño y los sonaba, muchas veces le cantaba y el niño se reía, le cogía los risos o las manos e intentaba llevárselas a la boca.

Edward llegó a la hora de almuerzo, con hamburguesas de Mc Donalds para celebrar, había llamado al pediatra para preguntarle si podía llevar, solo por ese día para celebrar y el médico le había contestado que sí y que él iba a hacer que le lleven una bandeja con frutas.

– _¿Te gustan las hamburguesas, Mía? –_ le preguntó mientras depositaba las bolsas en la mesa la cual Bella la había utilizado como escritorio para que la pequeña asiente las hojas y pueda dibujar, el psicólogo les había pedido que nada de esos dibujos bote. La pequeña asintió efusivamente, una vez Phil le había dado un poco y le había encantado. Edward colocó una toalla en las piernas de la niña y le puso la mitad de una hamburguesa en sus manitas.

–_Egdad, la sasa po favo –_ los ojos que le puso le recodaron mucho a los ojos que la pequeña bruja de su esposa le ponía para conseguir algo. Edward sin pensarlo dos veces, puso un poco de salsa de tomate y mayonesa en la hamburguesa de la niña y le pasó un vaso lleno de jugo natural de naranja.

El almuerzo improvisado giro en torno a la pequeña, que los iba sorprendiendo con cada cosa, Edward y Rosalie vieron en Bella aquel brillo en sus ojos que le faltaba.

Luego, cuando Joe hizo acto de presencia con su llanto de hambre y Bella le preparó el biberón, Mía insistió en ayudar, así mismo cuando el bebe necesitaba cambio de pañales.

*.*.*.*

¡Hola! Siento la demora, problemas técnicos.

¡Reemplazado!

¡Gracias, Shades!

En referente a cuando se actualizara, como he quedado mal dos semanas, solo les diré que actualizaré un día por semana.

Quería dedicarle este capítulo a mi mejor amiga, **ANDY. **Sé que no lo leerás ahora pero, si luego. Gracias por la gran amistad que me brindas, amo salir contigo y caminar, conversando, acerca de todo, desde política hasta las locuras de nuestras familias, amo hacer eso.

¿Qué les pareció ese reencuentro?

Mía, tan dulce y tan tierna.

Agradecería mucho que dejen sus críticas, sugerencias, opiniones o alguna ayudita en review.  
¡Gracias por leer!

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	10. Chapter 10

**Strong Support**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

((((¯ '·.¸( )** Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFRT) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

_Capítulo __10 _

La noche anterior a que Mía fuera dada de alta en el hospital, fue el turno de Bella. Las dos chicas de Edward, comenzaron a hacer ojitos ganándose el último suspiro, dejó que tengan su primera _noche de chicas_.

Bella estaba emocionada. Cuando Edward salió de la habitación, ellas se acomodaron en la cama, encendieron el televisor, haciendo zapping hasta que encontraron la película _Madagascar 2_. Durante toda la película Bella lloró en silencio y abrazada a su hija. Se sentía identificada con _Zuba_. Al poco tiempo sintió como la pequeña se iba relajando, quedando completamente dormida en los brazos de la madre.

— _Edward tenía razón _—susurró, contemplando a la niña. Su esposo le había comentado que era muy parecida a ella hasta en la forma de dormir. Mía tenía una pierna fuera de la sábana, los rizos entre: dorados, caobas y chocolates estaban revueltos alrededor de su rostro y sus labios entre abiertos.

Siempre se había imaginado como era su hija, pero nunca había logrado tanta perfección en su mente. Se acomodó y atrajo a la niña a sus brazos, por primera vez en dos años su sueño era reparador, relajante, llevándola a la inconsciencia.

Edward entró a las siete de la mañana. Las enfermeras le habían informado que seguían dormidas, suspiró viendo a sus chicas dormidas. Sonrió, eran tan iguales, él, ahora, tenía a una mini Bella, con ojos color miel. Esos ojos que le habían robado el alma, cuando se sintió observado, hasta se olvidó de respirar, esos ojos eran muy parecidos a los de su esposa, él, en ellos podía ver los sentimientos de la niña: miedo, incertidumbre, confusión fue unos de ellos, luego, le sonrió y se reflejaron otros brillos y enseguida pudo leer: amor y felicidad.

A pesar del poco tiempo que la niña había estado observada por médicos, él ya veía mejoría en ella, tenía un leve rosado en las mejillas, más color y hasta podía apostar que había subido de peso.

Una de las enfermeras llevó el desayuno. Edward apenado las levantó, ganando unas brillantes sonrisas y un par de besos, uno de los labios que él conocía de memoria y otro de unos labios tímidos y dubitativos.

Bella tuvo que batallar, descubrió que a Mía no le gustaba la leche—_ Vamos, Mía. No hagas a enojar a mamá. Tomate la leche _—la niña había aprendido a escuchar entre líneas, aunque nadie quiso amenazarla, ella entendió eso y comenzó a alterarse. El aparato que estaba conectado con su dedo comenzó a pitar con fuerza y cada vez más alto.

Edward alarmado salió a buscar a una enfermera, un médico, a alguien que pudiera estabilizar a la pequeña.

El doctor y la enfermera entraron, viendo que la niña estaba en un rincón de la cama llorando y temblando, claros signos de un ataque de ansiedad—_ ¿Pueden explicarme, el porqué de esta reacción? _—Edward miró a Bella que tenía la mirada perdida en su hija y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

— _No… no quería tomar la leche _—suspiró. Miró al doctor—._ Estábamos insistiéndole que la bebiera _—explicó Edward. Él cual estaba el doble de preocupado, primero por la niña y segundo por su esposa.

— _No hay problema. Katty, comuníquese con la doctora Beneth, ella está al tanto del caso _—la enfermera asintió y salió. Edward vio al otro rincón de la habitación, allí estaba el pequeño Joe durmiendo pacíficamente en su coche. _Quien como él,_ pensó. Abrazó a Isabella que seguía mirando a su hija, Mía se había estabilizado un poco, pero no conseguían que dejara que se acercaran a ella.

La psicóloga entró al cuarto e hizo que todos los presentes salieran. Bella, obviamente, no quería hacerlo, su corazón no le permitía dejar sola a su bebé con una desconocida.

Estuvieron casi una hora paseándose de un lado a otro, preocupados. Edward sacaba fuerzas de donde no tenía, él era, en esos momentos, el pilar fundamental en la estabilidad emocional de su familia. No podía dejarle toda esa carga a Bella, quien ya la había llevado encima por muchos años y había sufrido de primera mano.

Emmett llegó corriendo al hospital. Había llamado a Esme durante su luna de miel y se enteró de la niña. Él no podía dejar a su hermano solo; le costó una pelea y una amenaza de divorcio por parte de su esposa, pero aun así no le importó y tomo el primer avión que estaba disponible para Phoenix.

Vio a Edward sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de emergencia, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos sosteniendo la cabeza. Se acercó despacio, poniendo una mano en los hombros de su mejor amigo, este alzó la cabeza para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Emmett parado a su lado y sonriéndole, dándole apoyo. Se hizo a un lado dándole espacio a que se sentara.

Platicaron un buen rato acerca del intenso operativo del que había sido testigo. Emmett siempre había sido un chico que le gustaba la acción y le expresó su deseo de haber estado presente, para tener entre sus manos la piltrafa de gente que se atrevió a hacer sufrir a su cuñada.

Bella estaba en el baño, cambiándole los pañales a su hijo. El niño reía por las cosquillas que le ocasionaban las toallitas húmedas, se llevó las manos a la boca haciendo un gorgoteo, mostrando sus hóyelos. Una vez hecho el cambio de pañales, su madre lo colocó en el coche. Se miró al espejo y trato de acomodarse los mechones que salían de la coleta, mojo un poco su rostro, tomó una toalla de mano que había en la pañalera y se la paso por la cara, borrando el rastro del agua.

Llegó a la sala de espera de la aérea de pediatría. Edward estaba conversando con la psicóloga.

— _Yo les recomiendo que eviten palabras relacionadas indirectamente con maltrato _—le comentaba la Doctora Beneth a Edward— _traten de chantajearla un poco. Por ejemplo, no quiere tomar la leche le pueden decir que no hay juguetes, mientras ella no haya acabado con su leche. Hagan ejercicios para fortalecer la confianza, vayan al parque, jueguen, tienen un bebe, inclúyanla en las actividades. Denle nuevos significados al único vocabulario que ella conoce, para ella todo es maltrato. _

— _Doctora Beneth, nosotros no vivimos aquí, en New York buscaremos un psicólogo, pero tenemos que esperar la audiencia y… _

— _No, no hagan eso _—interrumpió la psicóloga a Edward—. V_uelvan ahora mismo si es posible, tienen los medios, regresen cuando tengan que regresar. La niña necesita un psicólogo urgente y no puede andar cambiándolo a cada rato, estabilidad señor Masen _—él asintió.

— _Gracias. El doctor Morrison dijo que ya está firmada el alta _—la doctora se despidió de ellos, invitándolo a pasar a ver a Mía.

Entraron a la habitación. La niña estaba sentada. El televisor estaba encendido, pero ella tenía la mirada ausente, mirando a la nada, haciendo tiempo para hacerse la idea que debía tomar la leche. La Dra. Beneth le había comentado que Bella se pondría triste si no obedecía las ordenes, Mía no quería ver a su mama triste, la había visto llorar en la noche y había hecho fuerzas para no unírsele en llanto.

Edward la vio. Le parecía muy madura para su edad, él nunca se había imaginado que una niña de dos años, iba a tener el ceño fruncido, muy joven y ya tenía problemas graves que enfrentar. Fue el primero en acercarse a la cama, sacándola de su meditación; se agachó a recoger las pantuflas para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama e ir a que Bella le diera un baño.

Mía se le prendió del cuello, comenzando a soltar grandes sollozos, Edward cerró los ojos con fuerzas, evitando llorar junto a la niña; pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella y apretándola más a su cuerpo. Sintió las lágrimas de su hija derramadas en su camiseta. La soltó. Limpió la carita de la pequeña con sus pulgares, le sonrió dándoles ánimos.

Bella sabía que una vez afuera, iban a pasar una etapa dura, le daba miedo no poder llegar a ser la madre que su hija necesitaba.

Edward, la traslado al baño en brazos—_ nena, llamaré a mamá para que te ayude ¿entendido? _—Mía asintió y él salió.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá reclinable, tenía las rodillas recogidas y abrazadas al pecho. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos, el cuerpo le temblaba por los fuertes sollozos que salían de ella. Edward se acercó y la abrazó, le dio un beso y le tendió un paño húmedo para que se limpiara y pudiera ir donde la niña.

— _¡Caramba hermano! _—Entró Emmett con una bolsa de papel, tenía impreso el sello de _Starbucks_,contenía tres sándwiches calientes y unas Donuts bañadas en chocolate, y en otra mano llevaba una base con tres vasos humeantes de café—_ afuera hay una loca discutiendo con el novio y no daba espacio _—le comentó mientras estiraba sus brazos y Edward cogía la bolsa—_ apuesto que no han desayunado _—sonrió.

— _¡Gracias! _—Contestó Edward mientras miraba en el interior—_ ¿Donuts? _—enarcó una ceja, Emmett se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— _Para mi sobrina _—rio mostrando todos sus dientes— _soy su único tío, puedo consentirla._

Edward rio, Emmett nunca cambiaría—_ ¿En serio, Emmett? ¿Dulces a esta hora? ¿Quieres que no paremos? _—intentó enojarse con su hermano pero le resultó imposible.

Mientras Bella y Mía estaban en el baño, los dos hombres se dedicaron a conversar. Edward cuando lo vio llegar al hospital no se acordó que su hermano debería estar de luna de miel, le preguntó y Emmett le contesto la típica leyenda de cuando no se quiere contar. "_larga historia_".

La realidad era que él había llamado a Esme para saber cómo estaban, nunca se había ausentado más de un día de casa. Siempre había permanecido cerca de sus padres; sus amigos de la universidad lo molestaban por ser _hijito de mamá_ y eso a Emmett nunca le importo.

Esme le había comentado que Mía había aparecido y de la manera que la habían encontrado. Emmett no lo pensó mucho y viendo que su hermano no le atendía las llamadas al celular, decidió viajar para cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Discutió con María, largo y tendido, ella no quería aplazar unos días su viaje de boda; se puso terca, enojada, caprichosa, trato de retenerlo con algún malestar pero nada de eso hizo que Emmett no volara al lado de su hermano, ni la amenaza del divorcio, es más, él mismo se ofreció a comenzar el proceso de anulación.

Para Emmett, lo primero era su familia y para él una mujer que no sepa valorar, el aprecio que él tenía hacia aquellos seres que lo son todo, en su mundo, no valía la pena. En ese momento se reprochó por el error cometido al haberse casado con aquel ser que parecía no tener corazón.

Pero nada de eso le contó a Edward y aunque hayan estado separados más de diez años, él conocía a su hermano/amigo, no le iba a contar la "larga historia", por el momento. Cambiaron a un canal de deportes, esperando a que Bella saliera del baño con Mía. Pasaron más de diez minutos y la ducha, dejo de escucharse, luego escucharon unas risillas de parte de la niña y automáticamente aquel par de hombres, dueños de una empresa, rieron al oír a la niña.

Bella trató de no darle importancia a los moretones que tenía su hija en las piernas, al contrario, comenzaron a entonar una canción de los colores que habían escuchado en _Play House_. Mía reía divertida porque su madre estaba restregando detrás de las rodillas y le hacía cosquillas.

*.*.*.*

¡HOLA! Bueno, solo pasó para dejarles este capítulo. No digo más, solo estoy de pasada, una enfermedad viral me tiene tumbada en cama :(

Shades, otra vez, bueno creo que siempre te lo diré ¡Gracias por soportar mis horrores ortográficos y gramáticales!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

Ya sabe, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, les gustó o no… ¡Review!

Besos…

MelLutz()L


	11. Chapter 11

**StrongSupport**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFRT) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

_Capítulo 11 _

Para todo siempre existe una primera á era la primera vez que Mía salía a un paseo familiar, por lo general, René casi no la llevaba a la primera vez que conoció un parque fue cuando estaba en un motel de cuarta y en frente había uno, estaba sola con su amiga Caroline y aprovecharon ese momento para salir.

En unos años Mía podría decir que nunca se arrepentiría de haberse fugado; ese día conoció a su madre, ese día la sacaron del infierno de vida que tenía y lo mejor de todo… ese día encontró a su familia.

Tres días después ella estaba parada delante de las puertas automáticas del centro comercial, vistiendo unos shorts jean azul; blusa blanca, cuello redondo; y bailarinas blancas; sus cabellos recogidos en dos coletas. Y lo más importante, su mano derecha iba cogida de la izquierda de su papá, al lado de su mamá quien llevaba el cochecito de su hermanito Joseph. La sonrisa que tenía plasmada en sus labios, nadie se la quitaba, y el vacío que se sentía antes en esa familia pequeña, estaba lleno.

A decir verdad, Mía se estaba acoplando muy bien con ellos. Ellos pensaron que todo iba aser de manera complicada, claro, aun no cantaban victoria, recién estaban en el inicio del camino.

Entraron al centro comercial riendo por las ocurrencias de la niña, quien revoloteaba alrededor de sus padres. Por cada parada que hacían en los locales era un nuevo paquete que se sumaba a la carga.

A Mía nunca la habían llevado de compras. Ella vestía ropa donada por los vecinos o por alguna iglesia. Bella había botado a la basura la ropa que le entregaron las enfermeras del hospital, hasta nauseas le dieron al ver la blusa con huecos y el short con la cinta elástica gastada.

El pequeño Joe ayudaba dando espacio, para que Edward no llevara muchas bolsas pesadas.

— _Mia, Bella _—la niña señaló un vestido de verano color blanco con flores rosadas y turquesas bordadas en las esquinas.

El único vestido que le había llamado la atención. Entraron y Bella le pidió a la dependienta uno de la talla de Mía. Mientras le llevaban el vestido para probarlo, estuvieron dando vueltas por el local, era un lugar donde vendían solo ropa para bebés y juniors, habían sin fines de modelos preciosos, Edward y Bella se entretuvieron escogiendo ropa para ambos niños.

—_Mía, quédate a nuestro lado _—ordenó Edward, al ver a la niña caminando por los pasillos entretenida, Mía solo asintió y continúo ojeando la ropa. Vio que su papá estaba escogiendo unos calcetines de colores para Joseph—_ ¿Bella, verdes o amarillas? _— alzó los calcetines para mostrárselos a su esposa para que decidiera por un color.

— _Eh… am…_— un grito se escuchó de uno de los pasillos.

— _¡Papá! _— Edward corrió al escuchar el grito de la niña. Ella estaba paralizada, llorando en la puerta del local. Bella cogió a Mía y la acomodó en sus brazos; buscó un asiento y junto con el pequeño Joe se quedaron en silencio escuchando los sollozos y pequeños hipidos de la niña.

Las personas alrededor se asustaron y comenzaron a preguntarles si todo estaba bien; Bella solo asentía, en realidad ella no estaba bien, no sabía lo que había pasado. Solo vio a Edward salir corriendo de la tienda.

Por otro lado, Edward corrió detrás de la mujer, esquivando a las personas que se atravesaban en el camino, no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para avanzar y dos pasos a la salida del centro comercial, estiró el brazo y logró cogerla de la blusa, la mujer forcejeó con el cobrizo pero esos movimientos hicieron que el afianzara el agarre y lograra detenerla.

— _¿Señora, se encuentra bien? _—preguntó un guardia que había corrido detrás de ellos. Estaba jadeando pero aun así, le mando una mirada envenenada a Edward.

— _La señora tiene problemas con la policía _— Dijo Edward antes que René abriera la boca para decir alguna mentira— _Soy Edward Masen _—le enseño el carnet de conducir.

Con la simple mención de la palabra _Masen_, el guardia se quedó callado y asintió; él prácticamente era su jefe, ya que era socio del centro comercial y una de las mejores empresas de hotelería y turismos, tenía allí una sede.

— _Me comunicaré con la jefatura de policía _—susurró el guardia, sacando su radio comunicador que estaba enganchado a su cinturón, Edward asintió pero no soltó el brazo de René.

Al cabo de unos dos minutos, tres guardias de seguridad del centro comercial, los escoltaban hacia las oficinas. Edward ya había llamado a Alec y Royce; el primero comprometiéndose a llevar al oficial que llevaba el caso de ellos.

René no había abierto la boca desde que Edward la había alcanzado. Caminó en completo silencio, siempre con la esperanza que lograra soltarse un poco para poder escapar pero, cuando llegaron los guardias, dio por finalizada sus esperanzas.

Edward le pidió a Alec que fuera en su representación a la comisaria; él tenía que ir a ver a Bella que estaba angustiada en el local, con la niña llorando en sus brazos y el pequeño Joe en su cochecito incomodo por los paquetes que habían acomodado allí.

— _¡Papi! _—Gritó Mía al ver a Edward entrar al local. Se tiró a los brazos de su padre y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de manera desgarradora, pensó que él no iba a regresar con ellos y ella le tenía más confianza a Edward que a Bella— _papá, no dejes… papá, no. Ella no _—balbuceaba la pequeña, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Edward, este frotaba la pequeña espalda de su hija, tratando de relajarla.

Bella estaba paralizada; su hija había llamado _papá_ a Edward y él de lo preocupado que estaba, no había prestado atención a las palabras de la niña.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

— _¡No, Bella! _—Le dijo Edward por enésima vez—_no quiero que veas a ese hombre _—habló entre dientes. Bella tenía casi una hora insistiendo en que quería verlo; quería hablar con Phil, pero su esposo no le permitía.

Bella respiró hondo, tomando todo el aire posible, cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza, volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando fijamente a Edward. Ella había tomado una decisión y nadie iba a impedirle entrar al cuarto donde tenían a Phil para investigaciones y decirle todo lo que deseaba escupir en ese momento, lo mismo quería hacer con su madre. Quería restregarles en la cara que a pesar de todas las tormentas que ella pasó, ella tenía a su hija, tenía su familia.

—_Edward, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Voy. A. entrar. Y. punto _—terminó hablando entre dientes. Edward frunció los labios, escrutando en su mente una respuesta que mantuviera alejada a su esposa de aquel tipo. Pero en vez de encontrar respuestas, encontró dudas.

¿Y si Bella todavía siente algo por Phil? Por eso era tanta la exigencia de verlo… ¡No! Él no podía pensar de esa manera, aquel tipejo había hecho sufrir mucho a su esposa, reteniendo a la niña con él, permitiendo los maltratos y ahora, los graves problemas psicológicos que presentaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, le permitieron a Bella entrar al cuarto donde lo estaban interrogando; con la única condición de que al otro lado del espejo iba a estar Edward, junto a otros dos agentes, viendo y escuchando.

La habitación era tal como en las películas, es más, un poco más tenebrosa, más fría, más oscura. La mitad de una pared la cubría un enorme espejo, que todos saben que comunica a un cuarto contiguo y al otro lado se puede ver con claridad lo que está pasando, paredes color gris oscuro, una mesa y dos sillas.

Bella entró vacilante. Cuando asomo la cabeza no vio a nadie pero al mirar al frente en un rincón estaba Phil, la apariencia no era de un tipo treintañero, parecía que le habían caído los años encima, estaba más viejo, cabello largo color oro, pestañas espesas igual color del cabello, barba de días, ojeras, arrugas. La castaña se estremeció por completo, ese no era el Phil que ella había conocido. Los ojos no tenían ninguna clase de brillo y si no fuera porque caminó para posicionarse en su delate, diría que esos ojos pertenecían a un cuerpo sin vida.

—_¿Bella? ¿Eres tú, muñeca? _—Bella hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar aquel apodo, no sabía cómo podía haber soportado aquello. Phil alzó la mano izquierda para acariciar con sus nudillos las mejillas de ella, como siempre lo había hecho; pero Bella al adivinar el movimiento se hizo a un lado.

Ella realmente estaba asustada. Aunque sabía que con una palabra ella podía estar fuera de aquel cuarto nauseabundo, no mostró temer, sí ella lo hacía, Edward entraría y se la llevaría a rastras del lugar.

—_¿Por qué te fuiste? _—Preguntó en un susurro—_ ¡Yo que te __amaba__ hasta la medula! _—le gritó al ver que Bella no decía nada.

Edward se estremeció al escuchar esa declaración; fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Bella, de lo primero que se dio cuenta, fue que ella suavizo su expresión, pero luego de unos segundos, esta se hizo fría, osca, él nunca había visto esos ojos de esa manera. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo.

— _¿Qué me amabas? _—Bella enarcó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos e hizo las manos puños. Ella procuraba mantener una sola expresión y no mostrar el desconcierto que sentía por dentro—_ ¡¿Amar es todo lo que le has hecho a Mía?! ¡Para mí eso no es amor! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Me has hecho sufrir! Pero ahora…_—tomó aire y se contuvo de dar unos pasos y golpearlo, porque ella no solo lo quería golpear, también quería matarlo con sus propias manos—_ahora soy feliz, ahora ¡SÍ! estoy enamorada ¡E-NA-MO-RA-DA! ¡Amo a mi esposo! ¡A mi familia!_—Miró hacia el espejo, sentía la presencia de Edward al otro lado y lo único que quería era salir de ese cuarto y abrazar a su marido, quería ver a sus hijos que habían quedado con Emmett en un parque cercano a la comisaria—_Espero no volverte a ver, nunca más en mi vida. Desaparece de la de Mía ¿entendiste? _—Phil asintió—_eso espero _—volvió a mirar al espejo—_ Quiero salir de aquí._

Un guardia abrió la puerta. Ella salió y se apoyó en esta cuando estuvo cerrada, cerró los ojos y sintió como otra carga se desaparecia de sus hombros. Solo le quedaba el juicio y la ayuda psicológica que se iba a someter con su hija. Se sintió rodeada de unos brazos; unos fuertes brazos, sintió alivio, volteo a ver los ojos verdes de Edward, sonrió y lo jaló de la mano, sacándolo de allí.No quería ver a su madre, tampoco se lo iban a permitir, ya que la estaban interrogando acerca de la otra niña. Edward se había comunicado con el papá de Caroline, informándole que René había sido capturada.

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Edward y Emmett estaban jugando con Mía, mientras Bella le daba el biberón al pequeño Joe, quien estaba distraído viendo como su padre coge a su hermana y la suspende en el aire, pone su cuerpo de forma horizontal y esta abre los brazos simulando que es un ave. Y eso es lo que siente Mía, se siente como un ave libre, puede volar, respirar aire fresco, reír sin miedo a que la regañen o René llegue a los maltratos.

Joseph y Mía se encuentran con las miradas y ambos sonríen. Ellos desde la primera vez que se vieron, tuvieron una conexión especial; el pequeño Joe ríe más, pasa despierto más tiempo y ama jugar con su hermana, esta le canta, juga con él, lo arrulla y siempre tienen sus manitas entrelazadas.

— _¡Ota ez, pá! ¡ota es!_—Edward vuelve a suspenderla en el aire y mueve los brazos de derecha a izquierda, subiendo y bajando, las risas de ellos se escucha en un buen perímetro del parque.

El estómago de Mía comienza a rugir y ella trata de calmarlo, quiere comer, tiene hambre pero no quiere decirle a Edward; quien ya lo había escuchado, sólo que estaba esperando que le dé la señal para detener el juego y dirigirse a algún restaurante—_ ¿Tienes hambre, princesa? _—le preguntó Edward, deteniendo el jugo. La apoyo en su cadera, Mía negó pero otro rugido salido de su barriga—_ ¿Seguro? Creo que escuche que esta tripita está pidiendo comida _—llevo su mano derecha a la panza de la niña y comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

— _¿No te nojas? _—El miedo brilló en los ojos de la pequeña, haciendo que estos se llenaran de lágrimas—_No, tu… te nojas_—volvió a decir, cuando Edward no le había contestado.

—_¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué me enojaría? _—Dijo comenzando a caminar de regreso a la banca donde estaba Bella sentada—_ Estoy feliz de tenerte en casa, acaso ¿No te sientes feliz?_

— _¡Sip! Muy, muy, muy, muy, muy _—Mía iba abriendo sus brazos al medidas que aumentaba un "_muy_" a su repertorio—_muy, muy… ¡Feliz! _—terminó con una sonrisa.

— _¡Eso está bien, princesa! Digámosle a mamá que tenemos hambre _—Mía asintió—_Cuando yo diga tres le gritamos: "¡Mamá, tenemos hambre!" ¿Entendido?_—Mía lo miró seria, las risas se habían ido. _Regresamos, otra vez, _pensó Edward al ver la expresión de la niña—_ ¿Qué pasa, Mía?_

Mía se acercó a su oído—_ ¿Y shi no quele que le diga mamá? _—Edward sonrió, al fin se estaba abriendo para ellos.

—_Le va gustar, te lo aseguro _—Edward empuñó la mano que tenía libre y sacó el dedo meñique—_ pon tu mano así _—Mía lo hizo—_ahora, yo envuelvo mi dedo así _—envolvió el dedo meñique con el de ella haciendo que prácticamente desapareciera—_esto es una promesa. Y yo te prometo que Bella no se enojará, ni nada. Al contrario, estará muy feliz _—la pequeña asintió—_ Entonces… uno… dos…y… ¡Tres!_

— _¡Mamá tenemos hamble! _—gritó Mía de manera tímida

— _¡Mamá tenemos hambre! _—gritó Edward guiñándole un ojo.

Bella, solo pudo escuchar el, _mamá_ que venía de la vocecita de su hija. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, su bebe le había dicho _mamá._

_*.*.*.*.*_

¡Hoooola! ¿Qué dicen? Por fin Mía se está abriendo a ellos. Amo a mi Edward. Él es tan sweet *suspira*.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, tomates, pimientos o huevos podridos. Se los agradecería en un review.

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	12. Chapter 12

**StrongSupport**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capitulo beteado por MaarLopez y Shades(FFRT) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

* * *

*.*.*.*

Capítulo 12

Comencemos este relato con la palabra: **_Mamá_**_._

¿Qué es una mamá?

Para muchos mamá significa amor, comprensión, ternura y un sin número de palabras. Una mamá es el corazón de la familia, la unión, dulzura, quien pone orden e impone amor.

Pero para Mía, quien había sido criada, en sus dos cortos años de edad en medio de maltratos por la persona que se supone que es su figura materna, la palabra mamá cobra más significado. Ella tenía un serio problema por esa palabra quepara muchos es simple, común, normal. La madre que ella recordaba, la maltrataba tanto física como psicológicamente, le enseñó que decir _mamá_ es un delito, un pecado y que seguirían los golpes.

Mía decidió poner toda su confianza en un nuevo significado, pocos días había pasado con sus padres y ellos le habían dado amor, mucho amor, no se sentía recluida ni marginada. Tenía la misma atención que Joseph.

Emmett de lejos miraba la escena maravillado. Bella le profesaba amor a su hija con las cuatro letras del abecedario.

Se quedaron comiendo en un puesto que tenía forma de carro, dos carpas con mesas ubicadas al aire libre, dos juegos inflables para saltar, un laberinto con columpios, toboganes y tres piscinas de pelotas llamado _"FoodlandKids"_

—_ ¿Emmett, cómo quedó tu relación con María? _—Edward no pudo evitar formular la pregunta, su hermano no le había contado acerca de su relación, sólo le dijo que estaban en pausa.

Emmett miró hacia donde estaba Mía jugando y sonrió. Cualquiera que la vea, diría que es una niña que ha llevado una vida normal. Edward carraspeo.— _No hay relación _—susurró, aun con la vista fija en Mía—. _Ella no quiere a mi familia, no me ama _—terminó con una sonrisa, miró a su amigo por unos segundos y luego miró a Bella, quien sus ojos brillaban de felicidad observando a su marido.

La primera vez que Emmett vio a Bella descubrió como leer los ojos de las personas enamoradas, enseguida busco los de María— en ese tiempo prometida —y se encontró con unos fríos, distantes y cortantes ojos. Deseo fervientemente que ella lo mirara como lo hacía Bella con Edward. Deseo poder mirarse sus propios ojos y descubrir la misma chispa que Edward llevaba.

Movió la cabeza, tratando de despejar los pensamientos y sonrió con tristeza. Deseaba encontrar esa clase de amor devoto en los ojos de alguna chica.

—_ ¿Cuándo regresamos a New York? _—Cambió el tema, así como cambio su tono de voz a jocosidad—._ Espero que tengan una habitación para mí_—frunció los labios al ver el cambio de expresión en Bella—._ Me voy a divertir mucho contigo, Bellita _—canturreó, haciendo que ella se tornara roja de la vergüenza.

Emmett se había dado cuenta de la sencillez y timidez de su cuñada. Pero también sabía que detrás de esa fachada, había una mujer capaz de pelear con uñas y dientes por sus hijos, por su familia.

— _Mañana a primera hora _—contestó Edward poniéndose de pie, al ver a Mía caminar llorando. La niña tenía presionada sus manitas en las costillas del lado derecho y jadeaba en busca de aire. La alzó en sus brazos y con pasos agigantados, volvió a la mesa. La recostó en el asiento de madera—._ ¿Qué pasó, bebé?_

— _Luuuuuele_—esa era la única palabra que Mía les decía.

— _Estaba en los juegos inflables saltando y cayó sentada pero mi hijo accidentalmente tropezó y le dio una patada en las costillas _—Habló una mujer atropelladamente.

Bella retiró la blusa de la niña por encima de la cabeza, dejando el torso desnudo. Se escucharon algunos jadeos alrededor de ellos al ver los hematomas que se estaban tornando color verde. Por el lado derecho de las costillas, había un gran círculo rojo.

— _Voy a llamar a la ambulancia _—anunció Emmett con el teléfono celular en la mano.

—_ ¡No, Emmett! ¡No es necesario! _Replicó Bella sacando del bolso una crema—._ El doctor me dijo que con cualquier golpe que se dé, le aplique esto. Lo mandó para borrar los hematomas_— Le dio el tubo a Edward.

—_ ¡Fio! ¡Fio! _—gritaba Mía en medio de las lágrimas.

— _Shhh…nena _—susurró Edward aplicando el ungüento—_. Esto te mejorará el golpe para que no duela, princesa_—Bella se quedó embelesada viendo a su marido actuar muy natural con Mía.

Desde la primera vez que la niña se despertó en la cama del hospital había visto a Edward, dormido en un rincón de aquel incomodo sofá, apoyado a la pared blanca de la habitación. Él había sentido una mirada posarse en él y lentamente abrió los ojos. Fue recibido por una sonrisa sincera y los mismos ojos de su esposa, pero más curiosos y niñatos. Creando una conexión especial.

—_ ¿Estas bien? _—Preguntó Bella con suavidad, acariciando el pelo de su hija—_. Si quieres… mmm…podemos ir al… eh ¿hospital? _—balbuceó.

Mía sonrió sintiendo aun dolor en sus costillas—.—_No… _—susurró. Miró a Edward y estiró sus brazos para que la abrazara. Todavía tenía la blusa levantada y se veían las marcas de los golpes.

—_ ¡Llama a la policía, Pam! _—Alguien susurró—_.Esa niña es maltratada por los padres._

—_ ¡No! _—gritó Mía soltándose de los brazos de Edward—._ Mi mamá me ama. Ella no lastima _—volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de donde se escullo el murmullo—._ Mami… _— sollozó—._ No Lené… no lejes. Po favo_—Bella con el corazón comprimido cruzó sus brazos por la espalda de la niña, cuando esta se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

— _No, no chiquita… _—respiró hondo e hizo que echara su cabeza para atrás, mirándose a los ojos mutuamente—._ Ella no regresará. Te lo prometo _—las lágrimascaían por sus mejillas.

— _Quielo í a casa, má_—la niña hizo un puchero adorable. Bella le limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

— _Te prometo que mañana estaremos en casa _—miró a Edward pidiéndole en silencio regresar. Ella tampoco quería seguir en aquella ciudad donde había pasado tantos pesares y lo único que duraría en sus recuerdos era haber conocido a Edward y encontrar a su hija. Aparte que nada tendría que hacer allí hasta la fecha de los juicios que se llevarían al cabode 15 días. Edward asintió.

—_ ¿Te gustan las princesas, mi amor? _—preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema y suavizar el ambiente.

— _Nop, me ustan los autos… y las motos… y las bichichetas_—Bella río al escuchar la charla en la que Mía estaba enfrascada—, y… ¡los aveones! ¡Sí!—gritó con las manos hechas puños y moviéndolas en el aire—_, los aveones me ustanmushio, mami _—fue inevitable que su madre la abrazara contra su pecho y le llenara el rostro de besos.

— _Mmm… bueno… nosotros hicimos un cuarto rosado de princesas pero si a ti te gustan los transportes… _—se encogió de hombros—,_ creo que no hay problema con eso _—Bella miró a Edward, quien estaba con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—._ ¿Verdad, papá? _—Él emocionado asintió y se unió en un abrazo familiar.

**_~•O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O•~_**

Pasaron la tarde jugando en el living del departamento junto con el pequeño Joe que reía a cada mueca que su hermana le hacía.

En la noche fue otro cantar. Edward daba gracias de tener una cama King size, pues tenía dos intrusos en medio de ellos. Joseph estaba en el pecho de Bella dormido, mientras Mía tenía una pierna enredada con una de Bella. Él estaba gustoso de estar ahí, compartiendo una linda noche con su familia.

Edward no tenía sueño, sólo estaba totalmente alegre y extasiado porque Bella le permitiese estar al lado de Mía. Ella era una niña con mucha vitalidad y con sus momentos de recaídas pero que esos iban a ir disminuyendo, poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, estaba feliz de poder aportar con su granito de arena en la recuperación de su hija.

**_~•O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O•~_**

— _Entonces podemos viajar_—afirmó Bella al médico. Ella sacó consulta antes de marcharse, no quería tener imprevistos en el viaje de ese mismo día.

— _No hay problema alguno, señora_—dijo el doctor asintiendo—._ Los niños son mágicos, ellos están hoy muy enfermos, mañana están brincando por todos lados_— guiñó un ojo a la niña—._ Mía, hoy alguien se ha enterado que te vas y quiere despedirse _—en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes provenientes de la puerta, el medico dio la orden de entrada y un muchacho alto, corpulento, musculoso, piel ligeramente oscura, con grandes ojos negros y dientes perfectamente blancos, entró. Sonrió al ver a la pequeña, luego desvió la mirada y se topó con unos ojos curiosos color chocolates. Un color carmesí se extendió por sus mejillas.

—_ ¡Jacob…!_—susurró Bella aun dentro del shock.

*.*.*.*.*

¡Hoooooooola! De nuevo yo por aquí.

Este capítulo fue beteado por Shades (FFRT), quien aguanta y soporta todos mis errores sin chistar.

Jacob… apareció Jacob… no es un personaje malo y solo lo tendremos en el próximo capítulo.

¿Saben a quién he sacado de la personalidad de Mía? Tengo una hija (postiza), de dos años de edad que pone mi mundo de cabeza, aquí describo algunas reacciones de ella. Se llama Leyna pero le gusta que le digan Leny.

Si les gusto o no, déjenmelo saber.

Besos…

MelLutz


	13. Chapter 13

**Strong Support**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFRT) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

* * *

***.*.*.***

"_**Cuando una persona ama a su pareja, ama todo lo que tiene que ver con ella**__**"**_

***.*.*.***

**Capítulo 13**

— ¿Bella? —Jacob no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, después de tanto tiempo, al fin había encontrado a su mejor amiga.

Cuando Bella huyó de su padre, él la ayudó dándole sus ahorros para que pueda buscar un lugar seguro donde vivir. Guardó con recelo la dirección de ella y nunca se la dio a nadie, ni al propio Charlie que se hacia el padre preocupado, preguntando por ella. Él le mentía diciendo que no tenía idea del paradero de ella.

Él había sido el primero en tener entre sus brazos a Mía, le había comprado ropita e incluso hizo una cuna de madera del bosque con sus propias manos y se la envió para la pequeña niña que lo había conquistado.

— ¡Dios! ¡Mírate! —le dijo Bella señalándolo —Estas realmente guapo —. Jacob sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

Mía quien había corrido a los brazos de su padre al ver la escena, hizo acto de presencia, reclamando su lugar. — Hoa —Pues era a ella que Jacob había ido a visitar. Intentó hablar como niña grande.

Edward al ver el intento de la niña, reprimió la risa, apretando sus labios formando una fina línea horizontal.

— Te presento a mi esposo —le dijo Bella a Jacob. Este abrió los ojos como plato y quedó mirando a Edward como si fuera un extraterrestre —Es Edward Masen.

— Mucho gusto —Edward acomodó a la niña para el poder estirar el brazo y estrechar la mano de Jacob en un ligero apretón.

— Vaya…—Él había escuchado hablar del imperio Masen pero nunca se había imaginado que la joven esposa de la que tanto había escuchado hablar, era su mejor amiga y amor de infancia. Isabella Swan— Jacob Balck —respondió secamente de regreso. — Bueno, así que esta princesita es el bichito que tuve entre mis brazos —bromeo— ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Ahora no podemos perder contacto. — Él había ido a realizar sus estudios de laboratorista (singular) a Arizona con la única esperanza de reencontrarse con Isabella, demostrarle su amor y ofrecerle un padre para su hija. Pero las cosas nunca pudieron ser así porque él no la encontró, la estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado y ahora ya no podía hacer algo.

— Io no soy bishito. Veda, papi —Mía miró a su padre con sus ojitos tiernos rogándole que el interviniera y la salvara de aquel apodo que no era de su agrado.

— Claro que no eres un bichito, mi amor —dijo Edward, acudiendo al llamado de su damisela en apuros— Tú eres Mía. La niña más hermosa de todo Estados Unidos.

La pequeña rió y miró a Jacob con cara de cómo-manejas-eso. Los adultos rieron al ver las expresiones de ella.

— Claro, Mía —Jacob le guiño un ojo— ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije en el laboratorio?

— ¿Que no me lolelá? —preguntó frunciendo los labios. Jacob rió.

— No. Que eres la niña más linda que he conocido —volvió a guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y enterrara el rostro en el pecho de su padre.

— ¡Oye! —Bella golpeó su brazo— acuérdate que a mí también me lo dijiste, cuando tenía cinco años —Hizo un puchero, al cual todos rieron.

— Lo siento, Bells. Allí no existía ella y ella —señalo a la niña con un movimiento de cabeza— es la niña más linda que he conocido.

— Má, tu no eles niña. Tu eles mamá —le dijo Mía a Bella como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo, frunciendo el ceño.

Se despidieron del médico y salieron rumbo a una cafetería para seguir hablando un poco más con Jacob.

Mientras Bella y Jacob se ponían al día. Edward con el pequeño Joe y la pequeña Mía se dedicaron a jugar y a pintar en unos libros, aunque el niño antes mencionado pasó más tiempo durmiendo en su coche.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

El chofer que Edward había contratado para el traslado al aeropuerto, los llevo directamente al hangar donde abordarían el jet privado que los llevaría a New York.

— ¡Wooow! —Exclamó Mía. — Mia, má. Un aveon gandote, gandote —abrió los brazos intentando abarcar el tamaño del jet que estaba delante.

— Vamos a entrar allí. Nos llevará a nuestra casa para que puedas ver tu habitación —le explicó Edward cuando la alzó en brazos para poder subir las escaleras que lo llevaría al interior del avión.

Por dentro el jet era lujoso. Tenía asientos de cuero color beige, un televisor LED empotrado en una de las paredes junto a un DVD y para la parte de atrás, había dos puertas. Una de ellas llevaba al baño y la otra hacia una recamara, donde una cama tamaño gigante hacia presencia, con un edredón del mismo color de los asientos, sin perder la decoración.

— Lo consiguió Rose —dijo Edward a espaldas de Bella que estaba observando todo meticulosamente.

— Ya lo veo —asintió, dos años eran pocos para acoplarse a todo el lujo que representaba ser la esposa de Edward Masen y lo que le rodeaba.

— Ella quería que viajemos cómodos. Me gusta —le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Intentando defender a su hermana de los pensamientos envenenados que podría Bella reclutar en su mente.

Bella asintió; rozando con la yema de sus dedos la tela que se sentía suave bajo su tacto. Rosalie nunca cambiaria, pero a pesar de todo ella estaba agradecida por estar junto a ella en esos momentos, aunque fuera renegando por cada cosa. Así era su cuñada y nada más podría hacer, solo agradecerle.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

Emmett había estado dando vueltas en la cama de la fría habitación de un hotel, no podía dormir y ya iba a amanecer. Aun recordaba aquella voz enfurecida que había escuchado hablar; aunque el enojo no era con él, se sorprendió ver la actitud altanera de la rubia.

Nunca se había interesado en una mujer de tal manera que le quitara el sueño.

Gruñó algo incomprensible hasta para él mismo y levanto su cuerpo de aquella cama, moviéndose directo al baño; sentía la necesidad del agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo para olvidar a aquella mujer que tan solo le lanzó una mirada envenenada al darse cuenta que había escuchado la _"conversación"_ acalorada que tenía con su novio.

El agua recorría su cuerpo pero no era tan helada como para hacerlo olvidar de la mujer rubia, su silueta de infarto y grandes ojos color cielo que lo invitaban a volar en ellos. Fueron tan solo dos minutos o menos para que él la recorriera con la mirada y se quedara grabado en su memoria cada insignificante movimiento que ella hacía.

— ¡¿Qué miras, imbécil?! —le había gritado cuando se percató de su presencia y contradictoriamente, esas tres palabras frías y llenas de coraje habían llegado hondo en su ser quedando estancadas en él.

Él solo se había encogido de hombros y le había sonreído socarronamente. Tan burlesca fue su mueca que Rosalie sintió ganas de cachetearlo en ese preciso instante o ¿sólo era la excitación del momento?

A Rosalie tampoco le fue indiferente, a diferencia de Emmett, ella si sabía quién era él. Lo había reconocido de las fotos que Edward le había enseñado; él era el hermanastro de su medio hermano. Pero ella había continuado con la rutina que últimamente llevaba: pelear con su novio en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena; por cualquier cosa, inevitablemente ambos se escudaban en cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

El agua seguía cayendo por el cuerpo de Emmett y él seguía sin entender, sin comprender porque bastaron solo dos minutos para que ella quedara como un tatuaje, grabado en su piel, en este caso en su retina. Prefirió salir del baño ya que el agua nada había logrado en él; secó con una toalla pequeña su cabello, la tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia que había en el baño y escogió una más grande para sujetarla a su cadera cubriéndole hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, cerró los ojos y las imágenes de aquella rubia regresaron a él como si estuvieran reproduciendo una película una y otra vez.

No se dio cuenta que había logrado dormir un poco, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Se levantó gruñendo para rescatar el aparato de los bolsillos del jean que había utilizado el día anterior.

— Hola —contestó sin ver quien en realidad era. Enojado por interrumpir el sueño magnifico que estaba teniendo.

— ¡Hey, hermano! —La voz de Edward hizo que él alejara el teléfono, lo suficiente, para ver que efectivamente era su amigo— ¿Interrumpo algo?

— Claro que no, Edward —Contestó rápidamente—. ¿Ya llegaron a New York?

— Sí y esto es un caos —le respondió el cobrizo con voz cansada—. ¿Vas a venir?

— Me imagino con los dos terremotos que tienes como hijos. ¿Cómo esta Mía? —sonrió al acordarse de la pequeña que iba robando corazones por donde quiera que pasaba.

— Ella está de maravilla. Al final no hay que cambiar mucha la decoración del cuarto, amó la cama en forma de carruaje y el castillo pintado en la pared; solo quiere que agreguemos un cielo azul y el avión en el que viajamos anoche… —Emmett siguió escuchando el parloteo que estaba haciendo su hermano acerca de la decoración que le había pedido una niña de dos años. De todas maneras él también se hubiera rendido fácilmente ante aquella pequeña. — Pero no contestaste a mi pregunta, Emm —Edward usó el diminutivo del nombre que tanto odiaba su amigo. – ¿Vas a venir? Bella planea hacer una cena para darle la bienvenida a Mía.

— ¡Eso ni se pregunta, Ed! Estaré allí y dile a Bella que aumente dos puestos más; mamá y papá están en camino. Es más tengo hora y media para ir a recogerlos —se suponía que era secreto para darle una sorpresa a su hermano.

— Encantado. Bella estaba pensando en ellos y en invitarlos a pasar una temporada aquí. Nos vamos a ir a la casa de los Hampton lo que resta de las vacaciones. Estas invitado —Él grandulón había aceptado aquella invitación. Él también necesitaba unas pequeñas vacaciones, después de lo estresado que había estado con los preparativos de su matrimonio que no duró ni la luna de miel. Hablaron un poco más, riendo por las nuevas anécdotas que tenía Edward con Mía. En ese momento envidio un poco a su amigo que tenía una familia feliz y vivía su cuento de hadas.

Sólo los pocos minutos que había conversado con Edward, habían hecho que el olvidara un poco a la mujer que reinó sus sueños.

Se vistió de manera lenta. Había alquilado un _Pent House_ en un hotel que estaba a tan solo veinte minutos del aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de New York. Llamó a la recepción para pedir un taxi y continúo arreglándose para luego del aeropuerto ir a casa de su hermano.

_**~•O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O•~**_

— Cuéntame más de Mía —pidió Esme a Emmett que iba en el asiento del copiloto del taxi— ¿Cómo lo toma Edward?

— Mía es una niña que ni pareciera haber vivido todas esas cosas horribles. Edward… bueno, es un hombre que tiene corazón y uno muy grande. Ama a Mía con su vida. Puedo apostar, sin riesgo a perder, que el mismo día que la conoció se convirtió en la niña de los ojos de papá —le contestó con una gran sonrisa—. Tienen química.

— Todo eso es porque ama a su esposa, Emmett. Cuando una persona ama a su pareja, ama todo lo que tiene que ver con aquella —intervino Carlisle, quien había estado callado durante el viaje.

— ¿Por qué crees que te amo como a un hijo propio, cariño? —le preguntó Esme con ese brillo tan lindo que Emmett podía ver en sus ojos. Él avergonzado bajó la mirada sonriendo. Sabia el amor que se profesaban ambos, ni cuando su madre vivió se había sentido tan amado.

Minutos después llegaron a casa de Edward y Bella. Emmett ayudo a Esme bajar del taxi, mientras Carlisle retiraba las maletas y pagaba al taxista.

— Gracias, guapo —le dijo Esme al bajar del taxi. Un Emmett sonrojado sonrió pero la sonrisa se le esfumo del rostro al ver a la rubia que no le había permitido dormir, parada hablando por el teléfono en la entra a la casa de su hermano.

— ¿Con que te gustan las entradas, eh? —Rosalie al sentir el susurro de aquella voz masculina en su oído volteó, quedándose paralizada al ver al causante de sus sueños la noche anterior.

— ¡Y a ti te gusta espiar las conversaciones, eh! —La rubia enarcó una ceja. Le fue inevitable contestarle de manera irónica.

* * *

**¡Hola!, les habla Shades :) bueno espero que este cap les guste, porque a mi me gusto mucho :D ... PD: No maten a Issa manteme a mí (eso es mentira :P)**

**Bye... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Strong Support**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFRT) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

* * *

***.*.*.***

**Capítulo 14****  
**

—Emmett Cullen —el muchacho corpulento estiro su mano, Rose la miróy luego a la cara burlonamente— ¿No te han enseñado a que es de mala educación dejar a las personas así?

—Mi madre me enseñóa que no debo hablar con desconocidos —Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, él estaba hablando con una chica de más o menos veinte y dos años, no con una niña de cinco.

—Pero te estoy diciendo mi nombre —sonrió y los hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y tú que crees, que con tu nombre voy a saber tu historial? —Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja desafiándolo, lo que no se imaginófue el truco sucio de le sonrió aún más, marcando profundamente los hoyuelos para luego hacer un puchero. Ella involuntariamente sonrió— Rosalie Masen —dijo estrechando la mano con la del muchacho suspirando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¡Hey! _—Edward se sentó en el sofá, haciendo saltar a Bella del susto—_ ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el dulce? _—preguntó al ver que ella tenía un trozo de chocolate entre sus labios.

—_No lo sé _—Bella se encogió de hombros y continuo con los ojos puestos en el televisor—_ ¿Quieres? _—Pusoun trozo de chocolate entre los labios de su esposo y luego lo besó—_Así sabe mejor._

—_Bella, Bella, no hagas algo que no vas a continuar _—él la abrazópor la espalda, depositando besos en su cuello y hombros, sonrió al sentir como Bella se estremecía ante tal contacto.

— _¿Mía? ¿Dónde está? _—preguntó Bella cambiando el tema, al ver que solo Edward estaba con ella sentado en el sofá.

—_La dejé en el jardín con su bicicleta_ —contestó Edward con indiferencia—_ es una niña inteligente y ha aprendido rápido _—él se sentía cada vez más orgulloso de su hija.

— _¡¿Cómo la vas a dejar sola?! _—Bella se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana. Desde allí veía a Mía que estaba acostada en el césped, con los brazos y piernas abiertas. Su sonrisa ancha y los ojos cerrados. — _¿Estas bien, Mía? _—la niña tal como estaba, asintió.

Ella había descubierto que la libertad era hermosa, los rayos de sol bañando su rostro, el aire fresco que circulaba, el silencio cómodo, el amor, todo lo que había allí la llamaba a ser feliz.

Bella resignada volvió al sofá. Edward fijó su mirada en ella, preocupado. Pronto llegaría la época de clases y ambos niños tendrían que asistir a la guardería. Su esposa tenía que continuar con su carrera y él con su trabajo pero sería algo completamente difícil. Sí en casa ella se ponía paranoica por no tenerla a su lado, no quería imaginar el momento en que llegara el día, pues desde que habían arribado a New York, no la dejaba ni un momento sola. Incluso por la madrugada había sentido que ella se levantó algunas veces. Moría por levantarse también y arrastrarla a la cama; se contuvo porque sabía lo que Bella necesitaba.

—_Te dije que estaba bien _—le replicó Edward a Bella—,_ no tienes que estar encima de ella todo el día, amor. Ella necesita un poco de libertad._

— _¿Y si le sucede algo? _—preguntó Bella mirando hacia el gran ventanal que daba a el jardín delantero. La pequeña seguía recostada, tal como ella la había visto.

—_Mírala _—Edward abrazó a Bella y señalo hacia el lugar—_, ella está feliz. Ha tomado esto mejor de lo que habíamos pensado; hasta creo que nosotros deberíamos ir al psicólogo, no ella. _—Bella resignadaasintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ella debería darle más espacio a su hija, lo sabía. Pero sentía temor de que alguien la volviera a alejar de ella, que se la llevaran lejos y nunca más poder volvera verla. Esta vez no lo soportaría, solo de pensar en eso, el dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella.

Sintieron un auto estacionarse en la entrada de la casa. Edward y Bella se levantaron a recibir a las personas que habían llegado pero antes de que alguno se acercara a la puerta, se escuchó un grito. Estaban tan familiarizados con el sonido que no necesitaron un segundo llanto para que Edward se adelantara a Bella y sostuviera a su hija entre sus brazos.

La niña suspiraba entre lágrimas, hundió su rostro en el pecho de su padre y sus bracitos le rodearon el cuello. Edward se puso de pie con Mía prendida a él, Bella quiso retirarla de los brazos de pero la niña comenzó a gritar y a patalear. Todos estaban atónitos ante la reacción de ella.

— _¿Bebé? _—Le susurró Edward—_ está todo bien. Mira que es mamá. _—Mía negaba con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco del cuello de él, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados—._ Abre los ojos _—le pidió pero la niña volvió a negar.

—_Espera a que se tranquilice _—la consoló Esme—_ no es fácil para ella, ni para ninguno de nosotros_—.Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Bella. Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado,pero nadie sabía la respuesta.

Carlisle se acercó a Edward a saludar, al escuchar Mía la voz de otro hombre; desconocida, ella alzó la cabeza; sus ojos estaban llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto.

—_Hola, Mía _—Carlisle abrió la palma de su mano; dentro había un prendedor decorado con una mariposa de porcelana fría, con muchos colores y una cara sonriente. Ella dudó si tomar o no lo que le estaban ofreciendo, miró a Edward y este le asintió—_ Es para ti_—.Mía sonrió y tomó la mariposa entre sus manos, mirándola con admiración contra los rayos solares e hizo el simulacro de que volaba.

— _¿Qué se dice? _—habló Edward. Quien desde que la conocía le había enseñado a decir: Hola, por favor y gracias. Lo principal para la educación de un niño.

—_Glachias_—la pequeña se sonrojó furiosamente, ante la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dio Carlisle. — Í_o volé como maliposha _—Edward sonrió ante la confianza que estaba adquiriendo la niña y también porque en el avión ella le había dicho que le gustaban las mariposas, porque vuelan.

—_Yo también volé como mariposa para venir a verte _—por algo Carlisle era el mejor pediatra de Londres, sabia como tratar a los niños y casi nunca se rehusaban a entrar a las consultas. Le gustaba conversar con ellos y explicarles porque iban a tomar tal medicina o el efecto que haría después la vacuna. Él decía que a los niños no había que mentirles, siempre hablarles con la verdad y darles confianza.

Entraron a la casa, Mía no quería soltar a Edward, no quería hablar con Bella o con Esme e incluso cuando Joe se despertó y llamó la atención de todos, incluido su padre, la pequeña se puso refunfuñona, al ver que se acercaban y el padre le hacía caras para que el niño riera.

Esa vez vieron un lado que nunca se imaginaron de Mía. Ella se puso celosa porque Edward cogió al niño con su brazo desocupado; pataleo para que la dejara en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió al jardín para acostarse en el césped pero esta vez boca abajo. Bella preocupada fue por ella, no tuvo suerte ya que la pequeña solo negaba con la cabeza, que estaba entre sus brazos.

— _¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! _—Mía le gritó a Bella al sentir las manos de ella en su cintura. Bella no le hizo caso y uso la fuerza para levantarla. —_ ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Lené, no! ¡Papiiiiiiiiii! ¡Papiiiiiiiii! _—La madre la regresó al césped; la niña se recostó de lado, recogió sus piernas abrazándolas y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Bella no pudo más y se derrumbó a su lado, llorando. Todo este tiempo ella había caminado como si estuviera en un campo de minas, con cuidado, con táctica, con miedo de pisar mal y una bomba explote. Se sintió fracasada como madre, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar y todo el sueño de tener a su hija con ella, solo fuera eso: un sueño.

— _¿La están pasando mal? _—Esme le preguntó a Edward que estaba viendo por la ventana la escena. Se había dado cuenta que Mía nunca llamaba a Bella, solo para hechos concisos e incluso al momento de hablar con ella, no era tan parlanchina, como con él. Y eso le asustó, le asustó porque Bella comenzaba a darse cuenta y él sabía cómo se derrumbaría al sentirse rechazada por su hija, la que tanto anhelo.

—_Es la segunda vez que se pone así _—contestó— _tengo miedo, mamá _—Esme le sonrió y lo abrazó. Para ambos se sintió bien. Ella sabía porque era el miedo de Edward, había sentido lo mismo durante muchos años. Primero: el no saber de su hijo y segundo: el miedo a que este la rechace.

—_Si quieres puedo conversar con Mía _—, se ofreció Esme—_ tengo un título de psicóloga clínica infantil _—Edward la miró anonadado, era como si su madre había caído desde el cielo, justo en el momento más difícil de ellos.

— _Gracias, mamá_—.La abrazó—_No te imaginas cuanto lo deseo. Bella y Mía están muy mal._

—_No necesito ver el historial clínico para saber lo que sucede con la niña. Ella se siente insegura rodeada de mujeres. Por lo general los niños adoptan esas reacciones para defenderse. Sí a Mía la maltrató una mujer, las mujeres no serán de su agrado hasta confiar en ella, siempre ira a la defensiva. Sí el agresor es un hombre, los hombres no serán de su agrado. Esta demás decir que el victimario, en este caso, es una mujer_—. Edward no lo había tomado en esa forma. Es decir aparte de que Reneé fue la causante de tantos traumas de Mía y Bella, ellas tenían un parecido físicamente.

*.*.*.*.*

"_No me voy a rendir, no me voy rendir, no me voy a rendir",_repetía Bella mientras veía que los sollozos de Mía iban bajando la intensidad. La niña alzó la cabeza al escuchar un pesado suspiro escapar de los labios de su madre, encontrándose los ojos claros contra los chocolates.

Bella al darse cuenta que su hija la miraba, se sentó dejando un hueco entre sus piernas y una clara invitación para que la niña acudiera a ella.

Mía no lo pensó, se levantó de golpe para sentarse en el regazo de su madre.

—_Papá no me quele_—susurró Mía en medio de un puchero.

—_Papá si te quiere, Mía _—Bella acaricio los cabellos de la niña, estaban más sedosos y brillantes.

— _Nop, él quele a Joe pol que es shu hijo, io no lo soi _—Celos, eso es lo que tenía ella. Estaba celosa por su pequeño hermanito y si vendría otro, las cosas serían peores porque sería más pequeño y necesitaría más atención.

¡Joseph y Mía armarían la III guerra mundial, sin necesidad de armas nucleares!

—_Mi amor, papá te ama. Él ha estado buscándote, estuvo a tu lado siempre. Te llevó hamburguesas, el hizo que conocieras un avión, él preparó tu habitación con mucha felicidad. Papá te ama muchísimo, eres su niña _—la alzó para sentarla a ahorcajadas en sus piernas.

—_Te amo mushio mami _—ambas se abrazaron – _Pelo no mash que papi –_ terminó recalcando. Bella sonrió. Ella se había dado cuenta que Edward y Mía eran unos seres hechos el uno para el otro y agradeció que su esposo hubiera aceptado todo de buena manera.

—_Me pondré triste _—imitó un puchero haciendo que Mía se acercara y con sus dientecitos mordió el labio de Bella—_ ¿Quieres comerme? _ —Mía asintió riendo—_ ¡Cosquillas! _—Se abalanzó a su hija tocando en los lugares claves donde ella era sensible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Alice, deberías llamar a Bella _—dijo Jasper por enésima vez cuando estaban registrando los pasaportes. Alice puso los ojos en blancos, cogió la mano de su hija y avanzó unos pasos.

— _Sí avisamos que pasaremos unas vacaciones aquí, no sería sorpresa _—Contestó mirando por encima de su hombro a su esposo que iba con el carrito de las maletas, atravesando las puertas del aeropuerto John F. Kennedy.

*.*.*.*.*

¡Hooooooola! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado.  
Lamento darle la mala noticia que ya tengo terminada la trama y solo nos quedan cuatro capítulos mas el epilogo. No se ustedes, pero me da mucha tristeza dejar ir a Mía, me metó mucho en el fic desde que se me vino a la cabeza, ya es hora que la afloje y la deje volar a nuestra pequeña.

Cambiando el triste tema… ¡Tenemos a Alice!

Ya esta escrito el siguiente capitulo y me he emocionado mucho porque aparecen dos personajes a los cuales adoro: Emmett y Alice…

Tengo una sorpresa para todas con Emmett / Rosalie. En el final lo verán ;)

Muchas gracias a todos esos seres que me escriben inbox, dejan sus huellitas con un review y agregan a alertas y favoritos, alentándome a seguir. Y sobretodo a mi Beta, sinceramente, no se imaginan como llegan los capítulos a sus manos, soy malísima en gramática. Ale, nena. Gracias.

Creo que me emocioné mucho con la nota.

Ya sabes si les gusto o no déjenmelo saber, si lo desean agréguenme a su pagina en facebook (es mas seguro que por ahí conteste).

Los dejo.

Besos…

MelLutz (L)


	15. Chapter 15

**StrongSupport**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capitulo beteado por Maarlopez (FFR) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

*.*.*.*

Capítulo 15

Alice arrastraba a su esposo por todos lados en el aeropuerto de New York. Jasper y Ashley estaban totalmente agotados del cansancio pero ellos sabían que a aquella mujer no había quien la pare hasta que consiguiera su objetivo.

— ¡Allá! —señaló la pequeña mujer de cabellos negros—. Esa es la salida de taxis.

—Insisto que deberíamos llamar a Bella para ponerla sobre aviso—Alice puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar por millonésima vez en el día esa oración.

Ella quería darle una sorpresa a su hermana y nada ni nadie la arruinaría. No se sabe cómo pero ella había logrado conseguir la dirección de la casa de su cuñado.

—¡Papá! —chilló la niña que iba siendo arrastrada de los brazos —.Toy casada — se quejó. Jasper acomodó un brazo para que la pequeña se apoye y pueda soportar la última dosis de hiperactividad de su madre.

Padre e hija suspiraron de alivio al sentir la suave superficie en sus traseros y espaldas.

**~•OoOoOoOoO•~**

—Me muero de vergüenza —susurró Rosalie entrando a la cocina. Bella que estaba de espalda a ella preparando la comida, volteó a verla con asombro —. ¡¿Qué?! — pateó el suelo con el pie.

Bella rió al ver la rabieta que aquella mujer estaba haciendo en la cocina.— ¿Por qué te da vergüenza? — intentó no reírse pero falló.

—Porque cuando papá y Esme estaban casados, mi mamá era la amante de él y yo existía— contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No creo que Esme sea mujer de perjurios—alzó los hombros y continuo haciendo la salsa para la comida —. Ni Esme, ni Edward y ni tú son los culpables de los sucesos.

— ¡Hola chicas! — Entro Esme sonriente a la cocina—. Te noto de mejor semblante, Bella — notó.

—Pues ahora estoy completa—sonrió viendo hacia la sala donde estaban Emmett y Mía enfrascados en un juego de legos.

—Si me necesitas házmelo saber. Voy con Joe—Rose se disculpó para huir de aquella cocina que le resultó asfixiante de un momento a otro.

— ¿Por qué te vas? —Esme la detuvo en el marco de la puerta — ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí, Rose? — preguntó maternalmente.

—Por supuesto, señora Cullen—susurró la rubia avergonzada.

—Nada de señora. No estoy tan vieja —rió.

— ¿Esperan a alguien más? —preguntó Rose al ver un taxi estacionarse al pie de la casa.

Bella salió de la cocina secándose las manos con una toalla, yendo a la puerta de entrada de su í parada fuera del taxi estaba su hermana, de estatura pequeña pero de un fuerte carácter. Bella sonrió y se acercó a darle un gran abrazo.

— ¡Alice! —Susurró al sentir los brazos de la mujer rodearle la cintura—. ¿Por qué no avisaste? Hubiera ido Edward a buscarlos—Jasper rodó los ojos.

— ¡Porque no sería sorpresa, Bells! —alzó los brazos al cielo, dramatizando.

— ¡Tía, Bella! —Ashley saltó a los brazos de ella—. ¡Hola! — dijo mostrando sus dientecitos y dándole un beso en la mejilla una vez queestuvo acomodada en la cadera de su tía.

Bella bajó la mirada al sentir unos pequeños brazos rodearle las piernas y apretarlas, demostrando posesividad con ella. Las cejas de Mía se unían formando una V, los labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos echaban chispas.

—Ven, bebé —Jasper cogió a su hija, al darse cuenta de la actitud de la otra pequeña—. Hola, Bella— le dio un beso en la mejilla—, disculpa a estos paracaídas pero Alice hizo que la reina nos expulse — bromeó.

— ¡Mamá! — Mía tiró de su pierna —.Cógeme— susurró, haciendo ojitos.

— ¿Tu eres Mía? — Alice se agachó a la altura de la niña — Eres hermosa. Yo soy Alice pero tienes que decirme tía Alice —intentó revolver los rizos de la niña. Ella no la dejó se hizo para atrás dejándole la mano suspendida en el aire.

—Pequeña, saluda a tía Alice —Bella la alzó entre sus brazos.

— ¡No! —Escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de su madre — No queloil con ella, má— dijo.

Mía creía que tenía que saludarla como saludó la niña a su madre y ella no se sentía capaz de permitir que una mujer desconocida la alzara entre sus brazos de esa manera. Tampoco quería soltar a su madre por miedo a que la nueva pequeña se apoderara de ella.

Bella le ofreció una disculpa silenciosa a Alice, haciendo que ella entendiera que Mía aún estaba en la etapa de adaptación con su nueva familia.

Saludaron a todas las personas que estaban en casa, al parecer no eran los únicos que habían decidido visitarlos.

Una vez que Mía tocó piso con sus dos pies y vio a su madre marcharse a la cocina con la nueva mujer, ella corrió a sentarse en medio de Edward y el pequeño Joseph, no permitiría que otra niña abrazara a su padre y hermano, no pudo detenerla con Bella pero si con ellos.

— ¡Mía esta celosa! —Susurró Emmett a Edward al percatarse de la marcación de territorio de su sobrina—. Preciosa, tío Emmett está desprotegido —le dijo a la pequeña que comenzó a morder su labio inferior al darse cuenta que no puede dividirse más para su tío y abuelo.

—Mía, lleva a Ashley a tu habitación para que la conozca y pueda elegir un juguete—ordenó su padre al ver que Ashley estaba tímidamente sentada en las piernas de Jasper.

—No puedo, papá —susurró en el oído de Edward —. Después ella se queda cotigo y mi helmanito.

—Escúchame, princesa —Edward la arrastró hasta su regazo —. Ashley tiene su familia, así como tú tienes a tu familia. Yo te amo muchísimo y no dejaría que ocupen tu lugar ¿Entiendes?—le susurró en el oído haciendo que la niña suelte risitas por las cosquillas provocadas —. Ve con Ash—la puso de pie en el suelo.

Mía caminó perezosamente hacia donde estaba Ashley, le sonrió a Jasper y le estiró la mano a la pequeña, haciéndole una clara invitación para que la siga. Ambas niñas salieron de la habitación, cogidas de la mano, dejando a los adultos reunidos conversando.

**~•OoOoOoOoO•~**

—Pero lo importante es que la tienes contigo —Alice acarició el cabello de su ellas se reencontraron en la puerta de la casa, subieron directo a la habitación, dejando a Rosalie y Esme a cargo de la comida.

—Claro que es lo más importante. Pero… ¿tenía que ser necesario que pase tanto tiempo? — una lágrima viajó por la mejilla de Bella —. Con todo lo que mi bebé sufrió, a veces pienso que esto es sólo un sueño y que despertaré sola, en aquella vieja habitación donde viví y veré la cuna de mi bebé vacía—Alice sostuvo fuertemente a su hermana entre los brazos —. Muchas veces pienso que fracasé como madre, que debí pedirle ayuda a Edward. Cuando lo conocí recién había desaparecido Mía, luego cuando nos casamos sólo deseaba irme de Phoenix para olvidar todo el dolor. No debí irme, Alice. Tenía que haberme quedado a pelear por mi hija…—Bella se quebró entre lágrimas en los brazos de su hermana, tenía tantas cosas estancadas en su corazón que necesitaba sacarlas para sentir que volvía a respirar.

—Mi hermanita… — susurró Alice sintiéndose culpable —, yo debí volver. Algo me llamaba, me decía que tenía que buscarte pero por miedo a los desplantes de Reneé y de papá me quedé por allá—besó el tope de la cabeza de Bella.

—Alice… te necesité. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, todos los años rogaba que sea navidad para que tú vuelvas, nunca pedía regalos, siempre te pedía. Nunca escribí una carta a Santa, siempre le oré a Dios pidiéndole tu regreso—sorbió por la nariz—.Perdóname. En un momento te odie porque habías adoptado a una niña y creíamos que era Mía.

—No tienes que pedir perdón, corazón—Alice sonrió—. Ahora que somos madres podemos compartir más momentos divertidos y crear recuerdos hermosos, hacer de cuenta que esos doce años nunca existieron. Estamos juntas Bella y dudo mucho que te puedas librar de mí, tenemos durante doce años vivir el doble para recuperar nuestro tiempo. Es mentira eso que dicen que no se recupera, te lo juro que sí, preciosa. Tenemos dos hijas por las que contar anécdotas, seguro tendrás muchas de Mía en una semana—Bella asintió riendo. Mía, su bebé, en una semana se había vuelto el centro de la familia—. Lo poco que percibí es que tiene temperamento. Se parece mucho a ti, arruga la nariz cuando está enojada, tú lo hacías ¿Te acuerdas? Te decía que perecías el puerquito que había en la granja del viejo McDonald —ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada al acordarse de esas pequeñeces que en su momento Bella odió, porque detestaba a los puercos.

— ¡Ni me digas! —Bella se sentó frente a su hermana—. Recuerdo que cuando llovía fuerte y había tormentas con rayos, tú te cambiabas a mi cama por miedo cuando debería ser yo la miedosa…

—Y aun le tengo miedo a las tormentas—comentó Alice entre risas—. Nunca me acostumbré al internado y por las noches de tormenta abrazaba al osito que me regalaste de despedida.

— ¿Mr. Magoo? —Bella preguntó sorprendida, Alice asintió sonriendo—. ¡Pero si odiabas a Mr. Magoo!

— ¿Qué dirías si te digo que aún lo tengo? —Susurró Alice en su oído—. Ashley lo metió en su mochilita. Ella no va a ningún lado sin Mr. Magoo—la boca de Bella era una O.

— ¡Mamá! —entró Mía al dormitorio, arrugaba la nariz y sus brazos los tenia cruzados, abrazando a su Mr. Magoo—Aslii tiene a Mr. Magoo

—Mi amor, yo veo a Mr. Magoo entre tus brazos — señaló Bella.

— ¡Siiiii! Peelo… —la pequeña miró a su osito de peluche —Aslii dice que es el oli… oli… — pateó el piso de desesperación porque no le salía la palabra de sus labios — ¡olilinal!

—Es original —le corrigió Bella—. Vengan las dos—ambas niñas se subieron a la cama, Mía quedó en medio de las piernas de su madre y Ashley a un lado de Alice, las dos tenían a sus ositos Mr. Magoo abrazados fuertemente—. Los dos son especiales. A ti papá te dio el oso porque yo tenía uno parecido y creyó que era hermoso que tú tuvieras uno. A Ashley se lo dio la tía Alice…

—No es mi tía, tía Bella — la corrigió la pequeña, provocando la risa de las madres.

—Lo sé, mi amor —Bella sonrió—. Porque antes de que ella se vaya a vivir lejos, yo le di el osito para que la acompañara. Que es ese —señaló al viejo oso de peluche que yacía en brazos de la pequeña.

**~•OoOoOoOoO•~**

—Así que eres Ingeniera en hotelería y turismo —comentó Esme sorprendida. Ella y Rose se habían encargado de terminar el almuerzo que Bella había comenzado a preparar. El silencio fue tan abrazador que Rose comenzó con una preguntita para volverlo una charla amena y relajante.

—Sí. Cuando me gradué del instituto, Edward estaba montando su pequeño proyecto. Papá le había dado la espalda y gracias a unos ahorros que le depositabas pudo sacarlo adelante y la única condición para que yo aporte, era que estudie— Rose se encogió de hombros—. ¿Crees que esta cantidad está bien? —volteó con un bol en mano para mostrarle a Esme la lechuga que había picado para la ensalada.

—Un poco más, cariño. O sea que Edward y tu son muy unidos —Esme regresó a las preguntas, no quería perderse nada de la que había sido la vida de su hijo, incluso estaba con curiosidad acerca de otros puntos de vista.

—Al comienzo, cuando fuimos a vivir a la mansión, Edward era un chico huraño, casi no lo sentía en casa hasta que poco a poco fue jugando conmigo. Un día en el instituto había un niño que me estaba molestando y Edward estaba en el último año, alguien le comentó lo que pasaba y él fue a mi ayuda, desde ahí me sentaba en la misma mesa que él en la hora del almuerzo, sus amigos lo detestaban pero si querías ser amigo de Edward tenías que aceptar—comentó Rose con una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. En realidad, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, con ese dinero logramos salir de las garras de nuestro padre.

—Tenía que hacer algo por mi hijo —contestó de manera maternal—. Aparte que siempre pensé que era hotelero por Anthony, nunca me imaginé que se abrió camino solo.

—Bueno… el apellido nos ayudó un poco. A veces creo que es lo único bueno que nos ha dado papá. Cuando Edward comentó que iba a estudiar hotelería y turismo casi fallezco. Pensé que de la noche a la mañana se le había dado por seguir los pasos de nuestro padre y por un tiempo creí que era algún chantaje de él. Pasaba días enteros fastidiando a Edward por el teléfono para que cambiara de idea y el día que me contó de su proyecto entendí que ser hotelero lo llevaba en la sangre y que era su propio deseo.

—Edward nunca fue de las personas qué aunque quisiera algo lo deja a un lado por algún trauma. Siempre fue un niño perspicaz. Pasaba días enteros en la biblioteca viendo revistas de hoteles, de turismo y tenía cada idea para su hotel —Esme se secó las manos y se sentó en una silla de la isla de la cocina—.Tenía una libreta donde escribía los servicios que le gustaba de algún hotel.

—La conozco —comentó Rose—._PlattTourist&Hotels_, comenzó con ese plan. Pasamos noches enteras a base de café, trazando planes para que un viejo hotel y poco conocido, llegue a ser un éxito mundial. Nunca nos imaginamos que tendríamos tanto, nos conformábamos con podernos mantener y pagar todas las cuentas a fin de mes.

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Lo has visto? — Esme preguntó distraídamente.

—No. Desde que terminé el instituto, salí de la mansión y viví con Edward en un departamento pequeño, él dormía en el sofá y yo en la cama, no teníamos habitación, eran cuatro paredes. Papá pensó que iba a explotar a Edward porque le pagó la universidad, ya que él sería el heredero del imperio Masen y le salió el tiro por la culata. Un día lo llamó a decirle que se haga cargo del hotel que tenía en Phoenix y Edward le contestó diciéndole que él tenía el mando de su propio hotel. Nos corrió del departamento lujoso en el que vivíamos, dejándonos en la calle.

Durante todo el rato que charlaron, Rosalie no dejó de sonreír. Ella estaba orgullosa de haber salido adelante, solos y sin ayuda de personas influyentes como lo era Anthony Masen.

**~•OoOoOoOoO•~**

Rosalie observaba a Emmett que parecía no haber comido en años, los alimentos apenas pasaban unos segundos en los cubiertos, ya que desaparecían a gran velocidad por la boca del grandote.

— ¡Hey, atención!—llamó Bella a la mesa, todos estaban entretenidos en sus conversaciones—. Edward y yo queremos hacerles la invitación a pasar las vacaciones en los Hampton, oficial — Alice que estaba a su lado, saltó en su asiento, emocionada por poder pasar un buen tiempo con su hermana.

—Y la otra noticia — Edward sonrió con nerviosismo porque recién se había enterado y sabía que iba a ser objeto de burla por su hermano, miró a Bella y con su mano tapó la de ella—. Nos tendremos que cambiar a una casa más grande — susurró —. Bella y yo… vamos por el tercer bebé — todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio esperando procesar la información.

—No pierden tiempo ¿No? —el primero en romper el silencio fue Emmett, quien arrastrando la silla se levantó para ir en busca de su amigo. De un tirón lo levantó — ¡Felicidades! —lo abrazó fuertemente dándole unas palmadas en la espalda —. Dentro de cinco años, tendremos cinco niños más— soltó carcajadas.

— ¡Cuidado con Bella! —le advirtió Edward al ver hacia donde se encaminaba su hermano.

— ¡Tranquilo! —Emmett alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. ¡Felicidades, cuñada! — la abrazó delicadamente porque él nunca había tratado con una mujer embarazada—.¡Que rápido, eh! — Bella se sonrojó ante el levantamiento sugerente de cejas.

Luego la conversación se basó en embarazos y bebés, donde el único hombre que opinaba era Carlisle.

En ese momento, Emmett sintió la necesidad de ser padre y de tener una familia como la de su hermano. Él nunca tuvo ese sentimiento de poder formar una familia con María y ahora se daba cuenta que era porque no la amaba. Sintió una mirada encima de él, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos orbes azules que parecían tener un brillo de anhelo y él podía leer esa mirada porque era lo mismo que sentía. El anhelo de tener una familia de la cual proteger, cuidar y amar; llegar por las noches del trabajo y que lo reciban unos bracitos y un beso. Él no quería el afecto de sus padres, lo que él quería era el amor de una mujer. Una mujer que a pesar que él cuide, sea ella quien lo sostenga. La mujer rubia le sonrió de manera dulce, que todas las cosas que tenía pensadas hacerle por portarse de manera arrogante desaparecieron.

Sacudió su cabeza, miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban allí pero solo uno permaneció: Enamorado, completamente y estúpidamente enamorado de una mujer que recién conocía pero sin embargo no le permitió dormir durante la noche anterior.

***.*.*.***

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aqui? Lamento mucho la tardanza y no daré explicaciones, porque no las hay.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido, muchas gracias.**

**¿A que no se esperaban esta sorpresa de Bella? Les comento que es muy interesante porque vendría como quien dice terapia para Mía.**

**Es taaaaan tierna mi Mía.**

**¿Les agradó o no? Dejenmelo saber.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	16. Chapter 16

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Strong Support**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFR) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

* * *

Capítulo 16

El día siguiente a que den la noticia del embarazo de Bella, la casa se volvió un caos, habían terminado todos durmiendo en el pequeño hogar. Colchones inflables tirados desordenadamente por la sala; el sofá sirvió de cama para Rosalie, que amaneció al lado de Emmett después de una noche de charlas acerca del turismo en Londres y los posibles hoteles que se abrirían en aquel lugar que está a más de medio día de viaje en avión de distancia del antiguo continente. Las niñas en pijama levantaron a todos, pues era el día que saldrían a hacer su primer viaje de vacaciones con todos los integrantes de la familia.

— _¿Mami?_ —llamó Mía a Bella cuando esta estaba tendiendo la cama que habían ocupado ella y Ashley— _¿Me enseñas a hacel la cama? _

— Por supuesto, mi amor —le contestó Bella dulcemente mientras peinaba los cabellos de la niña con sus dedos — Ve hacia el otro lado y estira esa esquina —Mía corrió al otro lado de la cama e hizo lo que su madre le había ordenado.

Al cabo de quince minutos estaba toda la habitación lista: los juguetes, ocupados por los niños, estaban en sus puestos, la cama hecha, la ropa sucia estaba metida en la lavadora y solo le quedaba una obligación más: hacer que Mía se duchara.

Lo bueno de la niña era que amaba el agua, así que no hubo problema a la hora del baño. Ella había aprendido a hacer las cosas solas, sin ayuda de los adultos, por ende aprendió a ducharse sola. Bella lo único que hizo fue hacerle compañía en el baño e ir indicándole como tenía que lavar su cuerpo. Al terminar le dejó la ropa lista sobre la cama para salir en busca del pequeño Joe. Él estaba llorando en brazos de su padre, tenía hambre, aunque Bella le dio el biberón a las cinco de la mañana y también requería de un cambio de pañales junto con un buen baño.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de las cosas que estaban regadas por la sala, mientras Alice, Esme y Rosalie pusieron manos a la obra para hacer el desayuno.

Cuando Bella pasó por la habitación de Mía, después de encargarse de su hijo, vio que la niña estaba preparando una muda de ropa y sintió la ducha abierta, pensando que la pequeña había olvidado cerrar el grifo entró al baño, se encontró con Ashley bañándose y su hija le iba indicando, tal y como ella lo había hecho hacia unos minutos, las partes que debería restregar un poco más.

—_Lascate atlas de la lodilla_ —le indicó Mía a su prima— _mamá dice que alí se acumulan los miclobios ¿tú sabes qué es milclobio? _—Bella reprimió una carcajada al escuchar la voz de desconcierto de su hija.

—_Mi mami dishe que son animales muy tiquititos, que she meten en la piel_ —contestó Ashley con voz amortiguada por el ruido del agua al caer.

—_Io no los veo_ —le respondió la pequeña mirándose el brazo con el ceño fruncido.

—_Nosotlas no, pelo las mamis ven cosas muuuuuy pequeñas_ —la niña del otro lado de la cortina del baño, también intentaba ver los microbios en la piel.

Bella acomodó la ropa que había sacado de la lavandería, dejando sobre la cama unos pequeños calzones de entrenamiento, Mía no los necesitaba pero se había dado cuenta que su sobrina aún estaba en la etapa de dejar el pañal.

_Y pensar que están hablando como dos adultas _—se dijo ella mentalmente y se rió al acordarse de la sorpresa que habían causado los microbios en las niñas.

La mesa estaba servida y, parecía que iba a comer el batallón de infantería de la marina americana , había toda clase de alimento: panqueques, bollos rellenos, fruta picada, leche (para los más pequeños y la mujer embarazada), café, dos jaras llenas de jugos naturales: naranja y sandia, quesos, todo lo que es necesario para un variado desayuno de una semana.

— Hmmm… —gimió Emmett al meterse un pedazo de pastel a la boca— ¿Quién hizo esta _deliciura_?

— No parece que fueras abogado —se quejó Rosalie— ¿_Deliciura_? —Enarcó una ceja— ¿En qué diccionario esta esa palabra?

Emmett sonrió de manera inocente antes de su contestación—: En la _Real Academia__ de Emmett,_ querida —y le lanzó un beso con un guiño de ojo.

Todos en la mesa no pudieron quedarse callados y soltaron carcajadas, fueron tan contagiosas que inclusive Rosalie, que estaba muy seria y horrorizada por el vocabulario que empleaba aquel abogado, rió.

—Contestando a tu pregunta, hijo —intervino Esme— lo hizo Rosalie, pero ya me dio el secreto y te podré hacer en casa —le guiñó un ojo.

— Gracias, má —le contestó avergonzado. Siempre que Esme hacia un acto de cariño hacia él, se avergonzaba y bajaba la mirada.

Mía y Ashley llevaron la conversación en la mesa. Esme pensó que estaba bien que no le dijeran a Mía acerca del nuevo bebé hasta que fuera una noticia segura y la pequeña dejara a un lado sus inseguridades, que aún seguían a flor de piel, ya que ella había pedido estar sentada en medio de sus padres, ya saben, para tenerlos junto a ella.

Mientras todos alistaban las maletas para acomodarlas en la furgoneta que Edward había solicitado a la empresa, él recibió un llamado del abogado que estaba llevando el caso de Bella: Alec.

—Dime, Alec —respondió avecinando algún problema.

—_Tengo malas noticias_ —contestó— _Phil acaba de suicidarse en su celda. Van atrasar el juicio contra Renée por lo menos un mes._

— No hay problema —dijo seriamente mientras veía a Bella sostener a su hijo y ayudar a Mía a acomodarse en el auto— ¿Es necesario la presencia de Isabella allí? —internamente rogaba que la respuesta fuera "no".

— _No, es un suicidio. No la llamaran a declarar sino hasta el juicio de Renée_ —intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más para despedirse.

Edward estaba preocupado, aunque aquel hombre le había hecho daño a su esposa, sabía que le afectaría mucho a Bella y como no era necesaria su presencia, él no le diría nada, pudiendo utilizar algún día la excusa del embarazo. Se acercó luego de un minuto para recuperar su expresión de felicidad porque haría un viaje que todos necesitaban. Isabella tenia a los niños ubicados en sus asientos especiales y los estaba entreteniendo con algo para que no empezarán a inquietarse.

— ¿Listos? —preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Bella y Mía asintieron emocionadas. Le hizo señas a Emmett que estaba de chofer en la furgoneta, con los pulgares hacia arriba, él le contestó afirmativamente de la misma manera.

— _Dola, dola, exploalola… _—cantaba la pequeña que estaba viendo unos videos desde la tablet de su padre.

Edward la miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Él se creía tan padre de aquella pequeña que al acordarse de que el biológico había muerto hace apenas unas horas, no le causo pena o tristeza, es más, estaba feliz porque iba a ser totalmente padre de la niña a la cual el amaba con su vida. Mía al sentirse observada alzó la mirada para chocarse con los ojos verdes esmeralda, sonrió mostrando sus dientecitos blancos para luego llegar directo a su corazón con un beso volado que hizo a Edward sentir un calor extraño recorrer alrededor de su alma. Él amaba a la niña y no era necesario tener algún gen de él recorriendo por su cuerpo para reclamarla como suya.

Bella a su lado se había acomodado, haciendo el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás para recostarse un poco, los estragos del embarazo los había sentido por primera vez en la mañana, cuando se levantó e inmediatamente tuvo que ir directamente al baño para vomitar.

*.*.*.*.*

—_Vamos, mamá_ —Mía arrastraba a su madre por la gran mansión, quería llegar al lado de la piscina —_El tío Emmett plometio enseñalnos a nadal_ —sonrió mientras llevaba en sus brazos los flotadores inflados que había obligado a su padre a inflar— _Aslii está alí y tío Emmett le enseñalá a ella sola._

— ¡Hey! Tranquila, princesa —Bella rió al ver la cara de desesperación de la niña— tío Emmett aún no llega a la pis…

— ¡Aquí estas! —Emmett alzó a la pequeña haciéndola reír— tápate la nariz, nena. Vamos a sumergirnos en el agua —ordenó.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos ellos se sumergían en el agua, saliendo a flote y soltando el aire que tenían atascado en sus pulmones, riéndose fuertemente.

*.*.*.*

En los siguientes días, Esme aprovechó para ayudar a la niña con algunos ejercicios para reforzar la seguridad de ella con ayuda de todos los presente, claro.

Todos veían los avances que iba teniendo, cada vez que Ashley se acercaba a Edward ella no hacia berrinches pero aun así trataba de alejar a la niña de su padre. "Algo inevitable" decía Bella, ya que ella también mantendría a sus posibles rivales lejos de su hombre.

En las mañanas hacían ejercicios de separación, Bella y Edward aprovechaban para pasar un tiempo a solas dejando a la niña en la mansión con su familia. Los primeros días fue todo un caos porque la niña lloraba, luego fue bajando la intensidad hasta que un día, ella reconoció que era algo inevitable y se despidió de ellos.

Contrataron una chica del servicio que tenía una niña de la misma edad, aproximadamente, así que a Esme se le ocurrió un día, salir a divertirse todos los adultos. Pensando que era la peor decisión del mundo por la actitud de Mía hacia la pequeña Carmen —hija de la chica del servicio—, dejaron una cámara filmadora para ver cuales habían sido las reacciones de la pequeña.

Al regreso Bella no aguantó la curiosidad y se puso a ver la grabación.

—_ ¿Vamos a cenar, pequeña? _—_Se escuchó la voz maternal de Tanya_—_ hoy hice pollo frito con papás, tienes autorización de poner cuanta kétchup y mayonesa quieras_—_ Ellos habían autorizado esa cena, sabiendo que la niña adoraba el pollo frito._

_Mía recelosamente contestó un pequeño: Sí._

_Las tres niñas se sentaron en el living frente al televisor para ver una película: los Crood's. Tanya les sirvió los tres platos prometidos a las niñas junto con tres vasos llenos de jugo de piña, fruta favorita de la pequeña, la chica se retiró, dándole la orden de que estuvieran tranquilas viendo la película._

— _Aslii, pol favol, la mayonesa _—_pidió Mía. La pequeña Carmen se levantó servicialmente con el frasco en sus manos para darle lo que había pedido Mía._

_Mía la miró de manera seria, para recoger el frasco que le estaba entregando la pequeña, parecía que iba a soltar sus desdenes que últimamente estaba disponible a decir, para sorpresa la niña le sonrió y dijo un pequeño "glashias". _

Bella miraba con los ojos llorosos la pantalla de la filmadora, ese era un gran paso de su hija. Desde que había llegado la otra niña a la casa la trataban como alguien más de la familia, Mía se había vuelto un poco caprichosa, incluso se mostraba posesiva con su prima. Muchas veces había sido reprendida por parte de sus padres a causa que se portaba malcriada con la nueva muchacha que ayudaba en casa, no mostraba modales y gritaba por todo. Pero ahora se daban cuenta del gran avance que la niña estaba haciendo, los modales habían vuelto, la niña tierna y dulce que a todos enamoraba había regresado y podían asegurarse de que podían lanzarse al mundo de la guardería.

*.*.*.*.*

Llevaban una semana en el mismo terreno y la tensión sexual era palpable entre ambos, había veces en que a Rosalie le placía pegarle a Emmett y otras veces metérsele en la cama para eliminar aquella atracción que le expedía.

Ella no podía estar más de dos minutos enojada con Emmett, él le sacaba siempre una sonrisa después de comentar alguna inmadurez y contradictoriamente, lo hacía con otra inmadurez o algún comentario sugerente cargado de placer.

— ¡Cuidado! —escuchó que gritaron pero no reaccionó ya que estaba empapada en la piscina, rodeada por unos fuertes brazos.

— ¡Eres idiota! —Rosalie echaba fuego por los ojos, había estado bronceándose un poco al pie de la piscina que era donde el sol estaba pegando más fuerte.

— Idiota y todo, tienes que admitir que me deseas —Emmett sonrió y no la dejó hablar callándola con un apasionado beso.

La rubia no pudo refutar a la gran verdad que escuchó salir de los labios del fortachón. Ella lo deseaba incontrolablemente, y quizás, solo quizás, si librara aquella tensión podría pensar tranquilamente lo que en realidad sentía por él.

***.*.*.*.***

**Les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por esperar y tener paciencia.**

**Les gusto o no, déjenmelo saber.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo, hermosas!**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Strong Support**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFR) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Edward había preparado un día especial para la familia, tenía listo un yate en el puerto deportivo de _The Hampton,_ era una completa sorpresa, porque ni su hermana Rosalie, que es la que maneja las actividades recreacionales de sus hoteles, estaba al tanto.

Salió de la casa con el pretexto de ir a solucionar un problema de última hora con un hotel cercano al área.

— Buenas días, señor Masen —lo saludó uno de los empleados del lugar, Edward asintió en forma de saludo—. Tenemos todo preparado, señor. Como usted lo pidió.

— Gracias, muchacho —caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba su lujoso yate— Mi niña estará feliz —murmuró para sí mismo.

Cuando Mía había sabido que él le cumpliría todos sus caprichos, había pedido conocer un barco, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir acerca del gran día que venía preparando para su familia. Se imaginó la cara de sorpresa que pondrían todos, pero más su hija, la pequeña que le era difícil no darle cuanto quería.

— ¿Edward? —Escuchó la voz de Kate, su ex-novia— ¡Oh, Edward! —antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y voltear hacia el lugar proveniente de la voz, sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura.

— Hola, Kate —contestó por educación— ¿Qué haces por aquí?—Preguntó el un poco incómodo.

— Pasando unas pequeñas vacaciones —le dijo sugerentemente acariciando su pecho— pero la pregunta va para ti. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no pasabas por estos lados.

Él vio que era el momento preciso para dejarle las cosas claras—: He estado muy agobiado. Entre mi familia y el trabajo.

— ¿Qué familia, Eddie? —Aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros batió las pestañas de manera inocente, estirando una arruga inexistente en la camiseta de algodón ploma— claro, a la altura del pecho de Edward.

— No creo que aún no te hayas enterado, Katherine —la castaña parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar tanta seriedad en las palabras del hombre, este retiró las manos en un pequeño movimiento— Estoy casado y tengo dos hijos.

— ¿Esta ahora contigo? —Kate pensaba que él le estaba jugando alguna broma. — Quiero conocerla.

Edward sonrió y señaló hacia los dos carros que iban entrando al parqueadero del puerto. El primero, la furgoneta, venia conducida por un chofer que contrató para que los guiara hacia el puerto y su segundo vehículo por su amada esposa, Bella, que había seguido a la furgoneta.

— Sí me disculpas, tengo una reunión familiar —no permitió que la mujer castaña le respondiera, pues, él ya se había encaminado a reunirse con sus hijos y esposa.

Bella sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio acercarse, para pasar a ponerse seria, al ver a una escultural mujer caminar detrás de su marido, ella sabía que maneja buen cuerpo porque siempre había sido cuidadosa, todo lo tenía en su sitio de forma natural y las ocho semanas de embarazo se estaban empezando a notar un poco, con sus caderas anchas. Pero en ese momento sintió miedo de que Edward se fijara en otra, porque ella no tenía sus exagerados senos, ni exagerado trasero.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Mía haciendo salir a Bella de su estupor.

Kate que estaba a una distancia prudente estaba analizando la situación, la niña que lo había llamado papá tenía más o menos dos años de edad, sacando cálculos, el resultado fueron dos conclusiones; o Edward la había engañado, o esa niña no era hija de él.

— Princesa… —susurró Edward al sentir el pequeño cuerpo estrellarse contra sus piernas— te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¡Un balco! —Señaló Mía cuando Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos y alcanzó a ver el majestuoso yate varado en el muelle— ¡Papi, un balco!

— Descubriste la sorpresa —Edward le besó la sien para dejarla en el suelo y reunirse con su esposa, que no tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

La abrazó fuerte, llenándole la cara de besos pero Bella no le correspondió como era normal en ella, la notó distinta. Cogió al pequeño que estaba en brazos de su madre y volteo a saludar al resto de su familia.

— ¿Me presentas, Eddie? —Kate enredó uno de sus brazos con uno de Edward.

— Les presento a Katherine Dinkinson, una vieja amiga —dijo sencillamente, zafando disimuladamente de su brazo— Katherine, ellos son mi familia; mi madre Esme, su esposo Carlisle, mi mejor amigo y hermano Emmett, mi hermana Rosalie, mis cuñados: Alice y Jasper, mi sobrina Ashley, mis dos preciosos hijos: Mía —la pequeña al ser mencionada se abrazó a las piernas de su padre, este la cogió entre sus brazos, evitando que su _adorada_ amiga volviera a colgarse de él— y Joseph, y mi amada esposa Bella.

— Oa, señola —Mía sonrió de manera tierna, a pesar de tener a su padre agarrado de forma posesiva—. ¡Él es mi-o! —Mía marcó territorio en su padre de la forma que solo un niño o ella podría hacerlo: directamente.

Los que estaban acomodando las cosas para poder ir a su día en alta mar, rieron por lo bajo, era lo que por lo mínimo esperaban de la niña, su muestra posesiva hacia su padre.

— Hola niña. – Kate miró a Edward de manera coqueta. Emmett reía al escuchar los bajos gruñidos y bufidos que soltaba Bella— Lo que menos quiero es quitarte un padre, pequeña —susurró… "_Podría darte más hermanos, bastarda"_ agrego a su oración, internamente.

— No te preocupes, mi amor —Bella enredó su brazo desocupado alrededor del torso de Edward, mostrando la misma mirada de su hija y hablando bajito, en forma de amenaza— Yo no te dejaría que te lo quite —sonrió triunfante al ver la mirada furibunda que le enviaba la mujer de pechos y trasero excesivamente grandes.

— Un gusto conocerlos a todos, tengo que retirarme —todos sonrieron dándole poca importancia a Kate— No te pierdas, Eddie – acaricio su barbilla, Mía le retiró la mano mostrándose incomoda con aquel acto.

— Hasta otro día, Katherine —Edward asintió en su dirección.

Bella cruzada de brazos pasó de largo al lado de Edward, este intentó detenerla pero Rosalie le hizo señas para que la dejara pensar un poco y ventilar sus pensamientos.

— ¡Vamos a vel a los balcos! —gritaron las pequeñas, haciendo soltar risillas a las personas a su alrededor y logrando calmar un poco la densa nube de tención que se había formado entre ellos, especialmente, entre Edward y Bella.

Caminaron hacia el yate con las niñas corriendo y brincando a su alrededor.

***.*.*.*.***

Emmett estaba dando vueltas por el yate, buscando algo, pero en su interior, era _alguien_. Encontró a esa persona con la mirada perdida en el mar, veía hacia adelante, con su sombrero de paja toquilla que era tres veces más grande que ella, haciéndole sombra alrededor, con una gran lazo verde fosforescente, que combinaba con su traje de baño blanco y pareo del mismo color del lazo.

Se veía realmente hermosa, su figura ligeramente bronceada por el sol, sus largas y risadas pestañas castañas, su boca brillosa por el lip-gloss color rosa, que invitaba a ser besada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la rubia cabellera suelta, debajo del sombrero, que bailaba con el viento.

— ¿Has pensado donde ir esta noche? —preguntó Emmett rodeando la cintura de Rosalie con sus brazos.

La noche anterior, luego de la cena, habían quedado en salir a algún lugar, para divertirse, conocerse y tomar unos tragos para después, quien sabe, pasar un rato enredados en la cama, amándose.

— Si he pensado que podremos ir a un bar que recién inauguraron —se encogió de hombros.

Rosalie no volteo a verlo, estuvo allí, parada con sus brazos rodeándole, se sentía muy bien eso y le asustó. Sobre todo porque recién había terminado con su novio y se supone que tenía que venir el tiempo de duelo, tiempo que ella no sabía si respetarlo o dejarlo pasar, ignorándolo.

Emmett también tenía que estar en su momento de duelo, especialmente él, porque su relación había ido más allá del noviazgo, un matrimonio, pero eso a él no le importaba, lo que había aprendido en los juicios simples, como sacar a muchachos sin edad legal de la cárcel, era que ellos no se arrepentían de nada porque vivían su día a día como si fuese el ultimo de su vida.

***.*.*.*.***

Bella se había sentido mal, estaba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta del camarote, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Si cerraba, tan solo un poco, sus ojos, las imágenes de aquella ex-novia de Edward; rubia, exuberante, todo extremadamente excesivo pero totalmente hermosa, venían a ella. Esas imágenes rondaban en su cabeza y lo masoquista que era, juntó, a un sonriente y enamorado Edward, con ojos brillantes de felicidad, al lado de Katherine. El resultado la asustó, se veían como la pareja perfecta, no como la imagen del día de su matrimonio, como _ella_ se veía allí, una simple mortal.

Manoteó las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus cuencas, no quería llorar pero últimamente era lo único que la ayudaba a sobrellevar los hechos. Mía a veces se la ponía imposible, incapaz de entrar en la cabecita castaña clara de su hija, la adoraba, amaba, era lo más maravilloso en el mundo, aun creía que era un sueño haberla encontrado pero cuando la niña se cerraba, le daban ganas de gritar y escapar de todo.

Sintió un cuerpo ubicarse detrás de ella, un brazo anclarse en su cintura, una pierna abrirse paso entre las suyas, unos labios en su cabello, ser besada, acariciada y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, era acurrucarse más al calor del cuerpo de su esposo, el único gran apoyo en su vida, su _apoyo fuerte_, su cuerda sujetada en tierra, su todo.

— No entiendo por qué te pusiste así – susurró Edward acariciando con sus labios el cuello de la mujer— Quiero pensar que son las hormonas —sonrió – Mía y tú, dejaron en claro que las mujeres tienen totalmente prohibido acercase, a menos de cien kilómetros a la redonda… pero no era necesario, yo mismo pongo distancia, no necesito más de una mujer, porque en ti, lo tengo todo — Tiernamente posó la mano en el vientre de Bella, aún era algo surrealista esperar un hijo, si apenas hace unos meses había tenido uno pero él estaba emocionado, como si fuera la primera vez que pasaba por la misma situación.

— Esa mujer te comía con la mirada —susurró Bella con la voz temblorosa por el llanto.

Edward la apretó un poco más a él, desde que Bella y él se conocieron, él sintió pertenecer de nuevo a una familia y aunque su madre también hubiese sido víctima de su padre, sentía un poco de resentimiento por aparecer recién y no, cuando él más la necesitaba, como por ejemplo, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y se desvinculó de su padre, más, Edward trataba no prestarle atención a esos insanos pensamientos y sentimientos porque no le traerían nada bueno, ahora que tenía a su familia junta y cada vez más grande no iba a pasar por alto la genial diversión que causaba la situación.

Mía estaba entretenida con Esme conversando de los peces que llevaba viendo en el cristalino océano, Edward le había prometido poder capturar algunos para el almuerzo pero estaba atemorizada de dejar a alguna familia de peces sin su padre, o madre, o hijos y esas ideas se las estaba explayando a Esme, sus dudas. Se dio cuenta de que Bella y Edward llevaban tiempo desaparecidos y comenzó su búsqueda, encontrándolos dormidos sobre una espaciosa cama, estaban abrazados, muy abrazados, gustosa saltó a la cama, dándose paso entre ellos.

Edward abrió los ojos perezosamente, viendo que era Mía quien se había colado en la cama, sonrió moviéndose un poco para que la niña estuviera cómoda y le indico que hiciera silencio porque Bella se sentía un poco mal. Los bracitos de Mía rodearon a Bella, mientras se acomodaba de espalda arrimada al pecho de su madre.

Sólo faltaba el pequeño Joseph para estar juntos pero el niño no soportaba mucho mimo, era un pequeño huraño y medio gruñón siempre.

Dormir los tres abrazados no había sido la idea principal sino, pasarla bien, junto a la familia y que la pequeña niña se sintiera a gusto pero aun así, la felicidad era palpable en el lugar y estaban juntos en familia pasando un agradable momento.

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a cada persona que me ha apoyado en este fic, sus comentarios, me llenan de felicidad. ¡Gracias, muchas. Gracias!**

**Les cuento que ayer me enteré que Mía está nominada en FFAD... si ustedes creen que se merece un voto, estaría muy agradecida. La verdad, no sé quién lo hizo pero quiero agradecerle por tomar en cuenta a nuestra pequeña luchadora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es muy importante porque se vio un poco más del pasado del Daddyward tan hermoso que tenemos y también porque se los ve más compenetrados como pareja.**

**Mía es un poquillo celosilla, ¿Verdad? Jajaja... yo también defendiera lo mío con puños y dientes.**

**¡Have a fun excelente weekend!**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Strong Support**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

((((¯ '·.¸( ) **Capítulo beteado por Shades (FFR) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

**Capítulo 18**

**Bella POV**

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

_No dejes que te atormente verla._

_Tienes que odiarla._

_Tienes que detestarla._

Esa eran las cosas que internamente me repetía mientras estábamos en el juicio de Renée, mi madre. Era algo bochornoso, ella me miraba con una sonrisa maligna que iba y venía en su rostro, no tenía arrepentimiento alguno, no estaba mínimamente avergonzada de todo lo que le había hecho a su hija. A pesar de que afuera estuviera la prensa y que últimamente, cuando descubrieron lo que le había pasado a la mujer de Edward Masen, asechaban la casa, asechaban a mis suegros, a mi hermana que estaba en Cambridge, asechaban a cuanta persona cercana entraba a nuestro intimo círculo, incluyéndola a ella desde la cárcel.

Ella no se arrepentía de nada y yo estaba aquí, sufriendo.

— Así que señora Dwyer… —comenzó Alec su interrogación, paseándose de un lado a otro— ¿Cómo la menor Mía Swan fue a parar a sus brazos?

Renée rió viéndome, su sonrisa era malévola— Bella, mi hija —señaló en mi dirección con su cabeza— le dijo a Charlie que no quería hacerse cargo de la niña —Se escuchó un jadeo general, al cual me uní.

_**Nunca**_, en mi vida, me había arrepentido de mi hija, siempre he querido protegerla contra todo.

— ¿Y Charlie se la entregó? —Ella asintió solemnemente, con su sonrisita de suficiencia bailando en sus labios— ¿Por qué?

— Porque era la hija de mi esposo —contestó—.Sí se supone que amas a alguien, debes amar a sus hijos, sean lo que sean.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que es hija de su difunto esposo? —Alec se paseaba de manera intimidante a su alrededor o en frente de ella, con los brazos hacia atrás.

— Siempre supe del romance que mantenía con mi hija —me dedicó su mirada de furia. Edward apretó mis manos en señal de apoyo, lo agradecí. También se lo agradecí internamente a mi ginecólogo quien dijo: Que no podía someterme a emociones fuertes y sugirió que mi esposo estuviera aquí, conmigo..

— Tengo entendido que la señora Isabella Masen —Renée hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar mi nombre— era menor de edad en ese entonces. ¿Por qué no detuvo la relación sí estaba enterada?

— Porque es una zorra —contestó mirando sus uñas, como sí eso fuera lo más importante del mundo.

¡Dios! ¡¿Tenía que soportar todo esto para una simple condena?!

— Señora Dwyer, le pido que mantenga el respeto en la sala —interrumpió el juez que estaba sentado en su estrado.

— ¿Puede explicar esto? —Alec del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un mando a distancia, apuntando hacia el televisor pantalla plana, para que el público y la prensa vieran las imágenes que iban a ser transmitidas.

La primera foto, era una de mi pequeña con tubos por la boca, con marcas en su rostro. Los presentes no demoraron en jadear.

La segunda era una donde salía del cuello hacia abajo, marcado con moretones, hematomas y rasguños. Apreté fuertemente la mano de Edward, recordar ese tiempo era lo más duro, pero hermoso a la vez. El jadeo general volvió a darse paso entre la audiencia.

La tercera era de su espalda, está estaba marcada y rasguñada. Cerré los ojos, no quería seguir viendo. Volví a escuchar el jadeo general.

— Solo esas tres fotos, por favor —escuché a Alec decir—. ¿Esas fotos son suficiente señor juez? —El juez asintió anotando en su libreta— ¿Qué opina de eso, señora Dwyer?

— Es una niña muy patosa, se andaba pegando con todo — dijo como si estuviera contando la temperatura del día de hoy.

— Tengo más pruebas — dijo Alec volviendo a encender el televisor.

En la pantalla salió un video de una de las sesiones de Mía con Esme.

_Mía tenía unos muñecos en sus manos, uno masculino, uno femenino y dos más pequeños femeninos._

— _No tenes que salil _— _pronunciaba Mía, moviendo el muñeco masculino, parándolo frente de uno de los muñecos pequeños_— _ ¡Te pegale! _— _gritó agitando enfurecidamente su muñeco._

— _¿Quién es él, Mía? _— _preguntó Esme de manera tierna, como si quisiera jugar junto a ella, señalando el muñeco._

— _Él é… _—_Mía se mordió el labio y le hizo señas a Esme para que se acercara_— _ Mi papá Pil _— _susurró bajito, Esme tenía la "O" marcada en sus labios_—. _ No le ligas a papa Elual _— _puso sus ojitos tiernos_— _ Plometemelo._

— _Prometido _—_Le sonrió Esme_—._ ¿Qué hacía papá Phil contigo?_

— _Nala _—_se encogió de hombros_—. _No jugaba conmigo como lo hace papá Elual._

— _¿Lo extrañas? _—_Mía movió la cabeza negativamente_—. _¿A quién extrañas?_

— _A Calol _— _susurró cogiendo la otra muñeca pequeña __que era__ un poco más grande que la otra._

— _¿Extrañas a __Renée__? _—_Soltó Esme jugándose __al__ todo o nada._

_Mía comenzó a llorar y se negó a seguir hablando._

— _Esta es la primera sesión de Mía _—_dijo Esme mirando hacia la cámara, __la cual estaba__ documentando cada diagnostico suyo_— _Por lo que percibido es que Mía tenía una figura paterna con Phil Dwyer, un poco agresiva, pero al parecer era el que mejor la trataba. No puedo decir nada más porque es tan solo la primera sesión y los niños son difíciles de abrirse._

Tercera sesión —decía la pantalla del televisor.

— _¿Quién es ella, Mía? _— _preguntó Esme señalando el muñeco femenino_—. _¿Mamá?_

_Mía la quedó mirando con ojos tristes, cogió la muñeca, le dio vueltas mirándolo de todos los ángulos posibles. Luego cogió el muñeco más pequeño._

— _Mama _—_susurró moviendo el muñeco pequeño delante del muñeco grande. _— _¡No soy tu mamá! _—_gritó moviendo eufóricamente el muñeco grande, luego comenzó a hacer sonidos de golpes, chocando una y otra vez el muñeco grande con el pequeño._

_Tiró los muñecos al suelo y salió corriendo, llorando._

— _Tercera sesión. Según lo hablado con la mamá de Mía Swan, Isabella Masen y su esposo Edward Masen, la niña tuvo problemas para relacionar la palabra mamá con amor y no con el maltrato de que ella había sido víctima. He logrado que se abriera mucho este día, no con palabras directas, sino indirectamente._

La pantalla del televisor se volvió negra, Alec había detenido el video.

— Señor juez, creo que con eso se demuestra suficiente — dijo Alec volviendo a su paseo— Es todo de mi parte con la señora Dwyer. Me gustaría llamar al estrado a la Doctora Beneth, ella es quien atendió a la pequeña cuando ingresó después de que la encontramos.

— Necesito salir —le susurre a Edward casi sin oxígeno, necesitaba aire fresco.

— ¿Puede salir, Bella? —le preguntó al asistente de Alec, el muchacho asintió.

Con ayuda de Edward me levanté, Alec se acercó a preguntar si sucedía algo, a lo que le contesté que no me sentía bien.

— Señor Juez, mi clienta está embarazada y últimamente ha tenido complicaciones, ella va a salir por un rato, se siente mal —no espere el permiso del juez, estar en el mismo lugar que Renée y respirar el mismo aire que ella, se me estaba haciendo imposible.

Salimos bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Carlisle se unió a nosotros para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Respirar el aire de afuera de la sala ha sido lo mejor, no quería regresar al lugar.

Edward me acomodó entre sus brazos, haciendo abstractos círculos en mi espalda, tratando de relajarme. Respirar su olor, tenerlo conmigo, era lo mejor del mundo, solo rogaba poder regresar a casa para reunirme con mis hijos, los extrañaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé cuánto tiempo más estuvimos escuchando testimonios, solo me acuerdo cuando el jurado ingreso después de deliberar y le dieron los resultados al juez.

—…Por lo tanto, el jurado ha deliberado, según las leyes constitucionales de Estados Unidos y el estado de Arizona, que la señora Renée Dwyer tendrá una condena por 45 años en prisión. Los cargos que se la acusan son: Cómplice de su esposo por violación a una menor de edad, Isabella Swan; robo, secuestro y maltrato infantil en primer grado hacia la menor Mía Swan. — A medida que iba escuchando el veredicto, se iba formando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al fin se hacía justicia y esperaba que esto quedara como ejemplo para que no se repitiera lo que a mí me había sucedido.

— Y como juez de la familia, concedo la adopción por parte del señor Edward Masen, desde hoy Mía Swan pasa a ser Mía Masen. — Edward me abrazó fuertemente, esa era la sorpresa que me tenía.

Mis lágrimas caían libremente por mi rostro, felicidad extrema era lo que sentía en mi interior. Mi Mía, mi pequeñita, mi amor, esa brujita que siempre anda saltando y bailando por la casa, oficialmente pasaba a ser hija de Edward.

Mi corazón estaba hinchado de alegría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darle la noticia a Mía acerca que cuando le pregunten su nombre completo, debería ser Mía Masen, fue lo mejor. Brincó de felicidad, pegando pequeños chillidos, haciéndonos reír.

— Cuando te pregunten en el maternal cuál es tu nombre ¿Qué vas a decir? —le preguntó Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que yo tenía.

— Mía Masen —dijo mostrando sus dientecitos. Edward la abrazó y la apretó contra él.

— ¡Eso es, preciosa! —le animé.

— Me guta —dijo volviéndose a apretar a Edward.

Solo faltaban dos días para ingresar al maternal y Esme nos había dado pequeños consejos para poder hacer llevadero la tortura, como por ejemplo: el primer día deberíamos quedarnos con ella hasta que coja un poco de confianza con los otros niños a su alrededor, aunque asistiría a la misma aula que Carmen.

Cada vez que mencionábamos que ella tendría que quedarse toda la mañana en el jardín, su cara cambiaba a tristeza, ni el hecho de que Carmen y Joe estaban allí con ella cambiaba su expresión. Simplemente, Mía se ponía a gritar que no quería aprender. Edward y yo estábamos considerando, seriamente, la educación desde casa pero Esme nos tiraba de las orejas y nos decía que la niña tenía que superarlo.

Hablamos con la directora del centro, explicándole la precaria situación en la que vivió Mía y porque le cuesta quedarse con desconocidos. La directora no nos permitió en un principio que nos quedáramos allí.

Fue una larga lucha y también, gracias a que Edward era una persona influyente, amenazó con retirarse de la institución y decirles a sus _"amigos"_ que los niños no asistían a una entidad prestigiosa, como alegaban; nos dio el permiso correspondiente para poder quedarnos el tiempo necesario, pero con la condición de que cada día debíamos ir disminuyendo el tiempo hasta llegar al momento de dejarla junto a la puerta, con la maestra e ir a nuestras labores.

**¡Holis! ¿Quién quiere matar a René? Yo, soy la primera en la lista.**

**Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que están dándome su apoyo, muchas gracias por dejarme sus huellitas en rrs, alertas o favoritos.**

**Como se han de dar cuenta, la cuenta regresiva cada vez se acorta mas. Tan solo nos quedan 2 capitulos y el epilogo. A partir de ahora, serán BPOV, al final lo entenderán.**

**Eeeen fin! Nuestra adorada Mía tendrá jardín, guardería, maternal, escuela, etc., como quieran llamarlo.**

**Ya saben, les gustó o no, son bienvenidos a dar sus opiniones.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**

"_**No me alabes porque sé que es mentira, critícame y seré feliz".**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Strong support**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

❤❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀❤

•

**Capítulo 19**

**Bella POV**

Nos encontrábamos comprando los útiles escolares, a Mía siempre le ha gustado ir a adquirir cosas nuevas, disfrutaba de cada vestido, zapato, juguete que le comprábamos, pero hoy estaba hostigosa, a cada rato preguntaba sí era hora de irnos, todos los zapatos que se probó no le gustaban o no le quedaban, no le gustaban las mochilas, ni los cuadernos, ella que amaba pintar no eligió sus colores, nada estaba bien para ella y eso nos estaba sacando de casillas.

– Bueno, sí no te gustan esos zapatos, llevaremos los que te queden –Edward la apunto con el dedo, tenía la mirada seria que no demostraba que estaba jugando. Mía solamente asintió.

– Mira, Mía. –Me apoyé en un banco que estaba a mi derecha para bajar hasta su altura– Estos zapatos tienen la figura de _Sally_ –internamente rogaba que el hecho que este su personaje favorito le levantara los ánimos.

– Me usta –dijo con una media sonrisa, mirando a Edward con ojos llorosos.

– Entonces nos llevamos esos –dijo Edward volteando a elegir un par de zapatos para Joe. En realidad a él le había dolido más que a todos retarla.

Busque la talla de Mía mientras Edward seguía _"concentrado"_ en buscar unos zapatos para Joe, según sus palabras, ya que nosotros estábamos en una sección de para niños más grandes. Ahogue una carcajada que pugnaba por salir, eran tan adorables cuando estaban enojados.

– Edward, nunca vas a encontrar algo para Joe –dije haciéndolo voltear a verme–. Es la sección de niños d años –señalé un letrero donde estaba la tabla de edades y tamaños.

– Ammm –alzó los hombros–, solo estaba buscando un modelo referente.

– Sí, sí, claro –negué con una sonrisa en mis labios– dale su beso a Mía antes de que ambos se pongan a llorar.

Edward me miró con una ceja alzada, luego miro hacia donde estaba Mía sentada con las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Mía sabía que esa escena lo desarmaba y la usaba muy bien a su favor. Edward me paso a Joe para el poder agacharse a su altura y rodearla con los brazos, mi hija soltó sus lágrimas al sentir el beso que le daba su padre en la frente. Una escena enternecedora, digna de un par de lágrimas pero yo, estaba vacunada contra eso.

…

Edward y yo pospusimos nuestras actividades para una semana después de que los niños entraran a la guardería, ahora, estábamos buscando una casa más grande y acogedora, donde pudiéramos vivir cómodos y que tuviera las habitaciones suficientes para los invitados.

Se supone que todos los padres amanecen con sus hijos brincando y gritando sobre nuestras camas, es más, Edward y yo experimentamos eso desde hace dos meses. Mía nos levanta por las mañanas, revotando a nuestro alrededor.

Hoy ha sido completamente distinto, desde que le contamos a Mía todo acerca de la escuela, ella ha estado un poco distante. Esme nos ha contado que en las sesiones de terapia le ha dicho que nosotros ya no la queremos porque va a estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa y sin sus padres. Nos hemos encargado de que ella no se sienta así, contándole anécdotas de nuestra época de colegio, aun así, ella sigue reacia a ir al guardería.

El reloj despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, me levanté para ir al cuarto de Mía a despertarla.

– ¿Mía? –Ella volteó dejándome ver su trasero brotado que salía de las colchas– ¿Mía? –la moví levemente hasta que quedó frente mío.

Abrió sus hermosos ojitos color caramelo y una leve sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

– Vamos, bebé –la ayude a sentarse, para ponerle sus pantuflas de _Sally_.

– ¿Ilemos a la escuela? –preguntó con voz raposa.

– Sí –contesté con una sonrisa, acaricié su cabello, lo peiné con mis dedos para formar una cola y que no se le pegue al rostro.

La desnudé para meterla bajo la ducha, no le gustaba mojarse el cabello por las mañanas, así que la ayudé manteniendo la ducha de mano a la altura de su cuello y para que ella pueda bañarse bien.

Tanya había dejado el uniforme listo en el armario, lo saque de allí mientras ella se colocaba sus calzoncitos y las medias, le puse una camiseta BBD para niñas, su short jean y la blusa con el logo del instituto.

Elegimos un instituto que tenga hasta preparación secundaria, para no tener que cambiarla de colegio, ella necesitaba un lugar estable.

Bajamos las escaleras cogidas de la mano, Tanya se había encargado de alistar las cosas de Joseph, que estaba en los brazos de Edward riendo por las cosquillas que él le hacía con su barba rasposa.

– Buenos días, reina y princesa –se levantó del mueble para hacer una reverencia graciosa que hizo reír a Mía, quien había amanecido con ganas de no sonreír. Nos estaba castigando.

– Buenos días, rey y príncipe –hicimos intercambios de hijos, por un minuto, ya que Edward tenía miedo que haga alguna fuerza y pierda el embarazo, casi nos sucede hace una semana.

Mía no respondió el saludo y fue directo a la mesa a sentarse en su lugar para desayunar, estaba completamente molesta O estaba planeando hacer la pataleta más grande el día de hoy.

– Desayunen mientras voy arriba a bañarme –subí las escaleras, en realidad quería preparar mi armamento _"_Contra pataletas_ de Mía"_. Ella sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas y mi intuición de madre, esa a la que llamamos el sexto sentido, me decía que nuestra querida y adorada hija iba a poner todo de su parte para su favor.

Hoy por la tarde teníamos el segundo ultrasonido del bebé, hoy le diríamos a Mía sobre el nuevo bebé y, quizás, podríamos saber su sexo. Todo era completamente incierto, detestaba no saber el futuro, no saber cuáles serían las reacciones de Mía ante otro pequeño que viene a robar atención, porque para ser sinceros, un nuevo bebé necesitaría más atención que Mía y Joe.

Esme nos había explicado las distintas clases de reacciones que tendría, pero cada niño es un mundo y dudaba mucho que alguna de esas opciones vaya con Mía.

Terminé de vestirme y baje para encontrarme con Edward y los niños que estaban sentados en el living, viendo un dibujo animado. Edward me dedicó una linda sonrisa viendo, disimuladamente, mi vientre que había amanecido más hinchado.

Como la niña de papá no quiso saber nada acerca de la madre, no me quedó otra opción que ir a sentarme directo en el asiento de copiloto del auto, a esperar que Edward termine de alagar a su niña, diciéndole que iba a ser la más hermosa del mundo. _Padres_. Rodé los ojos ante el guiño que mi amado esposo me dedicó, estaba tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

El camino al instituto, no fue como siempre. Mía iba muy silenciosa y no quería que le pusiera los dibujos animados en el DVD portátil que había frente a ella.

Estábamos en serios apuros.

…

Edward tuvo que batallar para sacar a una Mía muy enojada del auto, pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y el paisaje no era muy alentador que digamos, pero era algo normal, el primer día de clases con los niños de jardín siempre sería el más horrible que todo padre debe pasar.

Me acerque hasta la maestra que tenía una credencial de los cuneros, le di los datos de Joe y él se fue con ella sin llorar.

Pero Mía… estaba prendida como lapa al cuello de Edward, aun nos faltaba la ceremonia que ofrecían para darles la bienvenida a los niños y el papá torturado quería salir corriendo con Mía en brazos, obvio. Intente llevarla conmigo pero fue un acto fallido, estaba unida a él con pegamento ultra fuerte.

De todos los niños, ella fue la única que permaneció en las piernas de Edward sentada, cuando la maestra quiso integrarla al grupo para sentarlos bajo la sombrilla, Edward le dedicó su mejor mirada envenenada a la pobre educadora, haciendo que esta se retire. Le dedique una sonrisa de disculpas a la muchacha que estaba haciendo su trabajo.

_Sobreprotector._

– ¿Edward Masen? –un hombre joven de aspecto asiático se acercó a nosotros, al parecer Edward si lo conocía, se levantó estirando la mano con una radiante sonrisa.

– ¿Ben Cheney? –el muchacho asintió. – Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi propuesta. ¿Dónde está tu niña?

– ¿Caroline? –Edward asintió y Mía agrandó los ojos, abriendo la boca. – Ella está luchando para zafarse del brazo de la profesora –sonrió con nostalgia–. Es igual a Angela…

Ahí caí en cuenta, Ben Cheney era el padre de Caroline, la niña que permaneció con Mía secuestrada en manos de mi madre.

Edward me había conversado acerca de que él le ofreció trabajo al hombre, ya que estaba sin recursos y deseaba que la niña tuviera una excelente recuperación, como lo estaba haciendo Mía. Pero al parecer, él también estaba librando la batalla del _primer día de clases_.

– Hoy no podremos, porque tenemos cita con el medico pero mañana nos juntamos después de clases, para que las niñas se vean y jueguen un poco –le propuso Edward.

– Caroline está feliz, vino porque le conté que iba a ver a Mía, aunque no estarán en los mismos cursos. –Nosotros asentimos y vimos a una niña correr en nuestra dirección.

Por su aspecto de ojos rasgados, supe que era Caroline, Mía no necesito una orden para lanzarse de los brazos de su padre para correr al encuentro de aquella niña que fue su hermana por mucho tiempo, en realidad, estaba emocionada viendo esa escena, ambas estaban abrazadas y lloraban. Mía y Caroline tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Esto iba a ser mejor de lo que imagine.

– Señores Masen, sean bienvenidos –la directora nos saludó. Casi ruedo los ojos ante tanto formalismo, Edward y yo detestábamos que nos tratasen como si fuéramos los reyes del mundo. Simplemente éramos dos comunes seres humanos, que han formado una familia.

– Gracias –mi sonrisa más hipócrita, no pudo ser.

Edward, al ver mi expresión y como él manejaba mejor que yo las situaciones, se dedicó a hacer unas preguntas acerca de las becas que su empresa había ofrecido para los hijos de los trabajadores, es por eso que Carmen, la hija de Tanya y Caroline, la hija de Ben, el nuevo diseñador web tenían la oportunidad de educarse en uno de los más prestigiosos colegios de Estados Unidos.

Ben y yo nos dedicamos a observar a las niñas y comentar lo dulces que se les veía juntas. A nuestro lado se acercó Tanya, quien se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, estaba sola, significado que Carmen ya había sido entregada a la maestra.

– ¿Bella, no te unes al club de padres llorones? –preguntó con sorna.

– Creo que Edward está representando a los dos –contesté señalando a Edward que estaba con Mía conversando, sus ojos brillaban, quería llorar y si no lo hacía era por la niña.

Un _"Awww"_ general se escuchó entre Ben y Tanya. Alcé la mirada para ver a Emmett que había llegado con Rosalie y su mega cámara fotográfica especial.

_Tíos._

– No crean que nos íbamos a perder el primer día de clases de nuestra princesa –dijo Emmett cuando vio mi mueca.

– Nunca lo creí, Emmet –repliqué saludando a Rosalie que sonreía– ¿Qué tal el bebé?

– No madura y me gusta así –Rosalie se encogió de hombros, viendo con acristalados ojos a su novio.

Después de nuestro paseo en yate, Mía descubrió a sus tíos besándose y se encargó de que cada miembro de la familia se enterara de la _"secreta"_, no tan secreta porque Edward sospechaba, relación que estaban viviendo mis cuñados. Ahora Vivian juntos y Emmet se había trasladado definitivamente a USA, así como Carlisle y Esme. Alice, desafortunadamente, no pudo concretarlo este año, ya que estaba planeando adoptar otro niño en África.

…

Estuvimos a lo lejos mirando la clase demostrativa que se brindaba el primer día, junto a nosotros estaban los otros padres.

Milagrosamente, Mía se agarró de la mano de Carmen y entraron juntas al salón, ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a vernos. Nos sorprendió su reacción, esperaba una pataleta, gritos pero nada de eso llegó.

_Cada niño es un mundo._

Casi a la mitad del ciclo escolar, Edward y yo pudimos irnos. Estábamos realmente sorprendidos, la facilidad con la que se relacionó, aunque al principio costó dejarla junto a su grupo.

**~•~**

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? Bueno, este capítulo ha sido contradictorio para mí, escribirlo. Amo a Mía… Ella es un pedacito de reflejo de mi bebé y ahora, dentro de poco, tendremos que decirle adiós.**

**¿Asombrados por la reacción de Mía? Cada niño es un mundo, siempre nos viven sorprendiendo. En el próximo veremos la reacción de la niña ante un nuevo integrante de la familia.**

**Si les gustó o no. Déjenmelo saber.**

**Cierto! Mía está nominada en FFAD. En el perfil encontraran el link para los que crean que mi bebe se merece un voto.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	20. Capitulo Final (I parte)

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

❤❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀❤

* * *

**Capitulo Final (I parte)**

— ¿Cómo le decimos a Mía la noticia del bebe? —Edward había aparcado el auto en el _central park_ para conversar un momento y comer unos helados, mientras esperábamos la hora de salida de la guardería para ir por nuestros niños.

La misma pregunta que él hizo, había estado rondando en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Mía era una niña extremadamente inteligente, a pesar de tener dos años, sabia arreglárselas y manejar muy bien las situaciones, como por ejemplo, hoy; nos sorprendió mucho como ella manejo sus nervios delante de sus compañeros de clases. Para nadie, de la familia, le era extraño toda la repulsión que ella mantenía hacia la escuela y, para ser sinceros, todos estábamos listos para recibir una pataleta, incluido Emmett. Pero nunca llegó aparte de los pucheros y que estaba prendida como lapa del cuello de Edward.

Así que, ahora, ya ninguna reacción me sorprendería, mi niña estaba sanando sus heridas a la velocidad de la luz y eso era muy bueno, según Esme.

— No lo sé —me encogí de hombros dándole una lamida a mi helado de chocolate, pero al ver el de vainilla con chocolates _M&M_ que tenía Edward en la mano, mis antojos cambiaron de gusto, haciendo que le arrebate el helado de las manos y comience a comérmelo antes de que él haga lo mismo.

— ¡Oye! —Edward rió dándole una lamida al de chocolate y sus labios quedaron embarrados, esta vez el antojo volvió a cambiar—. ¡Ese era mío! ¡Dámelo! —mi esposo hizo un puchero adorable y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme.

— Te cuento que soy madre de Mía y estoy curada de esos pucheros —comenté divertida, dándole un beso en los labios que los tenia fruncidos ante mi comentario.

_¡Al diablo helado de vainilla con M&M!_

_¡Yo quería helado de chocolate con labios de Edward!_ _Mmm… ¡Rico!_

Estuvimos bromeando un poco más en el parque hasta que mis ojos se cerraban solos, estaba muy cansada y lo único que en ese momento quería era una cómoda cama y un pijama fresco. Edward al percatarse de mi agotamiento, delicadamente me ayudó a ponerme de pie y con una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda me guio hacia el auto.

Ni bien me senté en el asiento del auto, corrí el espaldar para quedar acostada, mi esposo me ayudó con el cinturón de seguridad mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

–– ¿Bella? —Sentí que alguien me removía, me acurruqué más al cuerpo de Edward— ¿Bella, amor? Es hora de despertarse. Los niños saldrán pronto… —palabras mágicas, abrí primero un ojo, luego el otro y me dedique a observar la habitación en donde estaba, una que no era desconocida pero que tampoco era la mía.

Estábamos en la suite donde nos mudamos nuestros 5 primeros meses de matrimonio, decorada tal y como la habíamos dejado, las mismas cortinas, el mismo color de paredes, los mismos muebles… era un departamento completo dentro de un hotel.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos? —murmuré enredando mi pierna con las de Edward, escuché un leve gemido, cuando se me ocurrió pasar la palma de mi mano sobre su pecho, descendiendo lentamente hacia el sur.

— Sí sigues con tus jueguitos… —tragó grueso y enterró la nariz en mi cuello—, juro que no saldremos de aquí, Bella —riéndome me aleje de su cuerpo, amaba a Edward y admiraba su autocontrol, porque si no fuera así… estaría desnudo sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome el amor.

Envuelta en su camisa, me Levante de la cama, sintiendo como todo daba vueltas, mi esposo reacciono, afortunadamente, rápido antes de que me estampará en el piso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Sres. Masen, que bueno que ustedes han venido, necesitamos hablar —la maestra de Mía nos condujo por los pasillos de la sección preescolar hasta llegar a la sala de profesores. Con la interrogación en nuestras mentes; solo esperaba que Mía no hubiera hecho una de las suyas. —Tomen asiento, por favor —automáticamente nos dejamos caer sobre los sillones.

— Dígame qué ha hecho Mía —susurré sin poder tragarme las palabras.

La maestra sonrió cariñosamente, luego negó sacudiendo la cabeza— ella se ha comportado muy bien —la señorita sonrió pasando sus manos por el cabello— en realidad es una niña especial ¿Ha hecho una evaluación de coeficiente? —fruncí las cejas y negué sacudiendo la cabeza. Edward encorvó un poco su cuerpo, apoyo los codos en sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Vera… hoy Mia se perdió de aula a la hora del receso, hay una niña, amiguita de ella que la había llevado a la suya y ella participo muy bien en cada actividad del grupo de 5 años. —La profesora retorció sus manos, simple acto de nerviosismo— Mía sabe reconocer vocales, números, gran parte del abecedario e incluso, puede unir las típicas sílabas de: ma, me, mi, mo y mu…

— Eso lo sabemos —interrumpí— nosotros le hemos enseñado; de hecho, cada vez que ve a Edward leyendo el periódico ella quiere saber lo que dice.

— He hablado con la directora —la maestra nos vio a los ojos a ambos—, estamos pensando en hacer una evaluación, Mia se nos va a aburrir con niños de su edad. De hecho lo hace, hoy se juntó con Carmen; Caroline, la niña del grupo de 5 años y unos niños más, ni siquiera intento entablar amistad con los de su edad. Y habla terriblemente perfecto para su edad, su razonamiento… todos estamos sorprendidos por ella—_y nosotros,_ agregue mentalmente.

— ¿Usted sabe por todo lo que ha pasado Mía?—Preguntó Edward, la profesora asintió— ¿Sabe quién es la otra niña?

— Caroline es la otra Nina secuestrada, todos hemos visto las noticias.

— Mía estuvo dos años sin nosotros —Edward suspiró mirando sus manos que estaban unidas.

— Eso lo sabemos Sr. Masen, pero no podemos mantenerla en un grupo al que no le corresponde. — la profesora me miró, rogando que intervenga.

— Nosotros solo queremos que haga su vida normal —intervine, sostuve entre mis manos las de Edward.

— ¡Y lo hará! —La maestra inhalo aire antes de hablar— Hará su vida normal, pero no podemos tener a una niña en un grupo al que no pertenece, mentalmente, ella tiene otra edad.

— Sí usted nos lo asegura…—Edward me sonrió, luego miró a la profesora— Hágale esas pruebas pero por favor, vida normal.

Luego de eso, nos despedimos de la profesora y en total silencio caminamos hasta el aula de música, donde se escuchaban los _"cantos" _de los niños. Automáticamente sonreímos, Mía estaba paradita en un banco, cantando a todo pulmón.

Cuando se percató de nuestra presencia, ella sonrió mostrando sus dientecitos, le lanzo un beso a Edward y espero a que la profesora comenzara llamarlos.

Tanya llego atrás de nosotros, se ofreció a llevar a los niños a casa, pero Esme nos había dicho que incluyéramos a Mía en toda actividad relacionada con el nuevo bebe, por eso nos negamos y enviamos en un taxi a la mujer con la niña.

Como teníamos que hablar con nuestra hija y Edward le había prometido comer perros calientes en el _Central Park_, creímos que sería un buen lugar para contarle sobre el bebé.

— Voy por los perro calientes —Edward nos dejó debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, los niños corrían de un lado a otro.

Mía tenía la blusa blanca de la guardería manchada con un extraño color magenta, al parecer se había derramado algún jugo pero…

— Mía, nosotros no te enviamos jugo de ese color—mi hija como es de esperar, me miró con sus ojitos color miel pestañeando dulcemente, luego comenzó a lanzar beso al aire y por ultimo comenzó a conversar con Joseph— Mía…

— Caloline me dio —hizo un puchero adorable y por primera vez, en el día, me permití derretirme ante eso.

_Pequeña tramposa._

— Sabes muy bien que no puedes beber esos jugos, por tu alergia —la reprendí, pero al rato me retracte. Ella sabía que no podía beber jugos rojos o de colores muy fuertes pero también había olvidado advertirle a la profesora o a la persona que los cuida en el momento de la colación, que mía era alérgica a los colorantes.

Edward regresó con nuestra comida, dejándola en el centro del pequeño círculo que habíamos hecho.

Mía rápidamente se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca, metiéndole pequeñas migajas a Joe, quien rápidamente abría la boca para recibir las golosinas que su hermana le daba a escondidas de nosotros, como Edward decía: _"Ese par se harán tan inseparables que nos dará miedo cuando estén separados"_. Y estaba por creer que las cosas serían así, donde Mía estaba, estaba Joe como el no caminaba, ella procuraba estar cerca de él, para cuidarlo.

— Emily dijo que los bebes son muy lolones —comentó llevándose el sorbete del jugo a la boca.

— ¿Que le dijiste? —precaución ante todo con Mía, ella con todo lo referente a sus seres queridos lo defendía.

— Nala —se encogió de hombros, mirándonos dulcemente. Me alarmó—, solo lije que teno un helmano bebe y que no ela lololon.

— ¿Te gustaría tener otro bebe? —La precaución se notaba en el tono de voz de Edward.

— ¿Puelo, mami? —sus ojitos brillaron.

— ¿Quieres tener otro hermanito bebé?

— Nop —infló sus adorables mejillas— solo quielo vel a otlo bebe, no quielo quelame con él.

— Pero tendremos que quedarnos con él o ella —susurre.

— ¿Y no me van a quelel?—los ojitos de mi bebe se aguaron.

Rápidamente Edward la agarró para sentarla entre sus piernas, mi niña ya tenía algunas lágrimas derramadas; mi corazón se encogió, debimos haber pensado en ella antes de quedar embarazada, pero tampoco es que tuviéramos otra opción, este bebe vino de sorpresa, no era buscado, aunque Joseph y Dana tampoco fueron buscados… y en este momento tendríamos 2 bebes de la misma edad si Dana hubiera sobrevivido.

De la misma manera que mis pensamientos se conectaron en rumbo a mi bebe no sobreviviente, logre desviarlos. Ese rumbo no era seguro si quería mantener a Mía en la línea de la aceptación.

Edward le hizo juego un poco más, tratando de apaciguar a la niña, asegurándole que pase lo que pase, nosotros íbamos a amarlos, a todos, sin medir quien era quien, porque era nuestros hijos, productos de nuestro amor y Mía ingresaba en ese grupo; si no fuera por Edward quien sabe dónde estaría en estos instantes. Quién sabe dónde estaría yo, quizás en un psiquiátrico.

— Así que vamos a tener un bebe y tú vas a continuar siendo la mejor hermana mayor de la historia de la humanidad —aseguró Edward mirándola directamente a los ojos, derramando las babas… digo, amor por todos lados por nuestra hija. Mía asintió y miró a Joe, luego se acercó a decirle algo al oído a Edward, en misión secreto, yo no pude escuchar, me moría por saber qué era— Joseph me lo dijo la otra vez —volvió asegurar Edward.

— Papá, los bebes no hablan —mi hija se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas.

— ¿Tu sabes hablar _Bebés_? —Uh… ¿qué es eso? ¿Acaso Emmett lo ha contagiado con su diccionario?

— Nop —Mía sacudió su cabeza, riendo por la pequeña sombra de Barba que tenía su padre y que en ese momento se la estaba pasando por las mejillas— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó Edward, volviendo a pasar su rasposa barba.

— ¿Be…bebés?—Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca _pensadora_. Uh… Sí, creo que Emmett ha de tener algo contagiante.

— El idioma de los bebés —se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que era algo tan simple— ¿Quieres escuchar mi conversación con Joe? —Mía asintió, poniendo toda su concentración en él, como si Edward le fuera a revelar lo más importante del mundo.

Edward haló un poco a Joseph a su lado, haciendo sonidos de gorgojeo que sabe hacer nuestro bebé, como si de verdad se estuviera comunicando con él por medio de un idioma especial para bebés, Joe le contestaba como si estuviera siguiéndole la corriente, para no hacerlo quedar mal.

Momentos así adoraba a mi familia, Edward siempre buscaba una salida fácil para que Mía acepte algo que a ella se le haría difícil, como la llegada de un nuevo bebe.

Después de que terminamos con nuestro picnic improvisado, recogimos los juguetes de los niños, se nos estaba acercando la hora con el obstetra, fuimos al auto y acomodamos a los niños en sus respectivos asientos y con los cinturones de seguridad.

En todo el día había olvidado a nuestro querido _JB_, el guardaespaldas de Edward. Había ido a sus vacaciones hace unos tres meses y recién en la mañana se reincorporó a su trabajo.

Me sorprendió lo bueno que es con los niños, se quedó unos minutos con ellos mientras entrábamos a la clínica a confirmar la cita, al salir a recogerlos, Mía reía divertida sentada en el capó del auto que él manejaba, mientras Joe estaba en su cochecito jugando con un chinesco.

Ingresamos con los niños, ni bien nos habíamos sentado, una enfermera salió con una carpeta Manila en la mano.

— ¿Isabella Masen? —De un salto Edward y yo estuvimos de pie—. Lo lamento pero los niños no pueden ingresar.

— Lo siento por usted, pero si mis hijos no entran a consulta, nosotros tampoco. —la enfermera bufo algo antes de ingresar al consultorio.

— Correcto Sres. Masen, pueden ingresar —la mujer abrió un poco la puerta. Siendo Edward Masen, ninguna de las enfermeras o el ginecólogo pudo objetar.

Ahora, estábamos los cuatro viendo al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Mía se había tomado muy bien el hecho de ser hermana mayor por segunda ocasión, aunque todavía no nos había bombardeado con sus preguntas.

En la pantalla apareció nuestro nuevo bebé, teniendo experiencia pude identificar sus bracitos, las piernitas, su cabeza y... ¡Oh!

— ¿Papi? —Mía hizo que desvié un poco mi atención del monitor— ¿Papi, puedo hacel un bebe? —la cara de Edward era todo un poema, mordí mi lengua para no meter boca en esa conversación desviando mi mirada hacia Joseph que estaba sentadito en el cochecito observándome detenidamente.

Edward comenzó a balbucear por no saber qué decirle a Mía, haciendo que la enfermera y el medico rían disimuladamente.

_¡Toma esta sabelotodo!_ _¿No que era fácil darle esa explicación a una niña de dos años?_

— uh… Mama tenía una semillita y para que no se marchitara…

— ¿Que es ma…machi…machitala? —le interrumpió la gran explicación.

— Para que no muera, mi amor. Bueno, para que no se marchitara tuve que regar con agua la semillita —Mía fruncía los labios, desde mi lugar podía escuchar las tuercas dar vuelta, trabajando en su cabecita. Edward había comenzado por una mala metáfora y le estaba costando, podía verlo en sus expresiones tan chistosas que hace cuando algo le frustra.

— ¿Quieren saber el sexo?—Edward, Mía y yo miramos fijamente al médico, asintiendo. Aunque por mi experiencia, estaba un tanto enterada.

Cuando le hice la primera ecografía a Mía, la doctora me dijo que era una niña y ese sentimiento de protección me embargaba, pasaba noches enteras hablándole a mi bebe y viendo las imágenes… tanto que cerraba los ojos y sabía que era qué.

— Es una fuerte y saludable niña —la cara de Edward no tenía precio, primero estaba serio, frunciendo las cejas y poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya me había hablado de que le gustaría que nuestro bebe fuera mujercita, así poder poner a trabajar al séquito _"vago" _de guardaespaldas.

_¡Pobre de Mia y de la futura bebé!_

Las imágenes fueron impresas y mi hija no dijo palabra alguna durante el viaje a casa, iba con una expresión neutra, no sabíamos cuál sería su reacción, aun no salía del asombro acerca de la nueva bebé.

Mía actuaba como una niña grande, por eso no me asombre cuando la maestra nos habló de altos coeficiente en los niños, nosotros solo habíamos alimentado más, lo que creíamos curiosidad de ella, y ahora resulta ser una niña de dos años con otra edad mental, superior a la que aparenta tener físicamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba sentada en el living de la casa, con documentos por todos lados, Edward y yo estábamos trabajando en apadrinar una fundación de Madres adolescentes y solteras, tenía como responsabilidad de elegir cual nos necesitaba, tanto económicamente como espiritualmente.

Me había convencido de retomar mis clases en la universidad a distancia, pero tras de algo siempre hay un por qué, decidí cambiar de carrera, a un principio quería estudia leyes para ser capaz de pelear por mi hija en un futuro pero ahora es innecesario y lo mío siempre han sido los números, así que elegí administración de empresas.

Ha pasado un par de meses desde que nos enteramos que nuestro bebe era una niña, mi vientre había crecido incontrolablemente; Mía amaba tirarse en el sofá mientras estoy trabajando y hablar con la_ "ñañita"_, palabra que le había enseñado Carmen en español y que en su país llamaban así a los hermanos.

Joe estaba cada día más hermoso, ahora solo llamaba a Edward con un "pa" y él se derretía cuando su hombrecito le decía así, estaba aprendiendo a caminar, solo daba unos cuantos pasitos y caía, Mía se le burlaba, pero el niño reía junto a ella.

El tema: _"¿Puedo hacer un bebe?",_ fue retomado hace un par de días, en la mesa mientras disfrutábamos de la cena.

Edward preguntó sobre el nombre de la bebe y Mía vio un buen momento para saciar su curiosidad; hablaba más y mejor, no cambiaba las "R" por las "L", la maestra nos decía porque había sido trasladada con un grupo un poco mayor a ella y ella quería igualarlos. Aunque en estatura había crecido considerablemente mucho.

— ¿Papá, puedo hacer un bebé? —Mía se tragó una habichuela esperando la contestación de Edward; al parecer él estaba en un serio problema porque pensaba que estaba esa parte solucionado.

— eh… ummm… este…—mientras Edward balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, me dedique a darle papilla a Joe, tratado de no reírme, su cara estaba roja y se rascaba la nuca, acto desesperación.

— Mía, para hacer un bebe se necesita que estés grande —contestó. Mía hizo un puchero, avecinando el berrinche de niña caprichosa que hacia siempre que se le negaba algo.

— Tienes que ser como mamá, cariño. Después conseguir un hombre que te amé, tanto o más que lo hago con mamá —Mi amado esposo me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, aquella que hace que mi corazón se dispare.

— Ian me ama —Edward tosió un poco, poniéndose rojo ante lo rebelado por Mía.  
Desde que ella había ingresado al jardín de infantes se había hecho muy amiga de un niño, Ian Salvatore, hijo de un banquero reconocido en todo USA y que algunas veces había venido a casa en una cita de juegos.

Emmett y Rose estaban cenando con nosotros, organizando los últimos detalles de la casa junta a la de nosotros; rieron disimuladamente, al escuchar lo que Mía había dicho.

— ¡Hombre, tienes que poner a trabajar a tus guardaespaldas!—comentó Emmett divertido, todos reímos menos Edward, que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Luego nadie hizo algún comentario más acerca de Mía y su nuevo amiguito, Ian, o si no tendríamos a un Edward con una aneurisma a punto de explotar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la salida de la guardería aproveché para ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la bebé, aparte que Mía estaba loca por elegir el ajuar que usaría por primera vez mi hija, se lo habíamos prometido y bueno, una promesa hacia Mía, es una promesa.

Puse a Joe en su cochecito y tomé la mano de Mía para adentrarnos en el mundo de los bebés, algo me decía que terminaría comprando ropita para los tres, estaba tan emocionada.

Al pasar al lado de un grupo de jóvenes agrupados en una sala de juegos del centro comercial, uno de ellos gritó "mamacita" pero no le hice caso, me aumentaba el ego, eso quería decir que aun levantaba _polvo_ por donde pasaba.

— ¡Es mi mamá! —gritó Mía de regreso, volteando con sus cejas arqueadas y desafiando al que haya gritado eso; intenté distraerla con Joe pero ella seguía buscando con su mirada al causante del grito— ¡Así que búscate otra mamá!

Los jóvenes que habían presenciado el espectáculo de mi hija, sonreían divertidamente ante la inocencia de ella, o sea... mando a buscar a otra _"madre"_ al chico que gritó. Sonreí al escuchar aquel intento de defensa que utilizaba. Claro, ella estaba furiosa y pobre del que se ría en su cara.

Como pude sostuve la muñeca de Mía para que caminara junto a mí para que dejara de pelear con todo el que se le cruzaba. Últimamente respondía a todo, había aprendido a defenderse pero esa _"defensa"_ también iba hacia nosotros; a Edward le costaba mares reprenderla y yo tenía que jugar a ser la mala de la película con los castigos y las correcciones.

Padres. Siempre dejando el trabajo pesado.

Mis predicciones fueron hechas realidad, terminé comprando ropa para mis 3 niños; vestidos, bufandas, chaquetas, suéteres, pantalones de deportes, camisetas, etc., para compensar la compañía y el gran esfuerzo que hicieron ayudándome a elegir.

Mía se encargó de recolectar cuanta prenda de bebe encontraba en el camino de colores chillones, fuertes y MUY llamativos.

Quería que cuando la bebé llegara a casa utilizara un gorro amarillo patito, un conjunto en fucsia y unos escarpines de lana en turquesa… si Alice viera esto estaría muerta con 6 infartos encima, solo rogaba que no se pusiera a la altura de Mía y le llevara la contraria en el momento de guardar la ropa o vestir a la bebé. Ya me imaginaba el enfrentamiento que tendrían si algo de eso sucedía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emmett y Rosalie nos habían dado la grandiosa noticia de que serían padres; Jasper había llamado comentando de los extraños deseos que tenía mi hermana a causa que su tercer hijo estaba creciendo en su interior. La familia se estaba agrandando y yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo, aparte de Esme que se pasaba TODO el día en casa arreglando la habitación de Elizabeth, nuestra nueva bebé.

Mi vientre estaba a explotar y si no fuera por Tanya, terminaría muerta entre el trabajo y mis queridos hijos que lo único que hacían era travesuras.

Joe caminaba. No, no caminaba, corría y si pudiera también volaría. Muchas veces veía un borrón pasar por mi lado y caer unos pasos más adelante, con una carcajada que se escucha en toda la casa; siempre que sucedía aquello, Mía corría a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, se había vuelto muy sobreprotectora de él, incluso se escapaba de su aula para ir a _echarle_ un ojo a su hermano.

Me había levantado con un ligero malestar, tenía como una especie de cólico menstrual y la bebe no dejaba de removerse en mi interior. No podía ni mantenerme en pie, así que Edward había _ordenado_ reposo absoluto, que significaba desayuno, almuerzo y cena, si es posible, en cama.

Pero ese malestar aumento conforme pasaba el día, por más que ubicaba almohadas detrás mío, las quitaba, las ponía, aumentaba, nada, no calmaba el dolor. Lo mismo había sentido con Mía y todo era porque ya había entrado al noveno mes.

— Toma, ponte esto —Edward lanzó una bata gigante que últimamente me ponía para dormir— Hable con el obstetra, dice que te lleve.

En silencio me saque la que tenía puesta para reemplazarla por la que Edward me había lanzado a la cama mientras él se dedicaba a meter cuanta cosa que encuentre en la maleta.

— ¡Mi cepillo de dientes! —señalé antes de que cerrara el zipper del bolso que estaba preparando.

Muchas veces admiraba la serenidad con la que Edward manejaba las situaciones, siempre tenía un plan B para cualquier contratiempo. Yo estuviera eufórica gritando a todos el que se cruzara en mi camino. Pero, bueno, quizás por cómo maneja la cadena hotelera reacciona de manera pacífica.

— El doctor me dijo que quizás dentro de poco comenzarán las contracciones y quiere tenerte antes de eso para prepararte —sus ojos se aguaron y el recuerdo del día que nacieron los mellizos llego a mi mente.

Edward estaba nervioso, se acercó a plantarme un beso en la frente, apoye mi mano en su pecho y sentí lo fuerte que bombeaba su corazón, por primera vez, me permití ver a un Edward vulnerable ante alguna situación.

— ¡Oye! —Le regañé riendo nerviosamente— ¡La única nerviosa soy yo!

— No creas… sí algún día me ponen a elegir… —sacudió la cabeza— pensarán que soy el peor padre del mundo pero te escogería sin pensarlo.

— Te amo —susurre mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sequé una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos.

—_ "yo también"_ —movió sus labios sin soltar palabra.

Me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, Mía, Joe y Carmen estaban junto a Tanya en el jardín, jugando. Mis bebés reían a carcajadas.

Mía corrió hacia nosotros cuando se percató de nuestra presencia— ¿ya va a nacer? —sus ojos se agrandaron y rodaron a mi panza. Edward asintió y se arrodilló a su altura.

— Voy con mamá al hospital. Hazle caso a Tanya y no estés peleando —le recomendó. Nuestra hija asintió antes de correr a mi lado y abrazarme por las piernas.

Edward regresó una vez que dejó el auto parqueado cerca de la entrada, me despedí de los niños con un beso para cada uno antes de subirme y emprender mi viaje hacia una nueva aventura. Bueno, no tan nueva.

En silencio atravesamos las ruidosas calles de New York, mirando cada quien para su lado, pero nuestras manos juntas, formando la fortaleza que nos caracterizaba.

Al llegar al hospital una enfermera junto con el medico nos esperaba fuera con una silla de ruedas.

¿Edward no podría ser más dramático? Apuesto que si fuera actor de Hollywood ganaría todos los premios en los que fuera nominado.

Pero las contracciones habían llegado en el mismísimo momento en que ingresé a la habitación, como si mi bebe supiera que estábamos aquí para sacarla de mi interior. Una tras otra, hasta que algo mojado descendió por mis piernas y mis nervios se alertaron.

El medico entró en ese momento sonriendo y burlándose de Edward que estaba haciendo una zanja en la habitación.

Retiró lo dicho, no estaba soportando estoico la situación, un poco y más se hace "_pis"_ —como Mía dice— en los pantalones.

Las enfermeras entraron y comenzaron a trabajar a mi alrededor, moviéndose de un lado a otro, controlando las maquinas.

— Esta todo en orden —nos avisó el medico una vez que su chequeo terminó—. Te llevaremos al quirófano. ¿Papá, entraras? —Edward asintió y una enfermera se lo llevó, no sin antes protestar.

Después de eso todo resulto tan rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve dentro del quirófano, con sondas conectada a la nariz y miles de personas moviendo el equipo quirúrgico.

Edward entró al poco tiempo con esa bata color verde, me beso la frente y susurró que afuera estaba toda la familia.

En el momento que el medico comenzó a hacer la incisión, mi vida entera paso por mis ojos; el primer momento que vi una ecografía de Mía, cuando nació, su carita regordeta y sus manitas arrugadas, la desesperación que sentí cuando desapareció y cada día que no estuvo conmigo, Edward, la primera vez que lo conocí, como él logró sacarme de ese abismo, cada una de sus palabras, sus _"te amos",_ sus sonrisas, mis bebés, cuando nos enteramos que serían dos, como Edward se volvió loco al enterarse que vendría una niña, la tristeza que nos rodeó cuando la perdimos, nuestro pequeño Joe, mi mini Edward, sus ojitos verdes, sus sonrisas, sus balbuceos, sus palabras cortadas, cuando vi a Mía en el parque, sus sonrisas….

— ¡Aquí está la pequeña! —el medico la alzó y mis ojos automáticamente la siguieron.

Era una miniatura muy chillona, podía escuchar las quejas de Mía diciendo que no la dejaba dormir, sonreí. Mis bebés.

— ¡Mira, Bella! —las lágrimas de Edward bajaban por sus mejillas, observando a su hija con admiración. — ¡Es tan perfecta! Todos nuestros hijos lo son. Somos hechos el uno para el otro —y sello su discurso romántico con un beso.

La bebé la pusieron en mi pecho, cubierta con una mantita rosada. Soltaba pequeños sollozos, sus ojitos cerrados, el cabello oscuro con pequeños caracolitos formados, las diminutas manitas, sus piernas que se movían y su boquita que buscaba el alimento en mi pecho.

— ¿Le puedo dar el seno? —pregunté. El doctor asintió.

La acomodé en mi pecho mientras recorría mi bata un poco para que ella se pueda alimentar, no fue doloroso como lo fue con Mía y Joe la primera vez, ella succionó desesperada, al parecer moría de hambre. Sus manitas sostenían el dedo que Edward le había dado, mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos de satisfacción al tragar.

Ella era tan perfecta, al igual que Mía, Dana y Joe… era otra creación del amor que Edward y yo teníamos, haciendo unos hermosos hijos.

Mis ojos se cerraban, me sentía agotada pero sin embargo el pequeño ser que tenía delante mío me regalaba energías para contemplarla.

— Nos la llevaremos. Mientras descansa señora —la enfermera retiró a la pequeña de mis brazos y esta pegó el grito del siglo.

— Algo me dice que va a ser comelona —comentó Edward divertido viendo cómo se llevaban a la bebe sollozando.

Acaricie su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por Morfeo, moría de sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una tímida Mía asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, sus rizos castaños caían hacia un lado y sus ojos estaban observando todo a su alrededor. Sonreí y le hice señas para que entrará, la bebe, Elizabeth, recién se había quedado dormida en la cunita que estaba al lado de la cama.

Mía con la misma timidez se acercó y rodeó la cuna, mirando cada detalle detenidamente mientras una sonrisa grande se formaba en sus labios.

— ¡le pusiste la ropa! —Exclamó con sus grandes ojos— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Elizabeth —murmuré señalando un lugar a mi lado—. Despacio bebé que me duele.

— Ya no la quiero —infló sus cachetes cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté alarmada.

— Te hizo daño. Se supone que si te quiere, no hace daño —sonreí, esas lógicas de mi hija.

Ella habla como toda una niña grande, razona como tal y eso en partes me agrada y desagrada.

— Tenía que salir por algún lado, bebe —acaricie sus rizos que estaban contra mi pecho.

— Mami, te amo —murmuró mirándome fijo.

Mía rara vez me decía que me amaba, era de las niñas que lo demostraban con hechos y eso me alegraba demasiado, así como cuando en sus momentos de sinceridad, dice lo que siente su corazoncito.

¿Ya cogiste a tu hermana? —preguntó Edward mientras alzaba a Elizabeth en sus brazos, ya que estaba gimoteando, Mía negó, bajo de la cama y se sentó lo más lejos, que pudo, de la cama.

_¡Oh, no! _

_Problemas._

**~•~**

**Hola. Bueno, me alegro mucho poder tenerles este capítulo, que viene a ser… la primera parte del final. Mía es toda una niña consentida de papá, me alegro mucho poder llegar a estas alturas, cuando sinceramente, muchas veces pensé pausar el fic. Me alegro que no lo haya hecho y me siento muy emocionada por haber llegado a ustedes con esta familia tan hermosa.**

**Gracias, millon gracias a todas esas personas tan lindas que se dan un tiempito para comentarme sobre el amor que le tienen a mi pequeña, gracias por todos esos mps que me mandan al face o a esta cuenta, miles de gracias. Por los rrs, alertas y favoritos que, a pesar de no haber subido en un buen tiempo, aun me siguen llevando.**

**Si alguna de aqui leyó o lee "Inesperado", les doy las gracias por seguir enviando sus alertas y rrs, me emociona saber que esa, perculiar, familia llego a sus corazones.**

**Ahora, no sé hacer esto, de verdad, muchos se han dado cuenta pero; les invito a leer "The tree house" y "Estocolmo" que los pausaré un mes por motivos de viaje.**

**GRACIAS millon GRACIAS a Aleja, mi beta. No se imaginan la paciencia que me tiene con mis cada 5 segundos de consulta. A ella le debo mucho de este y mis otros fics, Gracias, nena.**

**Nos leemos en unos días.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	21. Capitulo final: Segunda parte

**Strong support**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

* * *

** シ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Capítulo beteado por Shades Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ シ **

* * *

•

**Capítulo Final: Parte dos**

Edward suspiró entregándome a la bebe, para caminar hasta el sillón inclinable donde ella se había sentado con sus brazos cruzados.

Eli comenzó a gimotear pidiendo comida, aun con los ojos clavados en Mía y Edward corrí la bata para darle el seno a la bebe, Mía alcanzo a ver eso y abrió la boca asombrada, cualquier cosa que su padre estuviera diciéndole quedo relegado a segundo lugar.

Se puso de pie y con lentos pasos camino hasta llegar a los pies de la cama, apoyó sus codos en el duro colchón, sin quitar el contacto con mis ojos.

— ¿Está comiendo?—la suave voz resonó en la habitación, asentí sonriéndole e hice un ademan con la mano para que se acerque.

Ella volvió a dar unos pasos para subir y ubicarse a mi lado para observar mejor a su hermana alimentarse.

Desde que había nacido Elizabeth hasta ese momento, no nos había dejado ver sus ojos, siempre los tenia cerrados, así este despierta pero en ese momento ella los abrió y sus oscuros, aun sin color definido, ojos se posaron en los de Mía; con el pezón en la boca, sonrió y Mía la imitó.

Con la yema de sus deditos, Mía recorrió el contorno de la carita de Eli, sin quitar el contacto en sus ojos, haciendo que ella se estremezca por el contacto.

— ¿Ella me quiere? —los ojito de mi nena lagrimearon.

— Sí. Y mucho —contesté tratando de que mi voz no se quiebre.

Hace mucho tiempo ella había dejado de ser la niña insegura que llegó a casa. Había dejado sus preguntas de _"__¿__si me quiere o no __me quiere?__" _pero hoy me di cuenta de que muy en el fondo, lo seguía siendo y que nosotros continuábamos trabajando en eso, con ahínco.

— ¿Yo también me alimentaba así?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Sí —asentí mirando a Edward que estaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sentado en el sillón donde había estado Mía—. Siempre te mantenía en mis brazos, te acunaba, te canta mientras tú tomabas la leche.

— ¿Tienes leche?—el asombro volvió a cruzar por sus ojos cuando asentí. — ¿Como las vacas?

— Sí, mi amor, como las vacas; cuando una mujer tiene un bebe produce leche para su alimentación. —le explique lo más simple y entendible que pude.

— Okay, mama vaca —bromeó Edward sentándose a mi otro lado, dejándome en el centro. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Feliz—acaricie su rasposa barba— ¿Dónde está mi hombrecito?

— Esme lo llevo a cambiar de ropa, estaba sucio —arrugo la nariz.

— Mami, la bebe huele feo —los tres arrugamos la nariz al percatamos que así era; nuestra Eli se había hecho.

Como los cobardes que eran, Edward y Mía dejaron la pañalera sobre la cama y salieron a _"buscar" _a Esme que estaba tardando.

Negué divertida mientras limpiaba el primer gran _"regalo"_ que me había dado mi hija.

A veces me preguntaba si en vez de tener 3 hijos, tenía 4 con Edward.

Al cabo de media hora entró mi hombrecito en los brazos de Edward, con una gran sonrisa y su chupón en la boca; negué divertida porque supuestamente, él lo había dejado. De seguro, engatusó a alguien de la casa, ya que tenía la misma sonrisa ladeada que su padre.

Joe se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y retiró el chupón rápidamente de su boca, entregándoselo a Edward para removerse en los brazos de su padre para que lo ponga en el suelo. Salió corriendo en mi dirección, mirándome con sus ojitos aguados.

Así como Mía era la niña de papá, Joe era el niño de mamá. Siempre estaba conmigo y se ponía medio gruñón cuando Edward se acercaba a darme alguna clase de mimo.

Debería agregar que en ese aspecto Mía era muy madura, cuando yo me acerca a Edward a darle un beso o algo relacionado con los mimos, ella solo pone cara de asco y suelta un _"guacala"_ para largarse a reír.

— ¡Mami! — chillo dando saltitos al pie de la cama con los brazos abiertos para que lo cogiera en brazos. Le hice una señal con el dedo índice sobre mi boca haciendo el sonido _"shh" _para que haga silencio, Eli recién se había dormido y con Edward habíamos descubierto que era un pecado despertarla.

— Ven campeón — Edward lo alzó y la colocó a mi lado en la cama. Mi pequeño hombrecito sonrió triunfante cuando estuvo entre mis brazos.

— ¿Te has portado bien? —pregunté, sabiendo que era un total terremoto y que lo que menos hacia era portarse bien.

— ¡Ship! —saltó mirándome con esos ojitos verdes delatadores. — Esme dio —señaló el chupón que Edward había dejado al lado de las cosas de la bebé.

— ¿Esme te lo dio? —entrecerré mis ojos, él se hundió a mi lado. Culpable—, Hablaré con Esme, quedamos que no mas chupones para ti. —toque su naricita haciendo que suelte una risilla. Era tan descarado que él no se iba a retractar de lo que había dicho, así amenazará con castigar a Esme. No lo iba a hacer.

Pasamos una bella tarde con los niños, quienes comieron nuggets de pollo, mientras yo me tenía que conformar con la sopa de pollo caliente que me había llevado Tanya. Al parecer la sopa era milagrosa, no solo con las gripas.

— Hola, cariño —Esme entro a la habitación con Carlisle pisándole los talones.

Los amaba tanto, no eran los típicos suegros que estaban encima de uno todo el tiempo, eran perfectos en todo y Esme siempre confiaba en mí en cada decisión, a pesar de tener 20 años y ser una _"jovencita"_ como muchos me habían catalogado cuando fue el juicio de Renée, ellos me permitían llevar a mi familia como creía conveniente.

— Hola… —murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos.

Recordaba que cuando nacieron los mellizos, ni Rose vino a visitarme porque no me quería estar con su hermano; solamente éramos Edward y yo, luchando contra el mundo (como era nuestro dicho).

— ¡Es tan hermosa! —Carlisle se acercó a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda a Edward—. Se parece a Edward.

— ¡Lo importante es que esta sanita, ¿no?! —Esme le dio un manotón a Emmett que había entrado haciendo sus comentarios—. ¡Está bien! —Alzó las manos en forma de rendición—. Qué bueno. Bella, pusiste tu toque. ¿Imagínate a una niña igualita a Edward? —sacudió la cabeza teatralmente.

— ¡Tío, Emmett! —lo llamó Mía con una gran sonrisa. Ella había estado en el sillón más alejado de la sala observándonos detenidamente, Mientras Joe estaba con su dedo pulgar metido en su boca y a mi lado— ¿y Los chocolates? —se cruzó de brazos.

— No te los traje, princesa. Pero tengo algo mejor, conseguí que Ian venga con nosotros. —Y como sí se lo hubiera llamado, el niño entro de la mano de Rosalie, con un gran oso de peluche color rosado entre sus brazos.

Edward estaba que hervía, sería divertido ver eso. Me acomodé mejor en la cama, tomando a Eli que estaba gimoteando porque se levantó con el sonido de las voces.

— Son niños, hermano. No es como si se la vaya a comer —todos reímos, disimuladamente.

Pobre Mía el día que decida tener una cita, de verdad. Seguro, tendría que ponerme en medio para abogar por el muchacho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Tu turno —le di un empujoncito a Edward en el hombro y volteé a seguir durmiendo.

Esta había sido nuestra vida desde hace un mes. Eli nos había demostrado tener su carácter. Si necesitaba un cambio o tenía hambre, todo el barrio, incluido mis niños, tenían que despertarse con sus gritos. Si quería unas 6 veces nos levantábamos de madrugada a causa de sus lloros, con Edward habíamos comenzado a turnarnos y sí era asunto de comida, él regresaba a la habitación con la niña.

— Mami, yo dije que no quería tener una hermana bebe. —Mía se sentó en la mesa vistiendo su uniforme.

— Cariño, ya nada se puede hacer —acaricié sus rizos, sirviéndole una bandeja con Frut loops, por lo menos un poco de azúcar les caería bien.

— No pude dormir. La próxima mándala al patio a dormir —frunció los labios antes de meterse una cucharada del cereal a la boca.

Edward iba bajando las escaleras con un Joe divertido sobre sus hombros, jalándole el cabello y sacudiéndose entre risas.

— Buenos días —saludo dándome un suave rose de labios, antes de girarse a besar la frente de Mía—. Saluda a mamá, grandote —puso a Joe en el suelo y este salió corriendo a abrazarme de las piernas.

— Benos días, ma —me agache un poco a su altura a besar su frente. Edward lo alzo para colocarlo en su silla donde lo esperaba el desayuno.

— Apresúrense, niños. Luego me echan del trabajo —todos nos sentamos en la mesa a comer nuestro desayuno.

Había extrañado tener la mañana solo de nosotros, no es que Tanya sea un estorbo, ella ha sido de buena ayuda pero siempre por las mañanas yo me ocupaba de mi familia, ya que muchas veces era el único momento del día que podíamos hacer algo juntos, muchas veces los niños se dormían antes de que Edward llegara a casa y otras Edward llegaba de madrugada porque tenía que hacer algún viaje a otro estado.

— ¿Papi, podemos tener un cachorrito? —Mía batió sus pestañas inocentemente. Edward me miró esperando alguna respuesta, asentí suspirando; les habíamos estado postergando el asunto del cachorro porque estaba embarazada, pero ahora estaba lista para aceptar un nuevo integrante.

— Bueno —Edward suspiró sonriendo—. Te recogeré en el instituto para ir a buscar a la perrera.

— ¿No podemos ir a un petshop?

Edward negó— Es mejor adquirir un perrito que necesita hogar, mi amor.

— ¿Por qué no adoptaron un bebé, en vez de fabricarlo? —Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras yo estaba planificando como torturar a Emmett, últimamente él tenía mucha influencia sobre los niños—. Así sabríamos si lloraba mucho o no.

Tosí un poco, disimulando la risa, era tan gracioso ver las caras que hacia Mía cuando estaba contrariada, y no era para menos. Ellos tenían que madrugar para ir al instituto.

— Demasiado tarde —murmuró Edward cambiándole el tema. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de ponerse de pie— voy a lavarme la boca. Apúrense niños que después les cantan la canción de la tortuga. – los niños dejaron sus platos a un lado para levantarse junto a él y seguirlo hacia el baño.

Recogí un poco la cocina, amontonando los platos en el fregadero para que Tanya los lave, enjuague mis manos y caminé hacia la habitación de Eli, quien me estaba esperando con sus grandes ojos abiertos.

La sostuve entre mis brazos, me senté en la mecedora que esta al pie de la cuna para poder darle de amamantar.

— Nosotros nos vamos, amor —Edward me dio un suave beso en los labios y luego beso la frente de Eli—. llevaré a los niños a elegir el cachorro y luego al parque un poco.

— Chao, mami —Mía y Joe se acercaron a darme un beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy Mía cumplía 3 años y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me afectaba la fecha, estaba completamente feliz y exhausta.

Preparar una fiesta a lo grande, exigido por el padre alcahuete número uno en el mundo, no era fácil. Y eso que la fiesta tenía lugar en el patio de juegos del instituto donde asistían mis bebes.

Elizabeth todo lo que encontraba a su alcance se llevaba a la boca; era una bolita que comía por cuatro, ahora el seno no la satisfacía y tenía que usar leche de fórmula para saciar el hambre de la bebé, sus ojos eran una combinación perfecta entre los de Edward y los míos, tenían un tono marrón claro con destellos verdes que se volvían oscuros cuando Mía se acerca a su padre y ella estaba en sus brazos.

Nunca me imaginé que tendría que pelear por un poco de atención de Edward cuando ambas estaban cerca. El pobre ya no sabía cómo dividirse, Mía lloraba, Elizabeth lloraba y Joe disfrutaba de ser el único en mi vida para reclamar mi completa atención.

A mí solo me tocaba esperar a las noches, así poder tenerlo para mi solita, aunque muchas veces sea para tocar la almohada con la cabeza, enredar sus brazos en mi cintura y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Los globos de muchos colores chillones flotaban amarrados en las esquemas del jardín, meciéndose con el viento; los diversos platillos de bocadillos esparcidos en las mesas de los invitados; el telón para los títeres descansaba en un rincón esperando a ser utilizado para la función; el salta, salta que habíamos alquilado para los niños estaba inflado y se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el viento veraniego y la gran mesa decorada de Sally y Rayo Macqueen —personajes de cars— se expandía a todo lo ancho de un lateral.

— Llegaron los de la carita pintada —dijo Esme ingresando con el gran pastel, en forma de auto, en sus manos.

— Ahí voy —suspiré pasando la mano por mi cabello y aflojando un poco la coleta que estaba por provocarme una migraña— ¿Qué te parece? Creo que esta todo en orden.

— Esta todo perfecto, Bella. No te estreses —bufe. Todo el día había escuchado él _"no te estreses" _que me estresaba más.

— ¿Cuidas a Eli?—Esme asintió dejando el pastel sobre la mesa para ubicarse en la mesa donde estaba la silla vibratoria con Eli.

Camine hasta los baños que habían sido asignados para que los animadores se cambiaran de ropa, Tanya iba llegando con una gran sonrisa en los labios y un gran postre en sus manos.

— Hola, Bella —me saludo animadamente—. Dime en qué me necesitas.

— Tanya… te invite en calidad de invitada no para que vengas a trabajar —la reprendí, ella negó con la cabeza y se encamino hacia donde estaba Esme, sin hacerme caso, ya que apenas dejo el postre sobre la mesa se puso a recoger la poca basura que había hecho.

Volví a mi caminata hasta llegar a donde estaban los animadores, logre coordinarlos y explicarles lo que deseaba de ellos.

— Bella, vete a cambiar —Me apresuró Edward—. Los invitado están por llegar, yo me hago cargo de todo.

— ¿Y mi beso?—me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

— Esta noche tendrás más —susurro juguetonamente en mi oído antes de darme una rápida nalgada, lo mire con fingida indignación.

No sé qué era más horrible, atenerme a planificar una fiesta de la noche a la mañana o enfrentarme a una Alice hiperactiva por las hormonas del embarazo.

Apenas ingrese al aula donde estaban todos reunidos arreglándose fui atacada por las garras de mi querida cuñada y mi hermana.

Lograron vestirme con un jean tejano, una blusa escocesa roja con azul, me hicieron dos trenzas a los lados y pusieron un sobrero vaquero… ¡Esperen! Faltaron las botas negras planas y hasta media canilla. Ahora sí, completa.

La fiesta, tenía como temática la combinación entre Cars y Texas. Digamos que Mía estaba obsesionada con la vestimenta de Betty (personaje de _"Toy Story"_).

Los invitados fueron llegando, muchos caballos de madera, sombreros vaqueros, pañuelos, camisetas escocesas, jeans tejanos se veían por todos lados.

Mía estaba preciosa con su camiseta de algodón, la cual tenía estampada una Sally con un sombrero vaquero, su pañuelo escocés amarrado en su cuello, sus dos trenzas y el sombrero.

Reía emocionada y educadamente recibía sus regalos para dejarlos en una mesa asignada a eso, Joe estaba en brazos de Edward dormido y Elizabeth la tenía Esme en su cochecito, al parecer dormida también.

En la fiesta hubo de todo, desde un pequeño cuento de unos niños vaqueros hasta concursos de quien era el mejor tejano.

Los niños se rieron, conversaron, comieron, jugaron e hicieron de las suyas.

En una mesa grande se habían ubicado todos: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Ben, Irina (la novia de Ben) y los niños… no, los niños no. Ellos estuvieron correteando por todos lados menos sentados.

La fiesta fue un total éxito, pero que solo la planificaría una vez en mi vida. Creo que existen los organizadores, ¿no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

La segunda navidad, teníamos a tres terremotos saltando en nuestra cama. Habíamos decidido pasar las vacaciones todos juntos en la casa de Alice en Cambridge, ya que recién había tenido a su bebe.

Emmett y Rose no pudieron unirse a nosotros, ya que ella estaba en los días y le prohibieron los viajes, sin embargo los extrañábamos mucho.

— ¡Voy! ¡Voy! —Edward saltó de la cama para llevarse a los niños a la sala, mientras yo me vestía.

Baje las escaleras y todos estaban sentados alrededor del árbol, los niños dando pequeños saltitos en sus puestos, emocionados porque papá Noel había llevado una buena cantidad de regalos.

— ¡Apúrate, mama! —Oh, sí. Esta navidad teníamos a una entusiasmada Mía, nada en comparación con la pasada.

Apresuré mi paso y me senté al lado de Edward, Eli se tiró a mis brazos.

Jasper y Edward se encargaron de repartir los regalos, la mayoría era de los niños, quienes saltaban emocionados rasgando los papeles.

— ¡Mami, mira! —Mía no cabía de la emoción, Edward había conseguido, a última hora, un carro a batería, con el volante del lado derecho. Muy británico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos mujeres peleando por mi esposo, lo único que podía hacer era cruzarme de brazos y esperar a que terminaran de hacerlo.

Elizabeth, a pesar de tener un año, gruñía cuando Mía estaba cerca de Edward, pero Mía no se quedaba atrás... sí Elizabeth gruñía, ella mostraba los dientes como lo hacía baby cuando se acercaban a él en la hora de su comida.

— ¡Por favor, papá! —se quejó Mía tirando del pantalón de Edward—, Prometiste hacer la tarea conmigo.

—Mi amor, recién llego a casa. Déjame jugar un ratito con Eli —Edward le acarició los rizos tratando de mitigar el enojo de la niña.

— ¡Siempre, Elizabeth! —cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho, frunciendo los labios y las cejas. Oh, oh... el labio temblaba.

— ¿Vamos por torta de chocolate, Joe? —susurré a mi hijo que estaba sentado en mis piernas viendo la televisión. El niño asintió clavando sus grandes ojos verdes en mí... él también sabía lo que avecinaba.

— ¿Torta? ¿De chocolate? —oh, sí. Había escuchado lo último. La cara de Edward comenzó a cambiar de color, primero se puso pálido, tan pálido que pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, luego el rojo fue tan intenso que creí que iba a explotar en alguna convulsión en cualquier momento— ¡Nooooo! ¿En serio, Bella? —asentí mordiéndome el labio.

No es mi culpa que tenga un esposo tan irresistible, que últimamente llegaba más temprano de lo normal a casa, a alborotarme las hormonas.

— ¡Noooo! —Gritó Alice desde el marco de la cocina— ¡Son unos…! ¿No pueden mantenerse sin los toqueteos?

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Emmett entró con su bebé en sus brazos— Hasta afuera se escuchó tu grito.

— ¡Pasa que Bella está embarazada! —Todos voltearon a verme con sus ojos muy abiertos.


	22. Epilogo

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

~•~

(Sin betear)

**BPOV**

— ¿Crees que no deseo otra vida, más que solo esta?— los brazos de Edward estaban envueltos en mi cintura y mis manos sobre la unión de las suyas.

Yo tampoco he deseado otra vida; estar con Edward y mis hijos es todo lo que pido durante mis días; mi familia, aquella que de ser solo Mía, llego a estar rodeada de miles de personas que de verdad nos amaron. Estar con ellos, es como estar en el paraíso.

En ningún momento me imagine que conocerlo en aquel parqueadero universitario iba cambiar mi vida, justo aquel día que comenzaba clases y que desde el principio fue como la mierda por no haber podido conectar el cerebro a mi cuerpo para atender a los profesores.

Él había estado a mi lado después de tantas vicisitudes que ocurrieron, dándome todo el apoyo y todo lo que estaba a sus manos, siempre para hacerme feliz.

¿Que hice para merecerlo? aun me hago la misma pregunta, todos los días, a cada segundo; nunca he logrado encontrar la respuesta, de seguro mi vida pasada me lo debía y me había mandado a Edward como recompensa, la mejor de todas.

—Te creo. — Murmuré ajustándome más a su abrazo. — Hubieses huido hace 18 años; ahora, estas atado a mí de por vida. Tenemos 9 hermosos hijos y después de las gemes te sometiste a la vasectomía, a pesar de que tu sueño era superar a "más barato sale por docena".

El día Alice se encargó de decirle a toda la familia que estaba embarazada fue épico. Edward no salía de shock y yo me estaba volviendo loca por saber su reacción…  
Estaba "mirando" la televisión con Joe, tratando de recrearme todos los escenarios posibles donde darle la noticia a Edward.

Estaba aquí pero a la vez pensando en el futuro, otros niños vendrían a nuestra vida, el médico me había confirmado sus sospechas de que era un embarazo múltiple, de alto riesgo, como todos.

Pero Alice, ella hizo más fácil todo, en realidad no sabía porque se sorprendía, el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada, ellos habían terminado de hacer adopción de su segundo hijo y aunque ella no había llevado en su vientre a ninguno de los dos primeros niños, estaba segura que había trabajo arduo por el que si estaba y ahora, yo era blanco de sus críticas. Eso era como "El burro hablando de las orejas del conejo".

Igual, me hizo el favor de regar la noticia, así que solo confirme todo una sola vez y, en interno entre Edward y yo, le confirme lo que el medico había sospechado.

Obvio que renegó por haberle impedido estar presente en la ecografía. La cual, fue de un minuto a otro, solo había asistido al médico por un chequeo de rutina.

Luego de 5 largos meses nos informaron que era niñas.

Niñas.

Me estaba volviendo histérica con el asunto de las niñas. Si entre Eli y Mía hacían la agenda de Edward, de seguro entre otras dos más, ni las noches serian mías.

Ya me imaginaba estar llamando a su secretaria para reservar cita marital. Estaba completamente jodida, malditas pastillas que nunca me sirven o ¿Soy yo la que no sirve para esas pastillas?

Solo sabía que debería memorizar todos los números de mi esposo, así poder hacer la bendita cita marital, quizás si la hacía desde ahora, tendría hora dentro de unos 4 meses.

Sí, eso era lo más seguro.

Luego de eso Emmett comenzó con sus bromas de "comprar más canales de cable", "bajar la revolución de la calentura" o "abandonar la idea de superar a 'más barato por docena'".

— ¡Oye!— protesto. — aún tengo esa idea en mente y mientras nos sale la adopción de Camille, podemos practicar.— una de las manos de Edward fueron a mi trasero y lo apretó levemente.

El nunca dejara de ser juguetón, siempre andaba con sus insinuaciones. Si no fuera por la vasectomía, hubiese tenido miles de embarazos y miles de niñas más y… no sabía que era lo peor, pasar por mas embarazos o traer más mujeres "atrapa atenciones de mi esposo". De seguro lo segundo era lo que más me aterraba. Y el disfrutaba.

Dios.

Luego de que nacieron las gemelas, el que tenía que hacer cita marital, era Edward.

Todas las noches terminaba agotada, esas niñas eran el mismísimo demonio desde que nacieron; lloraba la una, lloraban las dos. La una quería comer, la otra también, dos al mismo tiempo. La una quería atención, la otra también. Y ni se imaginan cuando crecieron y fueron a la guardería hasta ahora que tienen 13 años, todos los días era un llamado telefónico, un reporte de algún profesor o un alumno quejándose de algún golpe -que por cierto Edward solo era capaz de decir "algo les han de haber hecho"-.

Todos los días.

Hace un mes una de las chicas de la fundación, entro con un bultito bullicioso blanco entre sus brazos. La habían dejado en la puerta de la fundación, estaba sucia y tenía días de nacida. Nada de documentación, nada de esas cosas. Tuvimos que llevarla a un orfanato que trabajaba con nosotros, ya que teníamos que hacer el reporte.

Todos los días luego del trabajo, pasaba un rato para mecerla y darle de comer. Un día Edward me acerco hasta el lugar para conocer a la bebé de que tanto se hablaba en la casa y, como sucedió a todos, a penas la vio se enamoró de ella. Me pidió que la adoptemos y enseguida metimos nuestros documentos para empezar el trámite.

En casos así, me gustaba y serbia la influencia de ser "Masen" todo cuanto pedíamos, en seguida se nos hacía realidad, para la fundación es de gran ayuda, porque por medio de ella habíamos logrado recaudar fondo para alguna enfermedad de algún niño, hijo de una beneficiada.

— ¿No te sientes muy viejo para hacer eso?— fruncí el entrecejo para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.

Mi amor hacia Edward, cada día se incrementaba más y más, tenemos peleas como toda pareja normal, nuestros caracteres chocan o simplemente me desautoriza delante de los niños pero nunca dejamos que los problemas lleguen a la cama, es una regla: "No cama. Arreglemos las diferencias".

Nuestra familia la hemos compuesto dentro de lo normal, funcional y equitativo para cada uno de nosotros. Nos complementamos, nos amamos y nos entendemos. Cuando alguien no está de acuerdo con algo, buscamos la solución para comodidad de todos.

Estos 18 años han sido excelentes; Edward y yo tenemos nuestros 5 minutos de locura y peleamos por cualquier cosa pero también tenemos nuestras horas de reconciliación.

Hace 5 años llego a la fundación una chica embarazada. Ella tenía un embarazo de alto riesgo, el medico no daba esperanza a que viva, la pusieron a elegir entre su vida y la del bebe, como toda madre, sacrificada y anegada a sus hijos, eligió la vida de su bebe. Luego de eso, me pidió que me encargara de sus 3 hijos, que tuvieran un hogar, una familia que les brinde amor y todo lo básicamente necesario.

En el tiempo que ella estuvo en el hospital, entre Edward y yo nos encargamos de sus dos niños: uno de 3 y el otro de 2 años.

Como el medico pronosticó, su presión no aguanto durante el parto y ella falleció, dejándonos una hermosa bebe.

Desde esos días, los 3 niños no se separaron de nuestras vidas, los adoptamos y los hemos criado como si fueran verdaderos; a veces nos sacan de casillas porque son medios traviesos pero a la vez son nuestro aire fresco diario.

Los niños los amaron desde el primer instante que llegaron, armaron fiesta cuando el juez los nombro "Masen" y… se unieron a tapar cada travesura de ellos.

Mía. Bueno, Mía… ella fue nuestro primer gran orgullo al egresar del instituto con tan solo 15 años y la mejor calificación de todo el tiempo, obteniendo medallas filantrópicas y siendo becada en la universidad.

Está en 4to año de psicología, trabaja conmigo hombro a hombro en la fundación, es un amor, adorada por todos los niños y las madres que acogemos, de vez en cuando hace un curso de actividad práctica en conjunto con las madres y se divierte.

Se comprometió con Ian Salvatore y bueno, algo ilógico por atender una fundación de madres adolescente, está esperando a su primer bebe.

Edward se volvió loco cuando se enteró, quiso salir a "matar con sus propias manos" al muchacho pero gracias a Joe no lo logro hacer, él se había adelantado a la amenaza.

Joe y Mía, como habíamos dicho, son los mejores amigos de la "historia de la humanidad".

Donde está el uno, está el otro. Así que, fue el primero en saber del embarazo de Mía y le demostró a Ian que ella no estaba sola.

Flashback on  
— ¡Eres un cobarde!—Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el living de la casa cuando escuchamos el grito de Mía. Pensé que alguno de los niños estaban molestando a ella o a su novio pero Joe los había llevado al parque junto a Elizabeth. — ¡No me puedes estar pidiendo eso, Ian! — Edward intento levantarse de su puesto a mi lado pero de un jalón, lo regrese a su lugar.

Eran problemas de parejas, que solo ellos pueden solucionar. Nadie más.

Y yo tenía a un Edward encolerizado por no permitirles meter sus narices donde no lo han llamado.

—Es lo mejor. No solo para ti. Es lo mejor para ambos. — la voz Ian se escuchaba distorsionada, como si estuviera ¿llorando?

— ¡Para nadie es lo mejor!— esta vez no pude detener a Edward, se puso de pie y yo junto a él. —¡Es un embarazo!— ambos nos quedamos en shock ante el grito de Mía.

¿Embarazo?

¿Mia embarazada?

— ¡Joseph!— un golpe sordo hizo que saliéramos de nuestro entumecimiento para correr a ver que sucedía. – ¡Niños, adentro!

— ¡Escucha bien!— Joe jadeaba metiendo aire a sus pulmones, estaba con el torso desnudo y mojado porque estaba lloviendo. De seguro había escuchado la discusión, tal como nosotros lo hicimos. — ¡Vuelve a repetir lo que acabas de decir y no vives para contarlo! ¿Entendido? Con mi hermanas no se juegan, peor de esa manera. ¡Cobarde!— la respiraciones de ambos chicos eran erráticas; Mía estaba con sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, mientras -inconscientemente- tocaba su vientre.

Yo no sabía si reír o llorar.

Ella no era una niña pequeña pero si nuestra niña, y mis sentimientos estaban contradictorios porque por más que lo niegue, las cosas estaban hechas, ahora solo teníamos que ver el futuro.

Edward estaba pálido, mirando con ojos desorbitados a Mía, ella lo miraba a él llena de arrepentimiento; así que, antes que mal intérprete algo ilógico en la reacción de su padre camine a su lado y pase mi brazo sobre su hombro, infundiéndole ánimos.

— ¿Podemos hablar adentro?— pregunte al borde de las lágrimas, la situación me estaba superando. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, Edward ocupo mi posición junto a Mía y le sonrió, pero no con tristeza, desilusión o decepción, sino con amor, con el mismo amor que siempre ha sido devoto. —Anda a vestirte, Joe. — ordene antes de seguir a mi esposo hasta el estudio.

— ¿Que sucedió?— pregunto Edward cerrando la puerta detrás de él. —Quiero saberlo de Ian, Mía. — hablo dejando a nuestra hija con la boca abierta lista para decir algo.

Ian antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, el miedo en su mirada estaba presente, estiro el cuello de la pulcra camisa dejando la corbata un poco floja.

—Mía esta embrazada.— trago sonoramente, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Mía, quien estaba retorciendo sus manos sobre el regazo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Quiero decir que qué sucede con el hecho de que mi hija este embarazada. — Edward estaba calmado pero tanto Mia como yo, sabíamos que eso solo era una fachada.

—Lo lamento tanto…— Ian s desmorono sobre una butaca, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.— le ofrecí a Mía deshacerse del bebe. Yo sabía que ella no iba a aceptarlo pero yo no quisiera que a un hijo mío le falte algo.

— ¿Y por qué crees que le va a faltar algo?— pregunte uniéndome a la mirada inquisidora que Edward le estaba regalando al muchacho. — Tanto tu familia como la de nosotros, no tiene problemas económicos.

—Yo… yo estaba realmente emocionado cuando me entere. Quise hacer las cosas bien y le pedí a mi padre la bendición para pedirle matrimonio a Mía, pero él me la negó y dijo que si lo hacía, o si reconocía a ese niño como mi hijo, me iba a desheredar. Me despidió y echo de casa, justo ahora estoy viviendo donde mi hermana pero papá no tardara en influenciarla y apretarla para que me eche. Y yo no tendré donde ir. Tengo las cuentas congeladas y estoy sin trabajo. — el muchacho bajo la cabeza negando. Mía no dudo un segundo en ir a sentarse junto a él acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Y optaste por la solución más fácil?— Edward apretaba los puños, viendo directamente a los ojos del chico.

Los cabellos dorados de Ian estaban completamente desordenados, las manga de la camisa estaban remangadas hasta los codos y el aspecto de derrota gritaba claro en el. —Vine de una entrevista de trabajo. Pero me lo negaron porque papá había amenazado con no darle crédito a la empresa. — sus ojos se aguaron. — No sé por qué me odia tanto… nunca ha aceptado a Mía como mi novia pero no se había entrometido en mi relación con ella.

—Ian, esas cosas suceden. A veces los padres queremos mandar en la vida de nuestros hijos y manejarla como si fuera la nuestra pero siempre, instintivamente, lo hacemos por querer lo mejor para ellos. Y siempre, creemos que lo mejor resulta ser lo que nosotros queremos que sea. — me acerque a él.

Él era como un hijo más para nosotros, siempre estaba en casa por algún motivo, habíamos visto cada una de sus etapas.

—Aparte que Mía no está sola. — agregó Edward.

— lo sé. Pero es mi responsabilidad y no la de ustedes. Es mi hijo y no quisiera que sea mantenido por mis suegros.

— pero yo también trabajo, Ian. Tengo mi sueldo íntegro depositado en mi cuenta del banco. Cada centavo porque papá no me deja gastarlo.— ella sonrió llevando una de sus manos junto a la de Ian a su vientre.

Aun me parecía algo surreal. Mi hija embarazada. Sonreí ante la imaginación de una bebe igual a ella, de ojos color miel, su gran sonrisa y la niña más terca del mundo.

Mi bebe mamá.

—Mañana vendrás a la oficina conmigo. Algo encontraremos para que hagas. Mientras tanto, si deseas puedes cambiarte a acá. Bella, por favor, has los arreglos para que la casa de los invitados sea la de ellos. Temporalmente, si lo desean. — Edward le sonrió a Mía. Lo amaba tanto… él amaba a mi hija, tal como si fuera suya y siempre ha amado y respetado.

Nuestra hija se abalanzo a sus brazos llorando y sonriendo, llenándole el rostro de besos mientas repite "gracias".

Ian se puso de pie y le palmeo la espalda, repitiendo las "gracias" que mía había dado por ambos.

— ¿Puedo?— le pregunto a mía, señalando su vientre. La Nina asintió con una gran sonrisa y su padre se puso a la altura del vientre de Mía.— Hola, bebe.— susurro besando el lugar.— soy tu abuelo, pero aun no estoy demasiado viejo para esa plantas, así que quedemos con papi Ed. Espero que hagas salir a tu padre por las madrugadas de los antojos provocados a tu madre.— Mía soltó una carcajada e Ian la imito.—Ahora tendrás que dejar de ser trabajólica y poner más atención con tu salud, estas muy delgada.

Flashback off

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— Edward se levantó de la cama, dejándome seminconsciente a causa del sueño.

— ¿Que es, Edward?— me Levante junto a él, colocándome la salida de cama.

Un gemido vino a nuestros oídos.

—Es Mía. — Edward salió a toda velocidad de la habitación para adentrarse en la de nuestra hija.  
Al llegar a la habitación, Edward tenía a la niña entre sus brazos, susurrándole cosas al oído, acariciando su vientre de 7 meses y regándole besos por su rostro mientras ella hipaba.

—Shh…, bebe. — la mecía entre sus brazos.—¿Que sucedió?

—Papa… por favor. — Sollozaba enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Edward.— no lo permitas, no…— alzo la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo un puchero.

—Fue una pesadilla, cariño. — Limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.— una pesadilla…

— ¿Que va mal, amor?— tome asiento al otro lado, dejándola en el centro.

—Soñé…— otro puchero. — que Rene se llevaba lejos a mi niña.

Abrí la boca, sin saber que decir. A Rene le habían dado libertad condicionada por buen comportamiento, ella había llegado a la casa la semana pasada y se había topado con Mía sola.  
Nadie sabe lo que ella le dijo pero desde ese día, ella estaba pensativa, no decía ninguna palabra acerca de ese encuentro pero tuvo una recaída por estrés y ninguno la dejaba sola un minuto en casa.

—Escúchame, Mía. — Edward cogió el rostro entre sus manos. — Ninguno de nosotros dejara que ella se acerque a ti, ninguno. O enviaremos a las gemes como castigo. — Mía sonrió con el simple hecho de mencionar a sus hermanas.

Ellas tenían tan solo 13 años pero al parecer son peligro eminente en el instituto, ningún chico es capaz de acercarse porque son las rudas, mal habladas y capaces enfrentarse al mismísimo presidente e insultarlo sin ninguna clase de miedo.

Ian tuvo que enfrentarse a ellas cuando vino a vivir a nuestra casa mientras la de ellos estaba siendo preparada para comenzar a formar su familia.

— ¡Oh, Papa!— Mía limpio sus lágrimas, sonriendo. —Ni a mi peor enemigo le deseo que se cruce con ellas.

—Me alegro. ¿Sabes? Yo no me preocupo por ellas, yo sé que son capaces de protegerse y protegernos. Saben boxeo y estoy pensando contratarlas para seguridad. — los tres soltamos una pequeña carcajada.

—Gracias, Papa. — Mía se colgó del cuello de Edward, hipando. — lamento tanto decepcionarte.

—No. Tú no nos decepcionaste. Siempre fuiste una niña brillante, excelente en todo y sé que serás tan excelente madre como lo es la tuya. — Peinó sus cabellos que estaban brillantes y más claros a causa del embarazo.— siempre fuiste madura y, como nos dijeron cuando ingresaste por primera vez a la guardería, tu edad mental es más que la que aparentas.

—Los amo tanto…— soltó un pequeño bostezo.

— ¿Quieres recrear viejos tiempos y te metes en medio de nosotros?

—No, gracias. De seguro terminare tirándolos de la cama. Ian a veces tiene que dormir en el sofá. — Edward rio divertido.

—Mi amor, tengo que madrugar mañana.— beso la frente de nuestra hija y se despidió de ella con un "buenas noches".

Edward salió de la habitación y Mia se corrió un poco más allá, dándome espacio para recostarme con ellas; puse mi mano sobre su vientre y sentí como la bebe pateo.

Amaba demasiado a mi familia, que estábamos por ampliar porque estamos haciendo los trámites para adoptar a Camille, una bebe que dejaron en la puerta de la fundación.

—Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de Elizabeth; estábamos en la mesa, Emmett y Rose estaban cenando con nosotros y tu preguntaste si podías hacer un bebe. — Sonreí negando levemente ante tal recuerdo.— Papa te dijo que deberías ser grande como yo y conocer a una persona que te ame tanto o más que él lo hace conmigo y tu contestaste "Ian me quiere".— ella sonrió con nostalgia.

Todos sabíamos que ella e Ian estaban teniendo problemas por eso él había aceptado ir a hacer un vistazo con Jasper al hotel en construcción en Londres.

—Y aun lo hace. No imagino la reacción de papá, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo gruñendo con Ian.

—Quizas porque lo hace en la oficina. Tengo entendido que gruñe da vez que le dice suegro o alguien se refiere a Ian como yerno. — arquee las cejas, sonriendo. — Recuerda que Rene no puede acercarse a casa. Ella estaría muerta si lo hace, tiene el GPS monitoreándola.

—Ya lo hizo. — bajo la mirada.— me dijo que era igualita a mi padre biológico.

—Lo eres.— claro que lo era, Mía tenía sus ojos, su cabello, sus facciones, cada gesto… pero eso solo me recordaba que gracias a él, lo único bueno fue ella y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.— A veces lo recuerdo como, contradictoriamente, alguien que me trajo felicidad a mi vida. Sin él, no hubiese conocido a Edward, tú no existieras y mi familia no fuera la que es. Siempre tienes que recordar lo bueno de las personas; "la paga del pecado es la muerte".

—Eres tan buena… pero lo siento, no soy capaz de perdonarlo. Muchas veces sueño con sus maltratos, sus palabras, las palabras de Rene. Y cada día lo detesto…— suspiro mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas.

—Mía, no es bueno que guardes rencor en tu corazón. Intenta perdonar, él no se merece nada de nosotras. Ni el, ni Rene. — acaricie su vientre.

—Tia Rose esta histérica— comento cambiando el tema.— dice que aún no puede creer que la haga tía abuela.

—Alice le hizo poner un chip a Ashley.— comente riéndome.— dice que suficiente con tener una "sobrina-nieta".

— ¿Y tú, ma? ¿Estas histérica?— le sonreí.

— Estoy feliz pero espero que no sigas mis pasos y tengas otro hijo dentro de poco. – Me recosté a su lado, nuestras manos juntas en su vientre.

Mi niña, al cerrar los ojos la veo corriendo junto a Joe, sus travesuras, los celos de Elizabeth, nuestras Navidades, nuestras vacaciones, el día que se perdió en Disnney… me parece mentira que ahora ella sea la que va a disfrutar de su propia creación de amor.

Epov

Dos meses después…

Me encontraba manejando a toda velocidad por las calles de Mannhatan, Bella me había llamado para avisarme que Mía estaba en labor de parto y que no quería a nadie, solo a su papá.

Esa pequeñita que desde el primer instante me tuvo loco con sus ojitos cuando se despertó en el hospital, con cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada te amo…. Cada todo, estaba por convertirse en madre.

¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? Mía madre, de tan solo 19 años.

Parquee cerca de la puerta de emergencia, donde me esperaba Eli con un paraguas, estaba lloviendo fuerte.

—Papa, tienes que rescatar a Ian de los insultos de mi hermana.— dijo situándose a mi lado, abrasándome para poder entrar ambos y no mojarnos.

—¿yo?— pregunte fingiendo estar sorprendido.— se lo merece. Ojalá le sirva para no volver a embarazar a mi bebe.—Eli sonrió negando teatralmente por mis palabras.

— Lo dices porque mama tuvo cesárea y no has tenido que pasar por cada dolor de parto.

—Que afronte las consecuencias, Eli.— entramos al área de obstetricia. Bella estaba junto a Joe conversando y expidiendo su radiante luz.

Me había sacado la lotería, tenía los hijos más hermosos del mundo, una mujer que me amaba a pesar de estar muy gruñón últimamente, ahora iba a tener una nieta e hija. En mi auto estaban los documentos que acreditaban a Camille como nuestra hija y solo teníamos que ir a recogerla al orfanato donde estaba acogida desde que la encontramos.

—Hola, amor. — Bella sonrió volteando a verme. Sus ojos chocolates eran los que más amaba en mi vida. — ¿Que hay campeón?— choque un puño con Joseph.

— Papa, anda a Salvar a Ian. La última vez que entré lo amenazaba con extirparle su hombría.

—Se lo merece.

—Si pero se va a arrepentir. Luego tendrá ganas y…

—¡Cállate! No necesito saber de la vida sexual de mis hijos. — gruñí sentándome al lado de Bella.

—Habitacion 19, Edward.— sonrió dándome un beso.— Ve y dale un respiro a Ian, por favor.

—Todos están con pena de Ian.— bufe poniéndome de pie.—Deberían darle un bisturí a Mía antes de que se arrepienta de sus palabras. Una vez hecho, jamás desecho.

Escuche la risa de Bella y Joseph antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo para ir a la habitación donde estaba mi hija.

—Juro, Ian. No permitiré que me vuelvas a tocar, le diré a las gemes que se encarguen de ti.— el rostro de Mía estaba surcado de sudor y lágrimas mientras amenazaba a su prometido con sus propias hermanas. Tenía ganas de regresarme a buscarlas en la sala de espera, Mía no debería arrepentirse.— Papa… papito…— mi bebe hizo un puchero y yo corrí hacia ella para abrazarla.— No dejes que Ian me vuelva a embarazar, esto es horrible.

— Tranquila, mi amor. Ya pasara. — Acomode un mechón de su cabello. — ¿Traigo a las gemes? Estoy seguro que ellas encantadas se encargaran. — Ian tragó fuerte.

—Ire por un café. — dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Cobarde…— susurro Mia.

El medico ingreso con unas enfermeras.

—Veamos cómo va esa niña. — Se ubicó en medio de las piernas de Mía. — uh… estamos listos. – Los ojos de mi hija se desorbitaron, asustada apretó fuerte mi mano.

—Te quiero aquí.— miro a mis ojos.—¿Doctor, Ian y mi padre pueden quedarse?

—Claro, corazón. Haré una excepción. — la enfermera ayudo a que mía se ubique bien para que comience a pujar.

Bella nunca tuvo un parto natural, esta era la primera vez que estaba en uno y no estaba seguro de resistir pero por mi niña lo tenía que hacer.

Ian ingreso y se ubicó detrás de Mía con ella entre sus piernas.

—Todo en orden. Cuando te diga "puja", tú lo haces ¿Entendido?— Mía asintió. —Cuento hasta 10 y pujas. Uno… dos… tres… ¡Diez!— Mía pujo. —¡Otra vez!— y luego de una serie de pujos, se escuchó un llanto y la mano que mi niña estaba apretando aflojo su agarre, las maquinas comenzaron a pitar y todos los médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro. Nos alejaron a un Rincón de la habitación.

La bebe estaba siendo aseada por un par de enfermeras mientras los otros solo mencionaban "Presion sanguínea".

—Por favor, señores. Los necesitamos afuera. — la enfermera nos empujó e Ian lo único que hacía era revolverse y llamar a Mía.

—¡No!— Grito Ian zafándose de los brazos de la enfermera.—Ella es mi mujer, tengo yodo el derecho de estrategia con ella.

Las maquinas seguían pitando, cada vez más fuerte y los médicos corriendo.

—La están estabilizando. Debe salir.

…

—¿Familiares de mía Masen?— llamo la enfermera.

Todos estuvimos de pie e invadiendo de preguntas a la enfermera.

—La pequeña esta saludable. La madre está estable, deberá descansar t nada de emociones fuertes. Ahora, pueden pasar a visitarla y si desean ver a la pequeña está en neonatología. Felicidades. – Soltamos suspiros de alivio, el problema había pasado y mi Nina estaba bien. Junto a su hija.

La pequeña Milena… no sabía hacia donde correr. ¿Mía o Milena?  
.

1 año después…

Doy gracias por tener recuerdos felices en mi vida, hace años que deje atrás aquel terrible episodio que pase junto a mi madre.

Había cumplido cada uno de mis metas, mis sueños y mis necesidades. Ahora, junto a mi hija, que es lo más importante de mi vida, doy la bienvenida a una de las maravillosas etapas de toda mujer, ser madre.

Al principio la noticia fue un Balde de agua fría, obvio que no era un bebe planificado y apenas tenía 18 años, nunca me preocupe por el hecho de que mis padres me dieran la espalda… pero si, por decepcionarlos al salir embarazada a temprana edad.

Cuando le conté a Ian de mis sospechas, me llevo hacia un laboratorio para sacarme muestras; estuvimos casi 2 horas esperando por los resultados pero en mi interior sentía que una persona estaba creciendo en mí, ese instinto que tantas veces mamá había mencionado floreció y con ese papel solo pude confirmar algo que ya sabía.

Mi bebe ha sido la más grande bendición de mi vida, ella es la alegría al amanecer y ver esos ojos azules observarme desde su cuna.

Es la consentida de la casa junto con Camille, ambas están mal acostumbradas a papa, que es el que al llegar a casa deja de lado el hombre de negocio y para convertirse en el mejor abuelo y padre del mundo. Él nunca cambiara y doy gracias por tenerlo junto a nosotros.

—ma. — Alcé la mira de los documentos que tenía en manos, sonreí ante los ojos azules que me miraban fijamente acompañados de una boquita sonriente con dos dientecitos blancos. — ma. — suspire mirando reloj de mi portátil que estaba frente a mi encendido, 10:00 am., puntual, hora de toma.

Me pare dejando a un lado los zapatos con un tacón de 10 cms que usaba para la fundación, camine hasta el baño de la oficina donde había un pequeño armario, recogí la pañalera y regrese a ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

—Ya voy, pequeña.— dije al ver los pucheros que estaba haciendo paradita en su corral, sus piecitos cubiertos un par de calcetines se retorcían haciendo que mi pequeño terremoto salte.

—ma— aplaudió al ver que sostenía el biberón y le echaba el agua caliente junto a la formula.  
La sostuve entre mis brazos para regresar al sofá donde estaba la pañalera apoyada, me senté y la acurruque a mi lado poniendo el chupón del biberón entre sus labios, Mily lo recibió gustosa y comenzó a succionar toda la leche posible mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

La amaba, más que mi propia vida

Los ojos de Mily se estaban cerrando cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó, maldije internamente a esa persona que se le ocurría llamar en la hora de la siesta de mi hija.

—Vamos a contestar, bebe. — la sostuve entre mis brazos y ella sostuvo su biberón, pegado a la boca.— Dime, Eli.— Eli estaba haciendo de mi secretaria, ya que estaba de vacaciones.

—Mía, Ian está aquí. ¿Lo hago pasar?— puse los ojos en blanco, mis hermanos le habían dedicado la guerra a mi ex prometido.

— Claro. — mire a mi bebe que estaba jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.— mejor, porque la señorita está a punto de dormirse.

—Está bien… llamó mama y pregunto que como estaban las cosas, le respondí que bien pero de seguro más tarde ha de llamar a casa. — mama y papá habían pedido un par de semanas de vacaciones, solo para ellos. Tanya nos ayudaba con los más pequeños, mientras las gemes, Eli y yo pasábamos en la fundación todo el día.

— Eso es de seguro. Dile a Ian que pase y comportare; nada de estar poniendo caras feas. — aunque de seguro la advertencia llego tarde, ya lo ha de haber hecho.

Apoye mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, acomode a mi bebe mejor entre mis brazos para que termine de tomar su leche, ya Ian se encargara de la fruta mientas termino de revisar los documentos.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me indicaron que él había llegado.— Adelante.— la puerta se abrió y un hombre de estatura alta, piel levemente bronceada, ojos azules y cabello Rubio, apareció. Automáticamente lo acompañe a su sonrisa.

—Hola. — hablo bajito pensando que mi pequeño terremoto estaba dormida.—¿Cómo sigue?

—Bien. Hoy por prevención no la lleve a la guardería y no quería dejarla en casa. — mi bebe se removió entre mis brazos al escuchar la voz de su padre. — ven. Tenla un rato mientras termino unos informes y, por favor, dale la fruta; está en la nevera.— Ian asintió acercándose para estirar sus brazos en dirección a nuestra hija, ella enseguida se lanzó abrazándolo por el cuello y soltando pequeñas sonrisas.

Intente poner atención a los informes que habían mandado del departamento de orientación, pero todas las letras se revolvían formando una gran confusión de palabras, las risitas, arrullos y juegos que llegaban a mis oídos me entretenían completamente.

Moría por unirme a ellos pero nosotros éramos solo amigos por nuestra hija y las visitas de él solo eran con ella.

Muchas veces los dejaba en el jardín de la casa e iba a conversar con papa, ayudar a mama en algo o simplemente sentarme a hacer zapping en el televisor de la sala.

—Dime, Eli. — conteste el teléfono, de seguro lo hacía por "interrumpir" cualquier momento.

—Caroline quiere hablar contigo. La tengo aquí rebosante de energía.— sonreí, ella ha de haber visto a Ian entrar a la fundación.

— Dile que me espere unos segundos. — me puse los zapatos y recogí mi bolso que estaba sobre una repisa.— ¿Querías hablar conmigo de algo?— le pregunte a Ian mientras revisaba mi aspecto en el espejo.

—Sí, pero si vas a salir mejor cuando regreses.— mordí mi labio, lamentando no haber preguntado primero.

— ¿Es de suma urgencia? Porque creo que no regresare a la oficina. Iba a decirle a Eli que lleve a la niña a casa.

— No te preocupes, luego te digo. Entonces, dile a Elizabeth que no se preocupe, iré a ver a Helena y llevare a la bebe conmigo. — puse los ojos en blancos, ante de que me traicionaran y muestren lo dolida que estaba por la mención de la persona que estaba "conociendo" Ian.

—No la vas a llevar. — Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso. — si la estas "conociendo" puede que las cosas no resulten y vas a confundir a la niña. — Ian enarco una ceja con sus ojos brillando.

— Quizás las cosas ya hayan pasado a un lado más formal…— dijo mirándome fijamente. Vire mi rostro con pretexto de recoger un juguete del suelo, no quería que vea el dolor en mi mirada. — Estaré en el Central Park. Quede con Helena comer por ahí.

"Como los viejos tiempos", pensé. Ian y yo siempre íbamos al Central Park a almorzar o simplemente besuquearnos, ambos disfrutábamos del aire libre y la sombra de los árboles.

—Está bien. Yo solo lo decía por…

—El bien de nuestra hija. — Completó interrumpiéndome. — Lo sé, Mía. Lo sé. Pero necesito que confíes en mí.

—Ya no, Ian. Yo te perdí la confianza y créeme que la única razón por la que te hablo "amigablemente" es porque esta Milena de por medio. — abrí la puerta de la oficina y salí antes de que el me respondiera.

Si me hubiese quedado, la pelea hubiese continuado y quien sabe a qué términos llegarían. Ya paso una sola vez, no hay repetición.

Caroline estaba conversando animadamente con Eli pero la expresión de mi rostro hizo que todo el ambiente cambie.

Me lancé a sus brazos hipando apenas estuvo cerca de mí.

—Vamos a mi oficina. — volteo a pedirle agua con azúcar a Eli y me condujo a su "guarida".

—Soy tan tonta…— me desmorone en el sofá de cuero. — Mis esperanzas siguen viva. Estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo y hacer mi nueva vida, junto a él y vine a mencionar a Helena. — Suspire revolviendo mis manos. — ¡A Helena! Mi "mejor" amiga.

Helena Garfiel había sido mi segunda mejor amiga. La primera niña que entabló conversación conmigo.

—Hey, Mía. No necesitas de nadie para ser feliz, tienes a tu familia y a tu piojo que tanto adoras. — sus manos peinaban mi cabello.

—La cosas entre ellos paso a algo "formal". — dicho esto último me quebré.

Después de toda nuestra vida juntos, siendo los mejores amigos, siendo unidos, peleando con su familia… ahora con nuestras vidas unidas por nuestra pequeña, el simplemente sigue lastimándome y yo, tonta que sigue esperanzada y atada de por vida a un amor no correspondido.

No se por cuánto tiempo llore. Agradecí a Caro por haberme puesto el hombro y oídos para mis quejas, para que mi corazón dañado hablara y se desahogue.

— ¡Basta de lágrimas!—Mi hermana tiro de mi brazo para ponerme de pie. — Iremos a comer algo, aprovechando que tienes niñero. — sonreí por lo último. — pero eso sí, tienes que llevarme en tu Martini estoy sin auto.

—Las llaves las deje en la oficina, vamos a recogerlas, a comer y al cine ¿Que dices?

— ¡Vamos!— tomo su bolso y chaqueta, apago la computadora y salió con su brazo revuelto con el mío.

Bajamos por el ascensor. Eli estaba hasta el tope archivando documentos, le pedí que nos acompañara pero se negó, diciendo que las gemes llegarían en cualquier momento para ir a dar una vuelta con sus chicos.

Ingrese a la oficina, dejando mis cosas sobre el sofá donde había estado Ian sentado con mi bebe.

La chaqueta de Mily estaba sobre el barandal del corral, suspire, ella recién estaba pasando una fuerte gripa y, aunque estemos en primavera, hacía mucho aire y ella no estaba abrigada.

— ¿Esos son Ian y Helena?— Caroline estaba asomada en el balcón, que daba vista al Central Park. Me acerque por pura curiosidad.

Y ahí estaban ellos, mi hija en medio, jugando sobre una manta, abrigada y riendo.

Esa era la familia que había sonado desde que supe de su existencia, una unida, feliz, con tiempo para salir a dar una vuelta siendo lo que somos, familia.

Pero él le estaba dando eso, no conmigo, sino con la novia, una persona que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que era llevarla durante 9 meses en el vientre.

Quise tirar todo al suelo.

Quise llorar, llorar, llorar y nuca parar de llorar.

Todo siempre me salía mal, nuca algo salía bien, ni para el bien de los que amo.

—Escúchame, Mía. Eso es lo que tu debiste haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo. No te estoy diciendo que salgas con el primero que se te cruce en el camino. Pero sí que salgas, que seas la chica de 20 años que eres. Sal, diviértete y ponle responsabilidades al padre de tu hija.— Caroline tenía razón, desde que había nacido Mily, todo mi mundo se redujo a ella y al esfuerzo de mantener a Ian conmigo. Ahora tenía que seguir mi vida.

Limpie mis lágrimas y la abrace fuertemente; solo ella sabía en realidad como me sentía.

—Te amo, hermana. — ella era mi hermana, mejor amiga del mundo.

— Y yo a ti. Ahora, respinga ese culo y permite que ese inútil se haga cargo de tu hija. — sonreí, recogí las llave del auto y salimos de la fundación, con las ganas de llevarme el mundo en mi contra.

~•~

N/A: ¡Hoooooola! ¡No me maten, por favor! Los quiero, muchísimo… no tengo palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo que me han estado brindando con esos mensajes tan hermosos que recibo.

No mencionaré a cada uno porque tendría que abrir la bandeja de Facebook, tanto cuenta personal como de autora; solo les doy un **GRACIAS** general por ser tan hermosas y seguir a Mía, paso a paso.

Especialmente a Aleja, Liz, Itala y Yuby, son las que me han estado aguantando con cada consulta, cada duda, cada opinión y ayudarme a elegir cuando he tenido dos ideas y no saber decidirme.

¿Me comentan su parte favorita del fic? La mia es cuando Edward le habla al bebe de Mía, es tan tierno esa escena.

Para los que piensan que 9 hijos salieron de Bella, les aclaro; hijos biológicos: Mia, Joseph, Elizabeth y las gemelas. Adoptivos: 2 niños y 2 niñas, que sinceramente, no tienen nombre porque luego me enredo.

Mas adelante subiré los outtakes donde son aventurillas de los niños.

Nos seguimos leyendo…

Besos…

MelLutz (L)

PD: Para Mía adulta, tengo en mente a Cloë Morestz.


	23. Outtake: Abejas del amor

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

~•~

(Sin betear)

**MPOV**

**Outtake: "Abejas de amor".**

**.**

–Esta fiesta me recuerda a cuando cumpliste 3 años— comento una muy divertida Caroline. Ella estaba meciendo su bebida color turquesa mientras el novio estaba muy ¿sujeto? A su cintura. — Fue divertida. Aún recuerdo… todos nos vestimos de vaqueros. Mía estaba muy obsesionada con la "vaquerita" de "Toy story".

—¡Hey!— palmee su hombro riendo.—No le encuentro la relación entre la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija a cuando cumplí 3 años.

—En ambas pidieron trae ropa especial para la "ocasión".

—Piscina… vaqueros. Tiene mucha diferencia. — me burle bebiendo de mi vaso.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!—Caro s tapo la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida. — ¡El gran Joseph Masen!

—El mismo que viste y calza…— como en cámara lenta voltee a ver a mi hermano.

Él estaba tan hermoso como siempre, su cabello castaño como el de mamá y sus preciosos ojos verdes de papá, me observaban divertidos.

—Mi hija hace Milagros. — bromee dándole un golpe en su hombro antes de colgarme de cuello.

_¿En qué momento deje de agacharme para abrazarlo?_

Estaba súper guapo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veíamos, ya que se había ido a estudiar a Londres.

— ¿Dónde está mi sobrina favorita?— rodé los ojos, era la única sobrina.

—Esta con Ian y Helena por ese lado. — señale a la mesa donde estaba mi hija sentada en las piernas de su padre conversando animadamente con la novia de este.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas?— Me hinco en las costillas con su dedo. Rodé los ojos, no estaba muriéndome pero tampoco estaba feliz con eso, estaba normal, dedicándome a mi hija, estudios y trabajo.

—Bien. Supongamos— Caroline puso los ojos en blanco ante mi contestación. A ellos no les podía mentir.

—Mama me contó que estabas saliendo con un chico…

— ¿Mama no se puede quedar con la boca cerrada?— me cruce de brazos enarcando un ceja. — Es solo un amigo y ha resultado un desastre; Mily no lo quiere y yo no le voy a obligar a que lo acepte.

—Es una niña pequeña. — Dijo Joe con una sonrisa.—¡Oh! ¡Mira quién viene ahí!

— ¡Tío! ¡Tío! — Venia corriendo Mily, contenta porque su tío había llegado a su fiesta de cumpleaños. — ¡viniste!

Para Mily era emocionante que su tío estuviera en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ya que había pasado las vacaciones de Navidad con la familia de su novia.

Si, Joseph Masen Swan tiene novia. Ella es una chica amorosa, tranquila, de buen corazón que lo adora a pesar de lo malgenio que es.

Joe se dedicó por completo a mi hija, mientras yo me paseaba por las mesas, viendo que todo esté en su respectivo orden.

—Está muy simple esta fiesta. — voltee con una amarga mueca, no disimulada, hacia la persona que me estaba hablando.

—Qué pena. Si no te gusta, Helena. La puerta está abierta de par en par. — dicho esto regrese a ubicar unas bandejas con bocaditos que necesitaba ni completa atención, antes de que arrastre de las greñas a Helena.

— ¿Qué se siente?— puse los ojos en blanco ante su insistencia de entablar "conversación" conmigo.

— ¿Qué se siente, qué?— me cruce de brazos.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios antes de contestar, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. —Esto. Ser la madre de la hija del hombre que amas pero que no te ama a ti.

— ¿Y a ti, si? Porque permíteme decirte que "al que hierro mata, a hierro muere". Si fue capaz de engañarme contigo, qué lo hace imposible que te haga lo mismo. — enarque una ceja. Mi estómago estaba revuelto de tanta mierda que había visto y escuchado últimamente.

—Porque Ian me ama. — dijo segura de sí y no sé por qué, pero aquella escena que mama vivía recordando, vino a mi cabeza.

Yo misma estaba más que segura que lo de ambos iba a ser eterno, así como a mis padres.  
Sinceramente, me dio pena tana seguridad de ella.

—Eh… ¿Mía?— una voz masculina hizo que desvié mi atención de Helena.

_Qué bueno porque estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello._

— ¿Si?— no supe qué más decir. Este era un chico, un poco más grande que yo pero que tenía unos hermosos ojos color avellana.

—Estoy buscando a Ashley. Emmm… ella me dio esta dirección, soy el hermano de su novio. — tendió la mano, la cual acepte gustosamente.

—Ammm… claro. Ashley esta por aquí. Si deseas puedo acompañarte hasta su mesa. — ofrecí con una gran sonrisa.

_Y Helena se borró de mi cabeza._

Este hombre era el mismísimo Dios griego en persona.

—Claro. Linda fiesta. Le traje un regalo a tu hija, me gustaría dárselo. — alzo una gran caja color lila entre sus manos.

— ¡Oh, gracias! No te hubieses molestado…— busque a Mily con la mirada. Ella estaba con Papa conversando y riendo. — Vamos para que se lo des en persona.

El asintió y caminamos hasta donde estaba la mesa de mis padres. Salude a la novia de mi hermano y les presente a Mike.

—Mike, que bueno que viniste. — saludo una efusiva Ashley, quien sonreía de sobremanera hacia donde estaba Caroline.

Ahí recién recibí su mensaje. Ellas habían estado hablando en demasía de Mike.

_Mike compite en Motocross, a ti te gustan las motos. Es un gran partido._

_Mike estudia mecánica, tienen algo en común. Son aficionados a los motores._

_Mike ama a los niños, no habría ningún problema con Mily…_

Y cientos más "Mike esto. Mike este otro" con ellas.

Luego del mal rato que pase con Helena, todo estuvo muy bueno. La fiesta se realizó con éxito y entendí por qué mama contrataba organizadores para nuestros cumpleaños, uno termina agotado.

…

Casi al finalizar mi carrera en la universidad, me encontré con Mike en el bar donde había ido a desayunar con unas amigas.

Desde ese día, era como una ley muda ir todas las mañanas al bar de la facultad.

—Es hora de que cambiemos de lugar. Que te parece, hoy a las 8 pm cena y luego nos unimos a la pequeña reunión que hay preparada por el cumpleaños de Ash. — alzo sus cejas esperando una respuesta.

Reí ante su impaciencia, decidí jugar un poco con él y hacerme la pensativa. Obvio que iba a ir, necesitaba una dosis de relajante y nada mejor que tener una buena rumba antes de comenzar las vacaciones. Sin mi bebe.

—Mía…— murmuro Mike mirando su reloj. Sonreí jugando un poco más.

Me gustaba el hecho de que me placía jugar con Mike, siempre hacia que sonría con alguna de sus locuras.

– ¡Esta bien! – alce los brazos, sonriendo de lado y batiendo las pestañas.

– ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? – pregunto más bajo, ya que todos en el bar voltearon a verme en mi rápido movimiento.

–Eres un aguafiestas. – me cruce de brazos e infle los cachetes. – se supone que tenías que seguirme el jugo.

–Okay, okay… desde el comienzo. – apoyo su espalda en el respaldar del mueble donde estaba sentado, bebiendo su café. – Me gustas cuando te sonrojas – soltó de pronto, haciendo que de _verdad_ me sonroje.

– ¿Quién coquetea con quién? – hice una mueca con mis labios y su movimiento me dejó estupefacta.

¡Mike me estaba besando!

Sus suaves y cálidos labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, cerré mis ojos al percatarme que los tenía abierto de la sorpresa. Se sentían tan bien sus labios, abrí un poco los míos permitiéndole que explore mi boca con su lengua y el calor recorra mi cuerpo.

_¡Dios! ¡Eso fue espectacular!_

Nos separamos para juntas nuestras frentes, mientras ambos sonreíamos jadeantes por falta de aire. Una sonrisa, esa que hace mucho no salía de mí, comenzó a formarse en mi rostro.

Los labios hinchados de Mike fueron la mejor imagen que había visto.

– ¡Qué lindo! – rodé los ojos al escuchar el sarcasmo de la boca de Ian. – Disculpen la interrupción, pero tengo que hablar con la madre de _mi_ hija, acerca de _nuestra_ hija. – con los ojos en blanco voltee a ver al descarado que se atrevía a cuestionarme.

–Habla, Ian. No tengo todo tu tiempo. – dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, para que se dé cuenta de que no estoy fingiendo la irritación.

Miró entre Mike y yo, suspiró pasando su mano despeinándose el cabello. – No podré llevarme a Mily de vacaciones. Mi jefe me envía a Italia para cerrar algunos negocios. – asentí esperando que continuase hablando.

_¿Por qué no me sorprendía?_

– ¿Helena? – la culpabilidad pasó por sus ojos.

–Helena también va. Ella me acompañará porque no sé cuándo regresaré. – Asentí suspirando.

–Está bien. Mensaje entregado. – voltee con una sonrisa, dedicada solamente para Mike.

Ian bufo algo y se fue… Mike y yo nos quedamos viendo las caras para soltar una carcajada y continuar con nuestras bromas.

El camino a mi casa fue más abrumador, recién tenía un espacio para recapacitar sola. El beso de Mike me cogió de sorpresa pero también fue sorpresa para mi admitir que algunas veces me había preguntado acerca de cómo besa él.

Delicioso…

Exquisito…

Dulce…

Tierno…

Suave…

Cariñoso…

Un sinfín de emociones vinieron a mi estómago como si tuviera una colmena llena de abejas.

_Abejas del amor_.

¡Bah! Pegue un manotón en el volante para detener las cursilerías que se venían a mi cabeza.

Quería experimentar qué era salir una noche a bailar, a cenar, una noche para mí y no andar cambiando pañales.

No es que no quiera a mi hija, la adoro con mi alma pero Mike hacia que mi _espíritu_ aventurero se apodere de mi cuerpo.

Al llegar estaba papá sentado en el living con todos los niños, incluido Joseph y su novia, viendo una película; "Buscando a Nemo".

Rodé los ojos a la mirada picara que me lanzó Joe desde su puesto, por su puesto, mi hija y hermana estaban sentadas en las piernas de papá y ni se inmutaron en saludar, los ojos los tenían pegado a las pantallas y eso que esa película se la habían visto centenares de veces.

– ¿Vas a la fiesta de Ashley? – pregunto Joe ingresando a la cocina, donde estaba almorzando algo. Asentí mientras me metía un poco de pasta a la boca.

–Sip. – le reste importancia al hecho que _iba_ a ir a la fiesta. Cuando siempre les ponía cualquier pretexto para quedarme en casa, sumida en mi mundo. – Iré con Mike. Pasará a recogerme para ir a cenar y luego nos unimos a ustedes. – dejé mi plato en el fregadero esperando algún comentario de mi hermano.

–Vaya… me alegro mucho que vayas. Nos has cogido de sorpresa, de seguro mi prima se pondrá feliz. – sonrió de lado, cogiendo la mano de su novia.

Algo brillante me llamó la atención. Una cosa que brillaba como con luz propia que estaba en la mano de _Gianna_.

– ¡Se comprometieron! – sonreí abrazando efusivamente a mi hermano. Luego a mi futura cuñada. – ¡Felicidades!

– ¡Shhh! – chisto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. – Nadie lo sabe, pensaba contarlo mañana.

Nos quedamos un rato más en la cocina conversando.

Les conté sobre el encuentro de Ian y sobre lo tranquila que había estado.

Por primera vez no santa los nervios apoderarse de mí, ni siquiera ese frio estremecedor que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que veía a Ian… nada de esas cosas se hicieron presente. Y ni las extrañé.

Le comenté a Eli sobre la salida y la tuve de cabeza en mi closet, renegando por no darle tiempo para conseguir algo _sexy_.

Solo porque es mi hermana la soporto.

Pero me gusta porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué usar, estaba entre vestido o jeans… al final terminé siendo yo y optamos por unos jeans con una blusa elegante, combinado con unos _Jimmy Choo_ negros.

Maquillaje ligero, cabello liso, perfume…. ¡Perfecto! Esta era yo, con un poquito de vanidad.

–Prométeme que si algo llega a pasar me llamaras. – Eli puso su cara lacia. Tenía más de media hora dándole recomendaciones con el cuidado de Mily, sin contar el tiempo que estuvo ayudando a ponerme _más_ guapa.

– ¡Promesa de _girlscout_!– achiné los ojos. Ella nunca había sido una niña exploradora pero confiaba más en ella que en las locas de las gemes.

–Está bien. – revisé una vez más mi bolso, el celular.

–Mía, llegó Mike. – dijo mamá asomándose con Camille entre sus brazos media dormida.

–Ya voy… – me miré por última vez al espejo. – Te quiero, má. Ya sabes si alg…

–Te llamamos. Adiós, Mía. – me dio un beso y caminó por el pasillo directo a la habitación de mi hermana.

–Diviértete, hermanita. – puso un poco más de perfume y me metió unos…

– ¡Eli! ¡Saca eso de mi bolso!

–Uno nunca sabe… – sonrió moviendo sus dedos en forma de despedida, antes de entrar a mi habitación donde había dejado a Mily dormida.

En el living estaba Joe y papá "viendo" deportes.

Esos nunca cambiarían, el mismo drama que hacían cuando salía con Ian, lo están haciendo ahora.

– ¡Edward! – gritó mama desde el segundo piso. – ¡Me hiciste una promesa!

– ¡Mamá! – gimió Joe, hundiéndose mas en el sofá. – ¡No necesitamos que lo grites! Suficiente con escucharlos… – lo último dijo en voz baja, haciendo una mueca de asco.

– ¡Voy! ¡Voy! – papá levantó su trasero del sofá. – Buenas noches… – murmuró de mal humor. Esta era la primera vez, en 2 años, que anuncia en otra cama… la de Ashley.

–Yo le dije a tío Jasper "no le compres el departamento" – se quejó Joe. – Pero tuvo que dejarse convencer.

–Bye, viejos. – murmuré dándole un beso a cada uno. – Te veo en el depa de Ash, hermanito.

Salí de la casa, con guardaespaldas –papa y Joe-, moviendo mis caderas sensualmente, hoy estaba de humor para divertirme y coquetear un rato, hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía.

Mike saludo con un movimiento de mano a mis dos hombres que estaban de pie junto a la puerta, me subí al auto y lo que me sorprendió es que él me diera un casto beso en la boca, como saludo.

Le sonreí y sostuve una de sus manos junto a la mía, solo la soltaba cuando tenía que hacer algún movimiento.

– ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunté al ver que parqueaba en una zona exclusiva de restaurantes.

– ¿A cenar? – enarco una ceja. Sus espesas cejas le resaltaban más las facciones masculinas. – Un amigo me debía un favor, así que se lo cobré haciendo reservas a última hora.

–Eh… agradezco tu esfuerzo, de verdad, Mike…

–Pero… – interrumpió orillando el auto.

–Quisiera comer algo más… ¿Simple? – mordí mi dedo esperando su respuesta.

Los dientes perfectos y blancos resplandecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, sonriendo con esos labios estúpidamente sensuales puso el auto en marcha.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté al ver que se desviaba.

–Conozco una carreta donde venden unas espectaculares hamburguesas… – viró por unas estrechas calles hasta parquear cerca de una carretilla donde había gente agolpada comprando. – Conste. Yo quise deslumbrarte y tú no me dejaste. – me guiño un ojos mientras sostenía la puerta para que saliera del vehículo. – Estás hermosa. – susurró acercando nuestros labios.

Después de dos hamburguesas para cada uno, unos cuantos besos, risas, temas de conversación, nos dimos cuenta que era casi media noche, se suponía que deberíamos estar donde Ashley antes.

– ¡Hey! – tiró de mi brazo haciendo que caiga sobre sus piernas. – Antes quería proponerte algo… – suspiro antes de volver a hablar. Mi cerebro estaba un poco rebelde y no quería razonar. – Quería saber si podemos… ¿ser novios? – ambos nos quedamos mirando detenidamente por unos segundos o minutos, ya no sabía. Mi cerebro estaba desconectado. – Sé que es un poco rápido pero… de verdad que me gustaría que seamos novios. Adoro a Mily, las pocas veces que nos hemos visto es un amor, prometo no defraudarte y estar para ti y esa niña que sé que es tu vida.

No fue lo más romántico del mundo, pero fue una declaración espectacular. Porque se sintieron las palabras salir del corazón y ¿saben qué? Me lancé a sus brazos, feliz, besándolo apasionadamente porque también quería ser su novia, ser la mujer que ocupe su vida.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – separó nuestros rostros uniendo nuestras frentes. Asentí con una radiante sonrisa.

–Te quiero… no sé cuándo sucedió o si desde el primer día que te vi paso… pero te quiero y si, si quiero ser tu novia. Pero, conste eh, vengo con premio extra. – el gruño algo que no logré escuchar y estrechó sus brazos en mi cintura.

–Ese premio es una delicia. – aspiró el olor de mi cabello. – Pero no lo lograré disfrutar si llegamos pasada la medianoche donde Ashley. Tu hermano me matará en el camino. – reímos y nos levantamos, sacudiendo nuestras ropas.

Enredé mis dedos con los suyos… pensando que si las mismas mariposas sintió mamá cuando conoció a papá, o si ese sentimiento de seguridad, el cual no había sentido nunca, era un síntoma para saber si él era el hombre que compartiría mi vida.

…

– ¿Vas a permitir que Mike lleve a Mily en la moto? – gruño mi padre detrás mío. Rodé los ojos.

Llevaba un año casada con Mike y me sentía espectacular, aparte que hoy le daría una noticia que recién la había confirmado.

–Siempre lo hace, papá. – deposité un beso en su barbilla para entrar a _mi_ casa a recoger los últimos platos para servir la carne que estábamos preparando en el jardín.

Una semana antes de casarme con Mike, él me llevó a recorrer algunas calles buscando una casa adecuada para nosotros, recorrimos muchos barrios hasta que encontramos la ideal, con un garaje que podía ser utilizado como taller, 4 habitaciones, sala, comedor y cocina grande… ambos nos enamoramos de ella y coincidimos que era la ideal.

Nuestra ceremonia fue sencilla y oficializada en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, muchas personas criticaron nuestra decisión, mis hermanas incluidas, pero no me importó yo la quería hacer allí porque era algo simple y sin mucho lujos, la familia, amigos y se acabó el espectáculo.

No nos fuimos de luna de miel, pero pasamos un fin de semana completo metidos en la cama, solo salimos para comer y regresar a devorarnos como si no hubiese mañana.

Mily adora a Mike, aunque Ian sigue poniéndole mala cara cada vez que pasa recogiéndola para pasar el fin de semana con ella.

¿Ian? Bueno, creo que mi profecía se cumplió… él engaño a Helena cuando esta estaba embarazada, así que ella se separó de él pero regreso al poco tiempo o… no sé. Eso lo sabía por Mily que explicaba todo con lujos de detalle, según su punto de vista.

Ahora estaba feliz, con mi familia, mi hija, mi esposo y con un sobrino en camino.

Joseph contrajo matrimonio a los pocos meses de comprometerse, es la mano derecha de papá en la empresa y está completamente ilusionado por su hombrecito que viene en camino.

Me pongo a mirar hacia atrás y no me arrepiento de nada. Cada paso que di, sea bueno o malo, tuvo su increíble recompensa… incluso Ian que no podría portarle bronca por haberme dado a mi pedacito de cielo que era Mily.

En ese momento entendí el por qué mamá decía que Phil le había dado felicidad porque si para tener a mi bebe tengo que pasar por Ian, lo pasaría sin chistar.

¿FIN?

**N/A: Aquí estoy… ¡mátenme! Jajaja… Bueno mis niñas, ahora si llegamos al final.**

**Quiero explicar que el final alternativo del epilogo, fue porque Edward y Bella cerraron su etapa. Para mí un epilogo es la vista a un futuro, donde no siempre es color rosa.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que narra la de Mia.**

**Esta sin correcciones, asi que, disculpen si hay herrores… mi beta lo corregirá y reemplazará sin errores.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
